


My guardian... demon ?

by Nonatsuaki



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Angels, Comedy, Demons, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Magic, Reituki, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonatsuaki/pseuds/Nonatsuaki
Summary: Takanori took the first few steps towards his bed before freezing in his spot.He swallowed hard and kept staring at his bed. He didn't dare turn his gaze away.Not to look out the window.Not to look at his dirty shirt lying on the floor since last week.And definitely not to look at the figure standing in the left corner of his room.





	1. Horses can sleep both lying down and standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !
> 
> I had the idea of this fic in my mind for twooo days now so I decided to start writing it.
> 
> Enjoyy^-^

"Come on Takaaa we're gonna be laaate!" Takashima called to his friend from the front door shifting from one foot to another impatiently.

"Just one minute!" Takanori shouted back while trying to make the mess on his head also called as hair look decent and to hide the red strands with a bobby pin between the black ones. He checked himself on the mirror one last time and decided to head down before his friend loses his vocal cords from the high piched shouting. Not that his friend was a singer with an angelic voice that would be a loss for the music industry if he loses it, but he still preferred his friend to have a voice.

He knew Takashima since the latter's family moved to the house next to them, he was seven years old back then, their mothers became friends and were constantly visiting each other so he had to put up with him even though he didn't like him because he was the most annoying crybaby he has ever met. And the other one didn't seem to like him as well.

"Finally! I still don't understand why do I keep coming and waiting for you every morning for an hour then arriving to school late and get scolded because of you!" The waiting friend said in one second and let out a very very long breath he was holding.

"We still have ten minutes Shima, relax we'll be there on time" he grabbed his keys and led them both out of the house.  
"Yeah and the school is a twenty minutes walk from here"

"Then we better get going"

And with that said they both made their way towards hell on earth, commonly known as high school to start their everyday suffering. 

At least that's what it felt like for Takanori.

_____

They surprisingly made it on time.

"See ya at lunch" Takashima patted his friend's head and started walking to his class. 

Takanori sighed and slipped in his earbuds before making his way to his first class. English, two long boring hours of english. He actually liked the language, and was pretty good at it, as good as a sixteen year old japanese guy can be at it. But it's monday, he hated mondays, and english was his first class that day, so he had to hate english as well. It was that simple.

"Good morning class, i hope you're excited to start this week !" Masaki-san said cheerfully her every week's typical sentence with the brightest smile on her face.

"Yeah very" Takanori murmured laying his head down on his desk. He was done, and the thought that there were still five days till the weekend and six months till summer break made him feel hopeless.

"Great! So today you'll have the entire period to write an essay describing your house and your family members. I want you to use the articles we studied last time. Everything clear ?"

The class nodded "Good, now begin!"

Takanori sighed and started his essay. There wasn't a lot about their house to describe, and he'll probably add some fictional characters in his family because it'll be boring to only mention his-

His thoughts were cut as a small paper hit the back of his head and fell on the floor. He picked it up and turned around to see who threw it. And as expected it was from Denji. He wanted him to write the essay for him. As if Takanori knew how his house looks like. As if he knew his family members.

He sighed and shoved the piece of paper inside his pocket. He was used to this kind of stuff from him. But today he doesn't feel like doing free services for other people. Some rebellious acts from time to time won't hurt right ? 

Well they probably would.

Takanori finished his essay in half an hour, and he figured he'll take a nap in the remaining hour and a half ignoring the pieces of paper hitting his back and the threatening whispers of his beloved classmate. He'll deal with that later.

He made his way to lunch to meet up with Takashima and their other friends. Honestly, they were all Takashima's friends as he was pretty popular in the school, and Takanori had just joined the group since he had no other friends to sit with. 

Suddenly, he stopped feeling the ground under his feet, because he wasn't walking anymore, he was flying. And before he got to decide whether he had this supernatural power hidden since he was born or if the universe finally took pity on his boring life and decided to add something fun to it his face got slammed to the ground, and with hearing people around him laugh and an angry Denji saying "that's what you get for ignoring me little taka" he understood that he was pushed.

He saw Denji raising his foot, and Takanori wasn't really interested in seeing which part of his body it was going to end up colliding with so he decided to close his eyes.

"You don't really want to do that" a calm voice said from behind, which thankfully stopped the foot from hitting him.

"Fuck.." Denji murmured angrily "let's go guys, we still have a lot of time to spend together little taka" and he stormed out of the corridor with his pack of Denji lovers.

"Are you planning on sleeping there?"

He looked up to see a Yuu raising an eyebrow and stretching out his hand for the yonger to take it."Yeah this ground's pretty comfy, and the product they use for cleaning smells good" He said taking Yuu's hand and standing up.

They both walked into the cafeteria where the others were already sitting in their usual table. Nobody dared to sit in that table, it was the popular guys table.

Well everyone who sat in that table was popular except for him. Currently he was kinda of filling the school victim's position. And with that he sent the whole theory of 'if you hang out with the popular guys you become popular too' to the nearest trashcan. 

And he was somehow proud of it.

"Oh I see you guys came together." Takashima said and patted the free place next to him for Takanori to sit it.

"Yeah I figured bringing him with me would be better than letting him to sleep in the comfy corridor ground" Yuu said and stole a small fried chicken from Kai's bento.

Takashima frowned clearly confused "What do you mean? Why would he sl...oh shit. Was it that Denji guy again? Did he hit you? I swear this time I'll..."

"It was nothing Shima, he just wanted to tal-" Takanori tried to calm his now angry friend but was cut off by Yuu. 

"He pushed him to the ground and was going to kick him in the stomach." The raven said still chewing the fried chicken he stole from Kai.

Takanori gave him a deadly glare and turned to his friend noticing how the latter's hands turned into fists and started talking. "It was partly my fault, he asked me to write an essay for him and I ignored him." Takanori knew he was talking bullshit. It wasn't his fault that whatever god that has created him decided to give him a small body that won't give him the ability to defend himself. But he was currently focusing on calming his now angry friend.

"But you don't have to do anything for him. And from now on you won't be doing anything for him. You hear me ?" 

Takashima was quite angry right now and Takanori knew it so he just shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Whatever"

Takashima observed his friend's face, and all he could see was the ten year old Takanori. All he could see was the Takanori from that day.

____He checked the time on the clock on his nightstand, it was one after midnight, and someone was repeatedly knocking on the front door. He heard his parents footsteps in the corridor and he stood up from his bed and followed them downstairs. His father opened the door and behind it stood a boy. The boy was Takanori. And he was crying ?

The boy wiped his cheeks with his shirtsleeve and bowed. "I'm sorry for coming at this time but it's my mother, she suddenly fell on the ground, I can't wake her up and my father is not home."

His parents ran to the next house and he stayed there trying to understand what was going on. After a short while there was the sound of an ambulance then his mother went back home with Takanori. She was crying as well.

"Shima, take care of Taka until I come back okay ?" He nodded and she went back out.

"She doesn't wake up. My mother won't wake up anymore Shima. My mother's dead". The smaller one started sobbing while hugging his knees. Takashima sat by his side and hugged his shaking body. It was the first time he saw Takanori like that. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

When his parents came back home Takanori was already asleep. His mother sat on the sofa next to them and started stroking the yongest's hair. "Mom ? Is Hiroko-san really dead ?"

His mother nodded fighting back tears."I want you to consider him your brother from now on. Okay ?"

Takashima looked at the small figure sleeping next to him and nodded. At that moment he realised he can't cry anymore. He had to be strong. He had to protect him._____

A finger snapping in front of his face brought him back to the present. "What ?"

"I said where's my bento" Takanori asked resting his head on his hand.

"Oh yeah here it is." Takashima took the two bento boxes out of the small bag next to him and put them on the table. His mother always prepares lunch for both of them.

"Emmm that looks delicious Shima, did you prepare it by yourself this time as well ?" Yuu asked a little bit amazed, because the boxes looked very well made. They almost looked better than Kai's.

Takashima looked at him with the brightest smile on his face. "Yes of course I did." 

Takanori snorted and Takashima stepped hard on his foot making him choke on the carrot he was chewing."I can make one for you tomorrow if you want!"

The older one smiled back at him. "Sure".

"Hey Taka, I found a book yesterday in my grandpa's library and I think it really could help you with that Denji guy and his pack" Kai said with a serious tone gaining the other three's attention. "..it talks about guardian angels and how people used to summon them in the past asking for their help, and it contains a six hundred years old ritual to summon them, so I can bring you that book, you perform the ritual and ask the guardian angel to protect you from those guys!" With sparkling eyes he looked at him waiting for his response. 

The other three waited a few moments to make sure he was being serious, and when they did, they burst out into laughter. They always knew that their friend was into supernatural and mythical stuff but this was just too much.

"Oh my god Kai, are you serious? " Takanori said while the two others were still stuck in their hysterical laughing.

"Yes I am. And you two stop laughing already! I'm just trying to help here!"

"Sorry man. But that's just hilarious." Takashima said and went back to laughing with Yuu who was dangerously choking on his saliva right now.

"I appreciate it Kai but no thank you." Takanori said and burst to laughing again. Kai just rolled his eyes and went back to eating. 

______

Takanori woke up at eleven. He's been asleep since he came back from school. Now he'll stay awake the whole night. Which is great except the fact that he has school the next day. And now he was bored. 

He checked his phone for any messages, there was one from Takashima saying that he'll kill him if he wont be ready on time tomorrow, three from that creepy girl from his class, and two from Kai. "In case you've changed your mind ;} " And a picture from an old book which was probably the ritual Kai told him about. 

He stood up and went downstairs to look for something to eat because he was starving. His father had mentioned something about a business trip the other day so he probably won't be seeing him around for at least a week. The black haired grabbed three bags of chips and a can of soda and went back to his room.

That was going to be a long night.

It's midnight.

And Takanori is still bored. 

He looked back at the picture Kai sent him. Cinnamon, salt, three strands of hair, hot pepper. You put all of that in the middle of a pentagram drawn with your blood on a piece of paper, sign it with your name and then you chant the following lines...

That was ridiculous, and spooky, and Takanori liked spooky stuff. He was bored so he decided to do the ritual. 

He followed the instructions and after he was done he started chanting .

Ad legandumus aeos ad coemos ame  
Ad legandumus aeos ad coemos ame  
Ad legandumus aeos ad coemos ame

And then he burned the piece of paper.

After exactly five minutes of complete silence, nothing happened obviously. 

He shook his head and took the remaining ashes of his spooky ritual to throw them in the trashcan downstairs before going back to his room. 

Takanori took the first few steps towards his bed before freezing in his spot. 

He swallowed hard and kept staring at his bed. 

He didn't dare turn his gaze away.

Not to look out the window.

Not to look at his dirty shirt lying on the floor since last week.

And definitely not to look at the figure standing in the left corner of his room. 

Takanori stood in the same position for a very long time. And then the silence was finally broken. And he wasn't the one who broke it.

"You're supposed to look at me and scream" The figure said from between the shadows. And Takanori still wasn't planning to look it's way anytime soon.

"Dude are you asleep? I thought that only horses sleep in a standing position and you don't look like one to me." 

Takanori turned his head slowly to the left and looked at the figure. It was taller than him (like 80% of the world population was). It had a nice athletic body and blond hair. Except for the weird black leather costume and the mask on the upper half of his face it looked like a normal human being.

"W..who are you?" Takanori finally asked the million dollar question.

The masked-guy looked at him slightly confused. "Didn't you summon me? Here I am! Or wait, did I come to the wrong address? Aren't you Matsumoto Takanori ?"

Takanori's eyes grew bigger until he felt like his eyeballs were going to fall from his head.

"Y..you...y...y..ou are.." He stammered trying to form the question but his mouth doesn't seem to be working properly.

The masked-guy smirked and sat on the bed in front of Takanori crossing his legs. "I am?"

"An angel!!"

"HELL NO!" The masked-guy grimaced and shook his head.

"A demon" he said with the smirk back on his face.

Takanori didn't know what to say or how to react, so he decided to close his eyes. And he never thought that someday he'll wish so badly to become a horse just to be able to sleep in that standing position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter!^^


	2. It takes 400 cocoa beans to make one pound of chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

The alarm was playing some kind of music. And Takanori tried his hardest to avoid it and continue his peaceful sleep. After what felt like an eternity it stopped. He smiled to himself and started to drift slowly again to the dream land. 

He was about to feed a little one eared rabbit when the alarm went off again with another silly song and Takanori jumped terrified from the heavy guitar riff at the beginning of it. He picked up his phone off the nightstand opening one eye slightly to try and turn it off 

It was six am. His alarm usually goes off at 7:30, or he doesn't set it at all and waits until his friend comes shouting till he wakes up. There was another one at 6:05, and another one at 6:08, 6:10, 6:13, 6:15, 6:17,6:20...

"Fucking Shimaa!" He hissed and deleted them all before throwing his phone to the other side of the bed and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep.

He was actually planning to get ready on time, but because Takashima toched his phone without his permission and invaded his privacy he got angry and decided to sleep for a little more time to calm himself down.

Yeah that was a pretty good excuse. 

Takanori was actually feeling very tired even though he didn't stay awake for a long time the other nigh-

The other night! The ritual ! The figure! "The masked angel!"

"I've already told you that I'm a demon. Repeat after me. D. E. M. O. N. Deeeemon"

The voice caught him off guard he almost snapped his neck while standing up very fast from the bed.

He locked eyes with the masked-guy who was standing in the doorway. Well to be more specific he was locking eyes with his nipples. Because he was shirtless. And was that Takanori's last chocolate stick making it's way into his mouth? Oh yes it was.

"Wait, are you planning to redo last night's scene again? Because let me tell you now, I have no interest in dragging your passed out body from the ground . You're much heavier than you look like."

Wait what ?

"Are you trying to say that I'm fat?!" Takanori said looking offended. 

"So you can make a sentence with more than two words. Impressive!" The topless-masked-guy made his way inside the room and stood just a few steps from Takanori. "Here. You want some ?"

The completely dressed one was about to say no, but that was HIS chocolate stick, and that guy was basically a stranger walking around topless in HIS house eating HIS chocolate stick and calling HIM fat. Nobody calls him fat and eats his chocolate sticks! 

"Can I ask who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house ?" Takanori grabbed the chocolate stick or what was left of it from his hand and threw it in his bed's direction. He checked with the side of his eye to make sure that he actually threw it on the bed and not on the floor because he was definitely going to eat it later. It was safe. Good.

The blond rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Should I say this a hundred times. I am a fucking dem-" 

Takanori cut him off raising his index finger in his nose's direction. "Don't fucking swear in my house! And stop with the "demon" thing already because as far as I know, demons don't walk around eating chocolate sticks shirtless in people's houses, and PUT THAT BAG OF CHIPS DOWN!"

"You can't tell me what to do little kid" The taller replied calmly before putting the first chip inside his mouth. 

If there's something Takanori hates more than people eating his food, it's when someone calls him little or kid. And this guy just used both words.

"You know what ? I'm calling the police!" Takanori turned to grab his phone from his bed. But before his fingers could reach it he was.

Flying again ?

And he didn't have the chance this time to find an explanation to this paranormal phenomena because before he could start thinking he found himself locked between the wall and the shirtless body. 

"H...how did y.." Takanori couldn't finish his sentence, because when he locked eyes with the guy against him what he saw made him speechless. In a negative way.

The blond's eyes were completely black. 

Takanori looked around but there was nothing. It was complete darkness. He couldn't see a thing except for the grey wisps of smoke that swirled upwards.

He swallowed hard as he noticed the blond's face getting closer to his.

"And now. Do I look demon enough to you ?" The blond asked with a devilish smirk on his face, and the wave of hot breath that hit Takanori's cheek made him shiver. His heart was beating in a crazy speed inside his chest and this was probably the closest he could ever get to a heart attack. 

The blond tilted his head waiting for an answer. And after a short while Takanori could finally bring himself to make a small nod. "Good!". 

And with that said, everything went back to normal!

The black haired watched as the other guy turned around and started walking before gathering the little power that was left in his shaky legs and ran towards the door. And as he was about to get out the door closed and he found himself hugging the wooden surface. 

A telekinetic demon. Great! Now Takanori is regretting not doing the telekinesis exercises Kai once told him about.

Takanori took a deep breath and turned around. "What do you want from me ?"

"Me? It was you who summoned me so what do YOU want from me?" The blond asked while chewing another potato chip from the bag he opened earlier. 

"I didn't actually think that it'll WORK!" Takanori said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well guess what. It WORKED congratulations!" 

"Isn't there a ritual to unsummon you or something like that ?"

The demon licked his fingers and threw the empty bag of chips outside the window before facing the little guy who was looking at him expectantly. "Fortunately there isn't. And even if there was one, why would I give it to you ?"

"But I don't want anything from you! You can take two or three other bags of chips from the kitchen and go back home, just don't take the chilli ones. Okay ?"

Takanori saw as the blond's eyes sparkled at the mention of the chips bags. And for a moment, he thought that he actually convinced him, and was planning to add bags of chips to his list of top ten convincing tools. 

But he was wrong.

"Such an interesting offer, but unfortunately I can't accept it." The blond sighed before continuing. "You and I have signed a contract. You know that paper people sign when they want to do an exchange of services, goods, mon-"

"I know what a contract is!" If there's something Takanori hates more than people eating his food and calling him little or kid, it's when they think of him as stupid!

"Good. And based on it, I have to grant your wishes while the contract is valid. See? It's very simple."

"And how long would this contract last ?" Takanori asked as he walked to his desk and sat on the chair.

"You humans going on in your lives signing contracts without even reading them." The blond sighed shaking his head and continued "It's your whole lifespan."

Takanoris eyes widened at that. "Are you saying that I'm going to have a shirtless-masked-demon around me for the rest of my life?!"

"First of all instead of 'a shirtless-masked-demon' I prefer if you would call me by my name, Reita."

Reita? What kind of name was that? 

"And to answer your question. Yes. I will be around you for the rest of your life. Excited aren't you?" The shirtle-Reita finished his sentence with a wide smile.

"But what if I don't have any wishes that I want you to grant?"

"You definitely have one. All humans do." 

"And what are you getting out of th-"

"There's a duck standing at the door."

"A what?"

"One, two aaaand three."

"Takaaaa. Takanoriii wake uuuup we're gonna be laaaate"

"Oh shit!" Takanori shot up from the chair. "What time is it??"

"Mmmh now it's seven hundred minutes and thirty six seconds in hell so it's probably 7:25 am here in kanagawa." Reita answered while checking the imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Who the hell tells time like that?"

"Well if you have a problem with that you can write a complaint letter to the hell's government. But the problem is that in order to do so you have to die, then wait a couple of years till they transfer you to hell. And also I'm not sure if the government is the one responsible of ti-"

"Stoop! I don't care about all of that!" Takanori's head was about to explode. How was he supposed to deal with an annoying loquacious demon and his friend's hight pitched shouting at seven hundred minutes and thirty six secon-Oh my god. He was losing his mind! Yeah he was definitely losing it.

"Open the door."

"It's unlocked."

"Okay. Stay here till I come back!"And without waiting for an answer, he opened the door and went downstairs to save the front door that was about to break from his best friend's constant knocking.

"Are you kidding me?!" An angry duc-Takashima said putting his hands on his hips.

"I'll be ready in exactly five minutes Shima I promise!" He turned around and went running upstairs. 

"I really don't understand why do I keep coming and waiting for you every morning for an hour and then arriving to school late and get scolde..."

Takanori shut his bedroom door and opened his wardrobe to take his uniform."Hey, I need to change my clothes."

Reita who was lying on the bed reading a manga that he found on the desk looked up."Do you want me to help you ?"

"No! I want you to get out of here!"

"I actually prefer to stay and watch." The blond smirked that devilish smirk again, and at that moment, Takanori didn't want anything more than to slap it out of his face. But he didn't do that. Instead he just stepped into the bathroom and locked himself inside.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he changed quickly from his batman pyjamas and started fixing his hair. And as he started spraying his favourite perfume on his shirt collar he heard his friend's voice "Come on Taka we're late!" And then the sound of the bedroom door opening. 

Oh no! How was he supposed to explain to him having a half naked guy lying on his bed at this hour? What if Takashima thinks that they-Oh my god!

"Shimaaaa don't get the wrong ideaa that's jus-" Takanori didn't finish his sentence because when he got out and looked around there was no sign of Reita.

"Finally! Let's go". 

"O..okay." Before he got dragged out of his room, Takanori took one final look around, and then he noticed that the half stick of chocolate he was planning to eat later had disappeared from his bed as well. 

That bastard!

_________

"There are two smiley eggs in the middle, and if you look closely, you'll see that the blueberries and the corn in the bottom look like water and sand, and the slice of orange at the top is the sun. So basically there are two people walking on the beach!" Takashima explained looking quite proud as he saw the stunned look on Yuu's face who was now looking at the box in front of him as if it was some newly discovered painting of Da vinci rather than a lunch box.

"Yeah, and if you look even more closely you'll see that the egg on the right is called Shima and the one on the left is called Yuu, and they're obviously having a dat-Owwww!!" Takanori struggled to pull his poor little toes from under his friend's heel. He was just trying to help! And this is what he got for it. From that moment, Takanori decided that he will never ever try to help anyone again without being asked to. One definitely has to go through tremendous pain in order to learn the most important lessons of his life!

"Taka, did you see the picture I sent you last night?" Kai said with an expectant look on his face.

"Mhmm." Takanori answered a little bit nervous. He hasn't decided yet if he was going to tell his friends about what happened or not.

"And?" Kai started playing with his fingers as he waited for the younger one to give him a satisfying answer.

"And what ?"

"Aren't you going to say anything about it ?"

Takanori put his chopsticks down and started scratching the back of his neck. "I don't think there's anything to say about it Kai." 

He decided it'll be better if he doesn't tell them. He still doesn't know what that demon was capable of, and even if he doesn't look like it, Takanori actually cared a lot about his friends and didn't want any of them to get hurt because of him.

"This conversation, combined with you're face expressions, is making me think that the picture you guys are talking about displays a very, very sensitive part of Kai's body." Yuu said nonchalantly while biting one of the smiling eggs. And Takashima nodded in agreement. "Same here."

"What the fuck!" Kai almost screamed before hitting Yuu on the shoulder making him drop the other half of the egg "Something is really wrong with that dirty mind of yours!"

It the meantime, Takanori was shaking his head trying to remove the unpleasant images that were creeping inside of his mind and making him shiver.

"Hey guys!".

An angelic sweet-sounding melodious voice resounded like a prelude from a fairyland. And it only took Takanori a small lift of his head to be able to see the face that he was never going to get tired of looking at , and that warm smile that was sending rays of sunshine everywhere and making the butterflies in his stomach scream wanting to get free.

"Hey Shou! Sit down."Kai said with a cheerful smile and the other one obeyed. He sat down next to Takanori and the latter got stiff immediately. 

If you haven't figured it out by yourself yet, Takanori has a crush on Shou.

"Oh what's that yellow thing you're eating Takahori?" Shou said innocently and Yuu had to support his lips with his hand to not spill the orange juice he just drank.

Ouch.

"His name is Takanori." Kai corrected him and the newcomer felt instantly guilty.

With an apologetic look on his face he turned to look at the guy next to him. "Oh I'm really sorry. It's just that the others always call you Taka so I figured that your name would be Takahori."

"Then maybe you should start calling him Taka as well. And add a chan at the end. And what about you take him out-" Now it was Takashima's turn to get his foot crushed under Takanori's. The latter has told him once that he liked Shou, and the next day he was convinced that it was one of the worst things he had ever done in his short life. Because the first thing that Takashima did was tell the rest of their friends, and was on his way to tell Shou if Takanori didn't threaten him of telling everyone that he had a black haired barbie doll at home called Yuu.

Takanori smiled awkwardly and looked at Kai with begging eyes which the latter thankfully understood as a request to change the topic.

After the awkward lunch, Takanori began walking to his next class, and on his way he went to the bathroom because he hasn't peed since the last day and was about to explode.

When he finished doing what he had to do, he started washing his hands in the sink.

"Oh look who we have here!" An unexpected harsh voice said making his stomach shrink.

Takanori looked at the mirror only to be faced with the reflection of a sadistically smiling Denji, and two of the guys that always followed him around that Takanori never cared to learn the names of.

"How are you today little Taka?"

Takanori turned around and started walking towards the door even though he knew that it would be impossible to break through the human wall standing in the way.

But he tried anyway. 

And failed.

Denji stopped him with a little push from the index finger on the forehead. 

"Ignoring my question and walking away. I didn't expect such an impolite behaviour from you little Taka. Didn't your mommy teach you any manners? Oh I forgot. She's dead!" 

Takanori who was looking at the ground all the time clenched his jaw tightly while his hands turned into fists. Denji noticed that and started laughing.

"What? Are you going to punch me?"

At that moment that seemed to him like the most brilliant idea his classmate had ever came up with.

Takanori's fist made it's way to punch the still laughing guy, but it never collided with his face. Instead, Takanori got kicked in the stomach by one of the nameless guys.

The building pain made him drop to his knees, then he felt another kick on his face. 

That was going to leave a pretty bad bruise that would last for at least a week.He tought as he was on his way to fall completely to the ground, but a hand grabbed his hair from behind preventing him from falling and forcing him to look up.

"This should teach you that you can never ignore me again little Taka." His classmate said before punching him, and the unpleasant metallic liquid he tasted inside his mouth made him wonder what the fuss vampires were making about it was for. 

After another five or six kicks he was left floating on his own blood on the lavender smelling bathroom floor. Well that was an exaggeration because there were barely a few drops of blood visible on the ground. And Takanori says that he's sorry if he loves his blood too much and doesn't want it to leave his body!

He stood up after what felt like an eternity of failed attempts and gasped when he looked at the mirror and saw the damage those bastards had caused to his face. It wasn't the first time they hit him, but it never looked or felt this bad. Takashima would pass out if he sees him like that, and there was no way in hell Takanori was going to let that happen.

He sighted and started washing his face trying to remove the excessive blood from it. Takanori was tired of doing this. He was tired of getting picked on. Tired of having to skip class every time to go home and try to hide the marks on his face. Tired of lying and telling his friends that he fell while running down the stairs. He wasn't going to go through this again. He doesn't have to.

He has a jobless demon at home, so why not use him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter?  
Leave a comment below and tell me if you liked it!


	3. October 8th is World Zombie Day.

Takanori didn't like to be the centre of attention. And the old woman sitting beside him was staring at him the whole bus ride. Not only her. Basically everyone on that bus was looking at him from time to time as if he owed them an explanation.

"Mommy? Why does that boy have blood on his face? Did his parents hit him?" The little boy sitting on his mother's lap in front of him said observing his face with his big black eyes.

The mother looked at him for a moment before answering her son. "Yes. That's because he doesn't do his homework and gets bad grades at school."

"Oh." The boy continued observing the face in front of him for a while before he gasped widening his eyes. "Look mom! He has red hair! And an earring!!"

The mother who had noticed that before gasped fakely. "Oh he's a baaad boy, don't ever do like him!"

The little boy shook his head vigorously. "No I will never do that. Ayame-sensei told us that only girls wear earrings and dye their hair."

"That's right honey." The woman responded proudly. 

Takanori who was listening to the whole discussion stood up annoyed (because he had every right to) and got off the bus. He always does his homework, and was actually one of the best students in his class. And not only girls dye their hair and wear earrings! He wanted to tell the little boy all of that but it would've ruined all the mother and son discipline session they were having, besides, he didn't know what that woman was capable of if she gets angry. So the poor kid would have to learn all of that by himself.

His phone started vibrating in his hand pulling him out of his excessive thinking. It was a message from Takashima.

-Okay, even though I'm not convinced at all with your little obviously fake story, but I'll come check on you after school-

Takanori sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He had sent a message earlier to his friend telling him not to wait for him after school because his leg slipped while running down the stairs and fell hitting face. He knows that it was an overused lie but he couldn't think of a better one.

Takanori stepped into his house after the short walk from the bus stop. He threw his bag on the ground and kicked his shoes off before heading to the kitchen to get something to drink. After opening the fridge he realised that the only drinkable thing left was the strawberry juice his father bought last month. 

He took a bottle of water instead. 

There was no way in hell he was going to drink that juice. He had explained to his father a million times that he hates strawberry and anything made of it, but the male head of the household keeps buying it and telling him that it contains vitamins that would help his body to become stronger. His father was really good with words and had actually succeeded once to convince him to drink it, and the younger started throwing up the next five seconds. He doesn't understand why he keeps bringing it every tim-

Takanori stopped thinking as he closed the fridge and turned around to be faced with the shirtless guy that he almost forgot the existence of, and this time he wasn't only shirtless, he was also wearing his scooby doo pyjama pants that looked so tight on him, and was that....Oh my god!

Takanori's eye went accidentally to an attention catching spot between Reita legs and immediately regretted doing it. He gasped, and in the middle of doing so he remembered that his mouth was actually filled with water, and now it was too late to do anything about it because he started choking.

He bent over coughing harshly supporting himself with one hand on the counter while the other one was pressed against his chest as if by doing so it was going to help ease the pain in his burning lungs.

Reita, who was watching the whole scene with an indifferent look on his face started walking towards the choking guy and stood behind him. Takanori felt a hand getting pressed against the one on his chest. He reacted by trying to straighten up from his bending position, but the blond's right hand prevented him from doing so by pushing his back and leaning him forward. 

The choking guy turned his head to see what the other one was doing, and his tearful eyes widened immediately as he perceived the not so innocent image of their bodies the black oven's glass on his left reflected.

"Khoff khoff let go of m..khak me khak you perv..khak"

"Close you nose" 

Close his what ? 

Takanori tried to move again but the taller held him tight. "Stop moving and try to assist in something. I only have two hands for devil's sake!" 

The black haired who kept trying to get free from the demon's grip got still when he felt the hand on top of his own move away and two fingers rest around his nostrils before shutting them off.

He was going to choke him! 

That pervert demon probably has a kink for choking people and was going to choke him to death! 

Takanori started thinking about his friends regretting not spending more time with them that day, and his dream of going on a date with Shou that would never happen. And his father. Oh that poor old man who had lost his wife a couple of years ago was now going to lose his only son as well! The feeling of a hand smacking his back brought him out of his thought. 

Was he now beating him ?

What a shameful death Takanori. What a shameful death. 

He had always wished for his death to be brutal and heroic.

Fighting zombies with a katana and get bitten by one of them so he decides to just let them eat him because he doesn't want to turn into a zombie as well. 

Running away from a pack of zombies and jumping off a cliff because he had no other escape and doesn't want them to eat him.

Getting poisoned by eating an expired bag of chilli chips he took from an abandoned supermarket because he had to eat something and get some force to fight zombies. 

All the deaths he thought of include zombies because Takanori believes that the apocalypse will happen while he was still alive and it would definitely include zombies. But it looks like the universe had other plans for him. He was going to keep doing his job of a victim until the last moment of his miserable short life.

His unfinished thoughts stopped as he felt that his body got lighter. He was still in the same position but there was no hands spanking his back or closing his nose. And he seemed to not be choking anymore. So he took the opportunity and ran to the opposite direction after gabbing a potato knife that was laying on the counter.

"If you come near me, I'm going to stab you!" The armed one said with a serious tone the line that he was so going to use during the apocalypse. 

The blond opened the fridge and took out a green apple. He took the first bite before looking back at Takanori. "Is this how you say thank you to someone who saved your life?"

The shorter one looked at him shocked. "Saved my life ?!! You were beating and choking me you sadistic psycho!!"

"Put that knife down. I don't want to have to deal with your dead body after you accidentally slit your throat." And he was somehow right. Takanori was holding the knife dangerously close to his neck and his hand was considerably shaking. 

"Ahaaaaa! so you can finish what you were trying to do to me ? Never!"

Reita sighed throwing what was left from the apple he was eating to the trashcan. And with a simple snap of his fingers, the knife on Takanori's hand vanished. 

A demon who makes things disappear. Great! Now Takanori was cursing Kai for not giving him exercises to make things reappear.

"What I was trying to do to you ? I was just performing the choking first aid we studied in middle school. I didn't want to go immediately for a CPR so I figured that I'll start with the easy stuff first."

"The easy stuff?? You were beating me and almost choked me to death!"

"What? You would've preferred if I blew air from my mouth inside of yours while our lips touched, and then things get intense and the professional innocent CPR turns into a-"

"Noooo!! I would've preferred if you would've just let me die in peace!"

"Okay. I'll add that to your wishlist." He started writing in the imaginary notebook he was holding on his right hand.

Speaking of wishes. 

"Arggh. Come let's go upstairs. We need to talk." 

_________________

"After a lot of thinking. I realised that I actually do have a wish."

The blond rested his head on his hand sighing. "And I who started planning for my vacation here on earth."

The black haired ignored what the blond said and continued. "There are some guys at my school who keep hitting me and picking up on me all the time. I want you to do something to stop them."

"So you're trying to tell me that you've summoned one of the strongest most handsome demons who've ever existed to stop some midschoolers from bullying you at school?" 

"Well I'm sorry your highness if I bothered you! But I wasn't actually intending to summon a demon. The ritual was supposed to be for summoning an angel."

"Oh trust me, you should be thankful that I showed up instead." The demon answered with a disgusted look on his face.

After a few moments of silence Takanori started speaking."Ehm soo after you grant my wish, what would happen next?"

"Nothing."

Takanori raised his eyebrows looking surprised . "So you won't be eating my soul like Sebastian told Ciel in that anime ?"

"Humans and they're stereotypes! No. I'd rather eat a pizza instead."

"But if you don't want my soul. What is it you're doing all of this for?"

"I didn't say I don't want it, I said I won't eat it. My job is to grant your wishes as long as the contract is valid, which as a I have said before lasts your whole lifespan." He sighed before continuing. "In hell, the more souls a demon brings, the more he becomes powerful and gets a higher social status. And in order to get one, we have to get a free willingly human to sign a contract with us. It's that simple."

"Interesting. But wouldn't it take you a very very long time to only get a couple of souls?"

"Maybe for humans it sounds like a long time, but I'm an immortal so it's not that long for me."

"Mhmm." Takanori watched as the blond grabbed the manga he was reading in the morning and opened it. Then he noticed that he wasn't wearing the mask he had on his face before. And now he looks.

Very normal.

"Are you sure that you're a demon?"

The half naked guy on his bed shook his head in desperation. "Should I do another show like the one from this morning for you?"

"Oh no. I'm fine thank you."

Takanori started playing with his fingers before looking up again. "Ehmm, so what are you planning to do?"

"Huh?" The blond who was concentrating in what he was reading said absently. Azumi-chan was about to tell Eiko-kun that she had cheated on him with his little brother, and there was no way he was going to stop reading now to hear whatever stupid thing the small guy sitting at the end of the bed was saying. 

Takanori snatched the manga out of his hands and immediately regretted doing so as he saw the deadly glare the blond gave him.

He was scared and it took him every last drop of his freewill to maintain a steady eye contact with the demon. After a while he felt his eyes starting to burn from the staring contest that doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon. At least not with him winning. 

Reita crossed his arms raising an eyebrow and started smirking as he noticed the struggle the younger was going through. Then his smirk turned into a grin as Takanori's eye shut close. 

"Fuck you!" Takanori threw the manga on the blond's face while rubbing his eyes vigorously. 

"Gladly." The staring-contest champion caught the flying manga preventing it from hitting his face and started searching for the page he was previously reading.

"Just answer the goddamned question!" The black haired demanded looking annoyed. 

"Which is ?"

"How are you planning to stop those guys?"

"I'll kill them." The blond replied simply while looking at him with a small evil smile. Yes. Smiles can look evil too and this guy has one! Thought Takanori.

"What? NOO!"

"Then I'll kill their families and destroy all the foster cares in Kanagawa so they'll have to be taken to one in another city."

"NOO!!!!"

"Then I'll kill their neighbours and cal-"

"STOP!!! I don't want anyone to be killed!"

"Then what about torturing them-" The blond said excitedly but was cut by the black haired. 

"Nor tortured!"

"Aghh you're boring!" The clearly annoyed demon stopped to think for a few moments before continuing. "Mhmm. I think I found a good idea."

"What is it?"

"I'd rather make it a surprise!" He said cheerfully. "And it doesn't include killing or torturing." 

After a while of inspecting his face with narrowed eyes, Takanori sighed standing up from the bed."Fine." 

He walked to the bathroom where his batman pyjamas were still lying on the floor and started changing back into them. He looked at the mirror and realised that he has to do something to hide the forming bruises on his face. Or at least make them look a little less remarkable. His friend was probably on his way to his house by now and he had to make himself look like someone who fell from the stairs.

He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to his wardrobe opening it and taking out the small bag of makeup that was hidden between his underwears, then took out a small mirror and rested it against a thick dictionary on his desk before sitting on the chair and starting to apply some foundation on the marks painted on his face.

"What are you doing?" Reita who was watching the younger's actions silently asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Glamming up." The black haired answered quite proud of his sarcastic response, before his smile dropped down as he saw that the blond wasn't really appreciating his sense of humour. "My friend is coming to see me and I don't want him to see these marks on my face."

"I can help you with that. I worked as a makeup artist in a theatre for a few years, so I'll definitely do a better job in hiding them than you."

"Oh for real? Okay." Takanori took his makeup bag and sat on the bed next to Reita.

The feeling of another guy's fingers applying makeup on his face made him a little bit uncomfortable, and especially if that guy was shirtless and wearing a very tight pyjama pants that almost showed his-

Takanori started choking on his saliva as his eyes wandered involuntarily to the very remarkable spot he was avoiding to look at all the time.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked after a long coughing series.

"Stay still. I'm almost done." The blond answered while rubbing a soft powder on the younger's cheek. 

"Were those guys the ones who did this to you?" He asked after a short moment of silence. 

"Obviously."

"Mhmm." Was the only thing that left his mouth before Takanori felt something sticky on his bottom lip.

"Why the hell are you putting lipstick on my lips?" He tried to move away but Reita held him still.

"Just stop talking!" After he finished painting Takanori's upper lip, he squeezed his face with one hand turning it from one side to another while grinning clearly proud of his work."Done!"

When his face got released from the demon's grip, Takanori stood up excited from his bed and went to see the final look in the bathroom's mirror. After one minute of complete silence, a loud piercing high pitched scream echoed through the house.

"Boy, what a scream that was!" The blond said as the origin of the scream made his way out of the bathroom looking terrified. 

"What the hell is this?!!" The younger hissed pointing at his own face with his index finger.

"What? Didn't you ask me to hide the marks on your face? That's exactly what I did!"

"But I didn't ask you to turn me into a Marilyn Monroe!!" 

Takanori did actually look like Marilyn Monroe. A black haired japanese version of Marilyn Monroe. 

"Well because you only have black eyeliners and red lipsticks in this bag, I had only two options, either turn you into Marilyn Monroe or a Dracula. But I figured that you'd prefer the first option because you don't look like you're into horror stuff. Besides, the second one would've taken a loong time because I had to start with applying three layers of foundation, then add five layers of pow-"

"Shut up!!" The black haired screamed feeling his blood starting to boil in his head. He went to the bathroom again to grab the pack of wet wipes and try to remove the mess on his face. But as he was about to do so, Takashima's unexpected voice made him jump.

"Takaaa. Open the door!!"

That was definitely going to be one of the most memorable days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it !!


	4. Protein is an important building block of bones, muscles, cartilage, skin, and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoooy!

"Oh my god! He looks exactly like her!!" Takashima said showing the picture that was now his phone's wallpaper to the two guys walking beside him.

Just a few steps behind them Takanori sighed exasperatedly rolling his eyes. It's been more than a week and they still laughed at that picture every morning as if it was the first time they see it!

And if you're wondering what was in that picture, it was a shot of Takanori holding a cigarette carelessly between his lips while looking absentmindedly out of the window. 

There was nothing funny about it, except the fact that he looked like a low budget cosplay of Marilyn Monroe.

His supposedly best friend had betrayed him in his own house while he was in deep reflection about the universe and his own existence and took a picture of him, without his consent! And since then, it was the every morning mood lifter of the three other guys before they went to their classes. 

Takanori had tried to delete it from Takashima's phone once, but the latter caught him before he could do so and told him that he had almost three hundred copies of it divided between five folders that not only contained the copied pictures but also the phone owner's selfies which were rapidly increasing every day, and changed his phone password. Since then, the only thing that the model in the picture was thinking about was what is more important than Yuu's birth date to replace the old password? It was definitely another Yuu-related number and he was going to find it out. He actually already had two possibilities in mind. 

The first one was that it'd be the day Yuu told his friend that wavy hair looked better on him, which caused that the latter didn't change his hairstyle since then. 

The second one was that it'd be the number of messages Yuu had sent him, which the wavy haired was updating every day in the 'YUU-KUN MSGS' memo he kept specifically for that matter. 

He just needs a chance now to try them out and see if they work, and if the chance comes and they do, he was going to clear all the data from his friend's phone. And he wasn't going to feel guilty about his friend losing all his pictures and the guitar riffs he was working so hard on getting recorded without making any mistake. Yes. He definitely wasn't going to feel guilty about that.

"If you had told me before that you were into drag queen makeup doing, I would've brought you some of the makeup grandma was sending me when she had alzheimer and kept forgetting that her grandchild was a boy and not a girl. " Takashima who was the only one of the three able to talk because he had practiced at home to form a sentence without bursting into laughter while looking at the picture said then went back to laughing with the other two.

"You're a dick!" The shorter one started feeling the anger growing inside of his body that he began to feel his veins throbbing in his neck.

"Aren't we all?"

Takanori stopped walking and gave him the look that says, if you say another word I'm going to expose all of your secrets to a certain black haired walking next to you. And the threatened one shut his mouth immediately. "I'm going to my class." And with that, he turned to the opposite direction and started walking to his history class ignoring the see you laters his still laughing friends were throwing in his direction.

Did Takanori mention before that he hates history? Well he didn't need to because who the hell enjoys to hear boring stories about long dead old people's achievements? 

He walked into the classroom and sat down in his desk on the second seat from the back by the window. That was his usual seat, because in all the anime that he had watched the protagonist sits in that seat, and he thought that by doing that something could change in his pathetic life. He was doing so since middle school and nothing had changed. But he wasn't going to lose hope yet. 

He placed a notebook on his desk to work as a pillow before resting his head on it. He thought that a notebook wouldn't be as hard as a wooden surface under his head. He knew that he was wrong but kept doing it anyway.

He felt something hit the back of his chair. And he didn't need to turn around to know who sits behind him in history. So he didn't.

"Did you do the assignment for me?" The voice that he hated oh so much said in a strong tone.

He didn't even tell him to do it for him. But Takanori made two just in case this happens. However, today he was in a bad mood, and nothing more than seeing the guy behind him stutter when the teacher asks him about the assignment could make him feel a little bit better. So he decided to not give it to him.

The constant hitting and pushing of the poor chair that didn't do anything wrong except having Takanori sitting on him stoped as the sound of Haruko-san's high heels echoed around the classroom. 

"Okay. You can ignore me all you want, but you'll pay for it later little Taka." The angry Denji behind him hissed before giving one last strong hit to his chair.

It seems like he had been signed up for another three against little one battle. His face hasn't even healed completely from the last one yet, but he didn't care. And it seems like his attitude of doing reckless actions without caring about their consequences was getting him constantly in trouble. But he didn't care about that either.

After telling that demon his wish last week, he had actually thought that he was finally going to get free from that guy's torturing, but it looks like he was wrong, because the blond had disappeared after giving him that makeup look which had only served to add another touch of suffering into his life.

"Good morning class." Haruko-san said not so cheerfully gaining no response in return, except from that girl with big glasses sitting in the front, which seemed to be enough for her to keep talking. "Before collecting the assignments I gave you, that you definitely did at home." Takanori who was half asleep on his desk smiled at that hearing the guy behind him bouncing his leg nervously. "I want you to welcome your new classmate who had just came from America, Suzuki Akira. Please take good care of him!"

America? Why would someone come all the way from there to study in a school in Kanagawa? Well if it were Takanori, he would never do that. Especially not to a school where a named guy sitting behind him would make his everyday life a living hell. But to be honest, even if he moved right now to study in a school in the other side of the planet, there was still a guy like Denji who was going to start picking up on him, because no matter where he was, he would always be as successful as he is right here in being a victim. That's something that Takanori knew and accepted for a long time now.

He heard the girls in the class whispering about how hot the new guy is and hoped that the creepy girl sitting in the other half of the classroom would like that guy as well so that she'd stop staring at him all the time and sending him messages in hungarian in the middle of the night that translated to 'Oh I hope we get married and live in a forest till we get old and get eaten by the same bear so we could stay together in that bear's stomach forever.' Or 'Oh I hope we get married and live in the north pole till we get old and get eaten by the same polar bear so we could stay together in that polar bear's stomach forever.'

"Please take care of me." The new guy said and Takanori immediately froze in his spot.

That voice. That voice! Takanori definitely knew it's owner. And as he lifted his head to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him, his jaw dropped as he realised that his assumptions were true.

The blond who was enjoying the attention given to him that he almost forgot why he was here in the first place slightly smirked as he saw the shocked look on a certain black haired sitting next to the window. 

"Feel free to sit wherever you want Suzuki-san." With a small neck bow, the blond made his way towards the only free seat which happened to be the one next to Denji.

Takanori who followed him with his wide eyes as he walked and sat down and kept staring at him for a good four minutes completely oblivious to the suspicious looks his classmates were throwing towards him shivered as he felt a lip whispering in his right ear."Oooh does our little Taka have a crush on the new guy?"

The loud sound of his chair scraping against the floor caused by him jumping trying to go as far away from his lovely enemy's lips as possible made the teacher stop writing and look at him furiously."Matsumoto-san! Azuma-san! Can you please postpone whatever romantic conversation you two are having until you're out of my class. Thank you." And with that said, the whole class burst out laughing. 

Takanori's face twisted into a grimace as Haruko-san's implications sank into his head. 

"No! You misunderstood. Please let me explain!" Denji tried to explain but was cut off by the teacher telling him that if he adds another word he had to get out of her class and never come back until he brings one of his parents. 

"See what you've done little bitch! I will fucking kill you!" Great. Now he wasn't just 'little-Taka'. He became a little bitch too. 

He turned his head one last time to glare at the newcomer who was forcing the laughter back into his mouth with his left hand before resting his head back on his notebook deciding that taking a nap would definitely be the best choice right now.

Takanori couldn't sleep.

Instead, he kept counting the seconds inside his head and checking the time every minute to see if his head-clock was counting at the same speed as the one hanged on the wall or not.

After the four long deadly boring hours of history, he started putting his stuff inside of his bag ready to abandon the place. But before he walked out of the classroom he turned around to face the blond who was already looking at him as if expecting that he was going to say something. 

"Follow me. We need to talk." 

Takanori grabbed the guy who had just entered the bathroom by the collar pushing him against the wall before closing the door and slamming his hand on the hard surface next to his head.

"When you asked me to follow you, I had no idea that this was your intention. Shouldn't we at least go to a place where we won't be disturbed?"

"Everyone uses the bathrooms downstairs so we won't be distributed!" 

The blond smirked and leaned forward. "Oh, so you really are intending to do uninnocent things to me little Taka."

"Don't call me that!! And stop saying stupid things and tell me what the hell are you doing here!" The black haired took a few steps backwards crossing his arms.

"And I who thought that you'd be happy to see me after not seeing me for twelve thousand nine hundred ninety minutes and thirty three seconds. Or was it twelve thousand eight hundred ninety nine minutes and thirt-" The younger stamped his foot angrily on the ground making it clear for the taller one that he wasn't interested in knowing the exact amount of time he had disappeared. "Didn't you ask me to grant your wish without killing or torturing anyone? That's what I'm here for."

"And in order to do so, the only idea you managed to come up with was to come study in my class?"

The blond leaned on the wall behind him crossing his arms. "Do you have a better one?"

"I should've just let you kill them instead of this." He muttered voiceless under his breath.

"I can still do that if you want me to!" Takanori looked at the blond's sparkling eyes, and wished if he only had half the excitement for living his life that this guy in front of him had for killing people.

"As I've said before. No!" He sighed and locked eyes with the blond. "Just please don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourself by doing some of your supernatural shows."

"Oh come on. I've lived for hundreds of years, so I have plenty of experience in hiding my supernatural powers. I'm more professional than you think."

"Good." The shorter one said and opened the door stepping out of the bathroom and starting to walk towards the cafeteria. 

On his way down he caught a glimpse of Shou walking inside one of the classrooms with a guy, that guy was actually pulling him inside by the hand. 

Takanori couldn't stop his legs from walking towards that classroom and peeking through the slightly open door. 

He immediately regretted doing so as the first thing he saw was how their lips crashed against each other.

Takanori didn't have a lot of dreams, and seeing one of them dying in front of his eyes right now hurts more than he could've possibly imagined. He was fantasizing the whole time since Shou had learned his name and started calling him by his nickname after, that there was actually a chance of them being together someday. But it looks like he was very wrong. 

He wanted for Shou to be happy, he really did, even if he had no part in creating that happiness. But when you realize that your loved one is in love with somebody else and that the life you thought you'd have with them is no longer possible, you'll no longer feel or look at the world in the same way again. Your life has just changed. You have just changed. And all that you want to do now is turn back time and figure out a way to make things work. 

But you can’t.

Takanori wiped a tear that was about to escape from his left eye and forced the other ones back. Now he has to figure out how he was going to cope with this.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

Did Shou just push the other guy away?

"I'm sorry, I know that I surprised you, but" The guy who was now looking at the ground took a deep breath and continued. "Shou, I really like you. No. I love you! Would you please go out with me?"

Shou who looked just as surprised as the guy peeking through the door kept opening and closing his mouth not knowing what to say. After a short while he finally broke the silence. 

"Toshiro, you are a smart, intelligent and caring guy, and I like all those traits about you" Please say a 'but' please say a 'but'. Takanori was praying silently as he watched the scene. "But I really don’t feel a romantic connection between us, and I’d really appreciate it if we can still keep our friendship."

Takanori was literally jumping with a stupid grin on his face. He wanted to feel bad for that Toshiro guy, but he was busy being overjoyed right now. 

In the middle of his silent celebration, he lost his balance and ended up pushing the door a little bit causing it to make a loud squeaking sound. And he didn't wait for the two guys to turn their heads towards it, because he was already running away.

"Oh there he is!" His best friend's voice resounded as he walked into the cafeteria. "Where have you been?"

Takanori let out a long breath as he sat down beside him. "In the bathroom."

Yuu took a sip from his orange juice and looked at him."That was a pretty hard poop then." 

His words earned him a disgusted look from the wavy haired in front of him and a slap on the shoulder from the black haired sitting next to him. "Dude! Stop talking about shit while we're eating!" Kai said struggling to swallow the chewed food in his mouth.

Takanori was still lost in the events from earlier when Kai snapped a finger in front of his face. "Huh, what?"

"I said do you have any idea who that hot guy is?" He turned his head to where his friend was looking, and wasn't at all surprised by what he saw. 

A certain blond walking into the cafeteria surrounded by lots of girls. Like a sugar surrounded by ants. Except that he definitely couldn't be referred to as sugar.

"Well he definitely is hot." Takashima said staring at him in awe causing the raven haired in front of him to return the potato that was making it's way towards his open mouth back into his lunchbox and cross his arms while turning to look at the centre of attention with narrowed eyes.

"He's waving at you!" Kai said to Takanori who was looking almost terrified with eyes that said what the fuck do you think you're doing to the blond who was now walking towards them with a wide smile.

"Taka-chan! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Reita's smile almost turned into a grin as he saw the way the younger started looking at him.

Taka-chan! Taka-chan!!

"Oh, so you guys know each other!" Takashima said almost clapping his hands with excitement. And nobody except him knows what he was excited about.

"Uhm yeah. Guys this is..." What the fuck was that name he said earlier!

Reita leaned forward and whispered in the younger's ear. "Suzuki Akira."

Takanori pushed the blond's face away from his ear with his hand while looking at his friends who were looking at him expectantly as if he was about to announce the name of the lottery winner.

"Suzuki Akira. My new classmate."

After the long series of the needlessly 'nice to meet yous' and my name iss', Takashima invited the newcomer to sit with them, which he gladly did pushing the black haired with his hip and forcing him to make a place for his medium sized ass to sit in.

"Where exactly in America were you living?" The three guys kept asking Reita their endless questions while a frustrated Takanori was devouring his food silently. 

The blond took a minute to recall all the states he've been to, and wondered if they haven't changed since the renaissance. "In los angeles."

"Wow! I heard that all the celebrities live there! Your family must be pretty rich then." Kai said with wide eyes.

"Yes. They are." The blond grabbed a meatball with his chopsticks and looked at the guy beside him. "Do you want some meatballs Taka-chan?"

"No. Thank you. I'm vegetarian." Takanori spat the words through gritted teeth looking at him furiously. 

"Since when did you become a vegetarian? Because the last time I checked, which was just a few seconds ago, you were madly chewing on a chicken wing that you almost broke it's bones with your doglike teeth." Yuu licked the sauce on his index finger as he finished talking.

The younger didn't get the chance to give him a proper answer, which he actually didn't have, because the demon next to him was now forcing the meatball with a chopstick into his mouth. 

"Come on Taka-chan, you need protein to get stronger."

While the younger was struggling not to choke, the other guys on the table were just laughing at him clearly enjoying the scene in front of them. And at that moment, Takanori was seriously considering ending his friendship with them, even if he won't be able to make any other friends for the rest of his life. Because being alone was better than having friends who are watching how a demon is trying to choke you to death in front of them, and not doing anything to help you.

"Oh. It looks like my place's already taken."

A certain guy's voice made the boys turn their attention towards him, the blond included, ending with that the killing attempt that they were all enjoying. 

Takanori watched the guy coming their way with his usual bright smile. And before Takanori could start describing how important his smile was for humanity, he remembered that the lips he was looking at had another guy's oral bacteria on them and his insides curdled like milk with lemon.

"Oh hey Shou." Takashima said giving the guy next to him a small hit with his leg.

Thanks Takashima. But I don't need you to hit me to be able to see that the guy I like is here.

"Hey guys." His eyes moved between the faces he was already familiar with and stopped as they reached the new one. "I don't think we've met before."

"He just moved into our school from America!" Kai said still amazed by the fact that this guy actually lived there.

"How interesting!" The standing guy stretched out his right hand to the blond. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shou."

The blond stared the extended hand for a few seconds before looking back up locking eyes with it's owner and grabbing it firmly."Akira."

At that moment, Takashima who was watching the scene from the corner of the table started shifting his eyes with high speed between the two serious faces, and a knowing smile took place on his face.


	5. Meditation can be a more effective painkiller than morphine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that the kind of music I listen to while I'm writing affects Takanori's everyday life events.

The girls who were supposed to be stretching cheered screaming at the top of their lungs. And that didn't seem to get them any attention from the coach who was attentively observing every movement the blond was making.

Reita was running, the ball moving in between his feet as if there was a magnetic force connecting it to them.

He dribbled the ball past several players. 

If he passes it now to the attacker on the left who is ready to receive it, there's a really good chance for a goal. 

But he didn't pass the ball. 

Since the beginning, whenever the ball came to him, he didn't pass it on to anyone else but raced toward the goal alone. He was constantly trying to make goals by himself.

And he did.

With some fancy footwork he easily made his way past the last two defenders and kept running until he reached the goal box, and with a bicycle kick he shot the ball.

The goalkeeper jumped to the side trying to prevent the ball from going past him but to no avail, because it had already flew up past him and slammed hard into the nets.

The girls screams and cheers became louder as they watched the goal being scored, and Reita who walked proudly to the middle line waving back at them.

"What a show off." Takanori rolled his eyes leaning against the goal post in his right.

Did he really had to do a half backflip in order to shoot that ball?

No he didn't. He just seems to enjoy being the centre of attention. But to be honest, his new teammate's attitude of keeping the ball to himself was actually benefiting him in a way, because nobody was throwing balls towards him aiming for his goal and hitting his face instead. 

"Matsumoto!" He heard Denji's voice calling him by his last name which felt so strange for his brain to process. That voice and his last name don't usually come combined together, and when they do, only bad things follow. 

Takanori swallowed hard and turned his head towards the voice, and Denji who was running in his direction smirked before shooting the ball as hard as his leg can directly towards his face.

The goalkeeper's brain was screaming at his legs or hands or any of his small body parts to make a movement and get him out of the flying ball's way, but they seemed to be out of service at that moment, and the only thing that he managed to do was to close his eyelids waiting for the unavoidable collision. 

He heard the sound of the ball hitting something, and as he was about to kneel down and start wailing he realised that it actually didn't hit him. So he opened his eyes. And instead of his enemy's smirking face he was faced by Reita's back. The blond was gripping the ball with his right hand forcefully.

"Fweeeeeeet!!" The blast of the whistle turned everyone's attention towards the coach."Time's up! Good job everyone."

With quick short steps, Takanori walked to the boys dressing room .

He opened his locker and realised that his yellow soft towel wasn't there. And then remembered that he took it with him home last week to wash it. Which he did. But that demon started using it saying that it was the younger's duty to provide him with towels, so he decided to bring the blue one instead. But that demon used it as well saying that the yellow one wasn't as soft on his sensitive skin as the blue one, so he said why not bring the pink one, no one was going to see him wearing it anyway because he changes his clothes inside the shower. But guess what? That demon used it as well and didn't bother giving an explanation!

Takanori grabbed his homemade shower bag and slammed the locker shut. Great. Now he has to use that rough and scratchy towel that feels like Brillo pads, which he only used once at the beginning of the year and almost peeled his skin as he started wiping the water off his body with it.

He stepped into the shower and turned the water on checking it with his small toes to make sure that it was in the perfect temperature before allowing it to touch his precious body. 

He stood under the shower head and felt as the water dripped down his hair softly and started running over his skin like a caress.

While taking showers at home, he usually turns his phone on for music and starts jumping and singing along imagining as if he was on a stage, and doesn't stop until he slips and hits his head thinking that this was it and he was going to be headlining the 'stupid injuries that could be easily avoided' seven am radio talk show with a catchy episode title like 'Top Ten Ways To Prevent A Bathroom Slip That The Poor Sixteen Year Old Takanori Didn't Know About', and Haruto-kun would be the host of that episode because his voice is better than Natsu-kun, and he will definitely take that episode as a chance to convince the parents of how careless and irresponsible they are for letting their children use the bathroom without having the 'super nonslip strips' that the radio station's best sponsor's company was specialised in making.

Takanori closed his eyes and started following the shower meditation steps Kai had told him at lunch. 

He took a deep breath and imagined himself standing under a waterfall in the depths of the woods. Which wasn't as hard as he thought it would be because the smell of the unkown fruit scent of his shower gel combined with his classmates screams, laughs and all their other animalistic voices worked so well in adding a realistic wild atmosphere into the place.

He started focusing on his breath and watched it going in through his nose, and out through his mouth. In through his nose, and out through his mouth. In and out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In-

The sound of the curtain opening and closing behind him took him harshly out of his deep meditative state. He turned around with a jump almost slipping and hitting his head and starting to think that this was it and that he was going to be headlining the 'Stupid injuri-okay let's talk about this later. 

He almost slipped if not for two strong hands grabbing him and not letting go until they made sure that his legs were able to steadily hold him again.

Takanori gasped as he was faced by the naked upper body he knew very well. He opened his mouth and the blond immediately held a finger to his mouth as a sign to not speak. 

As if he was able to make any sound. 

He was just trying to get more oxygen into his system to ease his shock a little bit.

"This is the only one left." He heard the voice that he couldn't recognise say before the curtain's opening sound resonated again.

"Found you little Ta-" Takanori who wasn't able to see anything except the white chest a few millimetres from his eyes watched as the blond turned his head to look at the newcomers.

"You need something Denji and Denji's friend?"

"Oh I thought you were.... Sorry nevermind." And then the curtain shut close. 

Sorry? Denji saying sorry? That was the first time he hears him say it. He was sorry for opening the curtain on a guy because he thought he was someone else and not sorry for all the shit he made him go through? 

Life definitely isn't fair.

"They're gone. You're allowed to speak now." Reita said turning around and facing the shorter one.

Takanori looked up forcing his eyes which were wondering around to look at the guy in front of him. He tried to get something out of his mouth, but it looks like he was still in his shock state.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Reita asked raising an eyebrow at the black haired who was checking if he still had any vocal cord left by now.

"Aaa....ehm....thanks." Thank? Thanks! What the hell are you thanking him for? This naked pervert had just entered while you're nakedly taking a shower! And don't start with the he had good intentions thing because he could've found another way! The angry angel sitting on Takanori's right shoulder said.

"Thanks? That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard from you." His voice made the angry angel sitting on Takanori's right shoulder calm down. The black haired turned to glare at the fictional character who was now looking at the blond with pink heart eyes. You'll go to hell for not doing your job properly you fake angel! "What is this? You haven't even shampooed your hair yet! What were you doing in here all that time?"

Reita grabbed the coconut shampoo bottle and started pouring the white thick liquid on his hand before distributing it between both of his hands and taking them into the younger's hair.

Takanori tried to convince his body that this was so uncomfortably weird and that he had to move away from his hands. But his body doesn't seem to be listening to anything he says today.

As the blond massaged the lather into his head he gave in closing his eyes and let himself drift off. 

He liked to have his hair played with, his mother used to massage his head and play with his hair everytime he couldn't sleep at night. But since she passed away, he never let anyone touch it, not even his best friend. And this demon should definitely not be an exception. 

But those fingers felt so good massaging his scalp. They artfully moved from the back of his head to the front, and from the left to the right. Like a skilful pianist playing one of Chopin's études. His own fingers never felt this good doing this simple job. Was it because the blond's fingers were bigger than his?

Stop thinking about how good his fingers are!

Takanori was literally making up a hight pitched screaming voice inside his head to stop his thoughts. But that wasn't working at all!

He opened his eyes and stared at the body in front of him. He watched as the few left drops of water slowly made their way through the smooth skin and the perfect well organized muscles that made his body look like one of Galleria Borghese's finest sculptures. 

"Close your eyes." 

Takanori did so and felt as the water started falling on his head taking the lather on his hair on its way towards his face, which made him put more force on his eyelids trying to prevent the shampoo from making any contact with his eyes.

Takanori had to bite down on his lower lip to stop himself from shivering. And that wasn't because he was cold, but because of the sensations that were growing every second inside of his body. And if he doesn't find a way to stop them, they were going to grow out of his body through one of his smallest members. 

Oops. It looks like they already started making their way to the outside world.

But who could blame him?

The feeling of the warm water trickling down his back, and those soft hands which were delicately stroking his hair making contact with his skin every second was enough to send any human being over the edge. 

The younger opened his eyes as he realised that the hair washing session had ended a few seconds ago. He looked at the guy in front of him and could see that he’d been watching his face the entire time.

"Do you want me to wash your body as well?" And without waiting for an answer he leaned in to grab the shower gel.

"No! I'll do it myself. Just get out." Takanori couldn't be more proud of his voice for materialising that line he was repeatedly saying in his head.

"Okay. Let's keep that for another time then." Reita took a step backwards but the black haired immediately took a step towards him decreasing the distance between them again.

"What? You changed your mind?" The blond raised an eyebrow looking almost surprised. 

"No, just...Can you close your eyes before going out." Takanori's fingers bent towards his palms and held there tightly, almost breaking the skin under his nails.

He watched as Reita's face wore a confused expression, before breaking into a devilish smirk as he looked down. Shit.

"Ooh. It looks like you have a little problem down there Taka-chan." He whispered those words in his ears making it impossible for the younger to stop the shivers from going down his spine to a certain place and make his whole body tremble. 

"Don't call me that." He said in a small voice causing the blond's smirk to grow.

"You know. I can help you with that too. All you need to do is ask." The demon said softly while slowly pushing the smaller body to the wall. 

At that moment, Takanori's internal logical alarms were all hysterically screaming at him to do something. 

But he felt as if he was paralyzed.

And all he was thinking about was how would these hands that made him feel all those strong sensations just by stroking his hair make him feel if they touched other parts of his body.

"I'm waiting for your answer Taka-chan." 

Takanori swallowed hard and lifted his eyes which were locked with the white chest the whole time to lock them with the chest owner's eyes. 

He tried to find something inside of them.

Something that says that he had to get out of here, that this wasn't the guy that he had been dreaming of doing these things with for the first time, that this guy was a DEMON and now he was supposed to be pushing him away or at least saying no.

But he didn't find anything like that. Instead, he felt himself getting lost inside of them more than he already was, but in a good way. Like a person who had been locked in a serial killer's basement for a month eating only onion and garlic, and then someday the serial killer forgets the basement door open so the person sneaks out and starts running away for hours until he finds himself lost in a beautiful forest, surrounded by all kinds of flowers and delicious food (don't ask me where did the food come from because I don't know) kind of lost. It was as if he was being hypnotized. Or at least that's what he thought being hypnotized feels like. 

"Hurry up you have just one minute left!" The coach's deep voice worked as a snap of finger in front of his face taking him out of his wild thoughts. 

"Get out!" He hissed pushing the blond away from him and out of the shower.

Great!

Now how was he supposed to solve his grown up problem in one minute? 

________________

Takanori walked through the hallway mentally slapping himself with every step as he thought about what he was considering to do a few minutes ago. He was probably under some sort of demonic mind control. Yes. He definitely was.

He stepped into the library and grabbed three books from the shelves before heading towards his favourite seat which was thankfully unoccupied and sat down.

A deep frown was forming on his face as he started reading the third book and finding that the story was completely different from the other two.

"This is bullshit." He sighed resting his head on his left hand.

"What's frustrating you Taka?" The unexpected voice of the guy who sat in the chair next to him made him jump.

"Oh h..hey." He stuttered feeling the awkwardness growing inside of him.

"Hey." Shou smiled at him the smile that made his heart melt every time. "What are you doing?"

Takanori struggled to take his eyes off the beautiful face in front of him. "I have to write an essay about" he checked the names on the book "Orpheus and Eurydice. And every book I read tells a different story about them."

"Mhmm Orpheus and Eurydice." Shou removed his black scarf and put it on the table. "Orpheus was the best musician that ever lived, he had inherited his artistic gift from god Apollo, his father. He had given him a lyre when he was a little baby, which Orpheus had mastered in no time. His mother was the Muse Callipose, from whom he took the powers that a mortal man can't have. He was so talented in music, to a level where it was believed that his music had supernatural effects. When he played his golden lyre, the trees bent their brenches to listen, birds, animals and rocks moved to be near him, beasts would crawl to him. There was no mortal or god that could resist his melody. He was loved by many, women and men, mortals and immortals, but his heart was only capable to beat for the nymph, a human-tree hybrid that his eyes first fell on while he was playing on his golden lyre one day, her wide open blue eyes immediately captivated him. He was deeply in love with her, and she loved him just as much as he did. So they decided to get married. One day, Eurydice was wandering in the forest with the Nymphs, when god Aristaeus saw her beauty and desired it. He started chasing her. She got scared and tried to escape, she tripped as she was running away from him and got bitten by a snake. The venom of its bite killed her at once and her spirit went to the underworld. Orpheus descended into the underworld to get her back. And this was a difficult thing to do, a normal mortal wouldn't be able to get in there, but Orpheus had his lyre and his voice. When he arrived at the rock-hewn gates, Cerberus, the three headed dog who was guarding it rushed forward growling angrily at him. He took his lyre and started playing on it charming the guard into letting him pass. After that he had to pass through Hades regions. He faced king Hades and his queen Persephone playing for them his sorrow at the loss of his love. Take me to her. I pray you. I cannot live without her. Orpheus begged while playing sad touching strains. The frozen heart in Persphone's chest melted and a tear rolled down her cheek. Even Hades could not help weeping. They decided to let Orpheus through to Eurydice. They told him that Eurydice would follow him into the world of the living, and once she gets there, she would change from her shade form back to a woman. But warned him that if he doubted and turned around to see her, he would lose her forever. Orpheus turned and began his journey back to life. He was so happy that he'll finally be reunited again with the love of his life. As he was walking, he started listening closely trying to hear her footsteps behind him. But she was a shade, and shades make no sound. He was starting to become doubtful. He thought that Hades and Persphone had lied to him to get him out of the underworld. As he was only one feet away from the light, Orpheus completely lost faith and turned around. He was able to see Eurydice gently smiling at him, but only for a moment before she was gone. Orpheus tried to enter the underworld to get her back again, but one cannot enter twice the same way, and no other way was open to him. The heart broken musician kept wandering disoriented, day and night, he believed that nothing was left for him in the living world. All that was left to him was death. One day, he took his golden lyre and started playing so mournfully that the animals who surrounded him tore him apart, weeping as they did so. And he didn't try to do anything to stop them."

Takanori who was memorizing every detail of the story teller's face, while listening carefully to what he said exhaled scratching the back of his neck. 

"Wow. That's sad."

Shou chuckled at the words that the younger chose to describe the story and stood up. "Yes it is. I think I should get going. I hope this was helpful for you."

The black haired who was saddened by the fact that the older one was leaving nodded smiling. "Very! Thank you so much for your help!"

"Anytime Taka." He took his scarf off the table walking closer to the seated guy and wrapped it around his neck."Your hair's still wet. This will keep you a bit warm until you get home." And with a poke on the younger's nose he smiled and walked away waving at him.

Takanori was far on the clouds to be able to wave back. He buried his face in the big scarf around his neck inhaling the best smell that had ever got into his nose.

What did just happen?


	6. Each pound of whole leaf tobacco will yield you approximately 1.5-2 cartons of cigarettes.

Takanori buried his face in the pillow and started whining. "I really don't feel like going out tonight Shimaaaaa."

"Come on Takaaaaa it's going to be fun I promise!" His friend said using his best convincing voice tone. 

"But you know that I hate parties Shimaaaaa." He knew that his whining wasn't going to help him out of this, because if Takashima tries to convince him for more than three minutes to go somewhere, he was going to go to that somewhere. No matter what he says or does. 

He still remembers when his friend tried to convince him for more than three minutes to go to that halloween party, Takanori sent him a message one hour before the party started, he told him that he can't go out because he had a headache and turned his phone off. When he was in deep sleep dreaming of two unicorns getting married, he was shoved back to consciousness as he felt himself rolling on his bed, then getting carried over something hard. He opened his eyes and all he could see was white. He was almost convinced that he became blind and that the glasses his optician prescribed him two years ago which he only wore for three hours in total were the reason behind his blindness, he decided that he had to get that optician into prison to prevent him from ruining other innocent people's lives. To be honest, he didn't actually care about those people or the whole world getting blind, he just hated that optician because he had once told him that he has a weird nose. He started recalling all the lawyers addresses he memorized specifically for that matter because he won't be able to go search for them on the internet as he was blind. But when he heard his friend's voice asking him why the hell wasn't he trying to escape he realised that the motherfucker had rolled him in his own bedsheet and was now kidnapping him! 'You almost broke my shoulder you fat cow!" Was what Takashima said as he threw him to the ground. The younger broke free from the white bedsheet and almost choked on air as he saw the familiar school faces looking at him. 

He was wearing only his boxer.

And even though he got titled as the best costume of the night, because Takashima told everyone that he was representing a husband who got caught cheating and his wife threw him out of the house with the dirty sheets which contained another woman's smell, he couldn't get over the humiliation he felt being seen by everyone in his school wearing only his starry night boxer. 

"You hate parties. You hate going to the movies. You hate shopping. You hate everything Takaaaaa!" He was right. Takanori hated everything. What's wrong with that? He's a free human being who had the right to choose what to like and what to hate. And instead of going through the long process of liking this and hating this he decided to save time and just hate everything. 

You should work smart not hard.

"But my leg hurts as well, I can't walk two steps without falling and hitting my face Shimaaaaa!" 

"Do you want me to come take you by force again?" 

"You won't be able to do that! You won't find the keys!" Takanori patted his own head proud of himself. He had taken the spare keys from their first secretive place under the white flowers pot that his friend discovered, and hid them in a very secretive one that his friend would never think about.

Under the yellow flowers pot next to the white flowers pot.

"I know that they're under the yellow flowers pot." What the hell! How did he discover it?! Takanori was about to jump from his bed and run to save the keys, but Takashima's next words stopped him from doing so. "I've made two copies of them."

"That's illegal! I'm reporting you to the police!"

"Do it and I'll go kill Denji and show the police all the messages you sent me fantasizing about how you wish to cut him to small pieces with a fork and feed him to dogs and they will arrest you with me so we'll get in jail together, and I'll definitely become as popular in there as I am in the outside world, and I'll make the prisoners there who will be my followers to make you clean the stinky toilets everyday." 

Who was this guy? It looks like he was being friends with a criminal all that time!

"Fuck you!"

"Great! You have forty five minutes to get ready." And then he hung up.

After fifteen minutes of complaining to the universe about how unfair the life it had created for him was, Takanori stood up from his bed and decided to go get dressed. 

He opened his wardrobe and took out an oversized white shirt with a big black You're all Fucking Machines written in the back and a pair of tight black jeans. If he adds his leather boots to the whole look and why not a little bit of black eyeliner he was going to look great. Takanori knows very well that with some very little effort he could turn into one of the hottest creatures in japan. And he was proud of it.

"You're going somewhere?" The black haired who was lifting his right leg trying to get it out from his grey pyjama pants started losing the balance of his left leg as he heard that voice, and with three or four bounces around the place he fell to the floor hitting his face.

He lifted his head to glare at the blond standing next to the bed, but realised that it would be wiser if he go cover his almost naked body first, because as you can see he was only wearing his starry night boxer that he was definitely going to throw away when he comes back. It was probably possessed by a pole dancer ghost. 

"I've told you a million times to not just show up from nowhere. Don't you have any respect for people's privacy? I can't even change my clothes in peace in my fucking room!!" The younger said wrapping himself with his white bedsheet. Yeah, the white bedsheet and the starry night boxer should definitely not be used in the same day.

"Oh come on. I've already seen you naked, so I don't think there's still any part of your body that needs privacy." Reita was talking about his naked body parts as if he was talking about potato chips, and Takanori didn't know whether to get angry or feel ashamed of that shower incident.

"Stop talking about that! And get out of here because I want to fucking wear my clothes!" His embarrassed angry body was now sending all the blood it contains into his cheeks. 

The blond walked to the bed and threw his body on it making it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. "Unfortunately, I have nowhere to go. Your father downstairs keeps walking from one room to another and it's very tiring to keep disappearing and reappearing every five seconds. Unless you want to present me to him as you're boyfriend so I will be able to move freely in the house. And probably get my own room so you'll stop whining every morning about me 'crushing you in your own bed at night'. Oh wait, I forgot that couples sleep in the same room so i guess that won't work."

"I would never do that! And who even said that I like guys!" Well it was pretty obvious he does after what happened in that cursed shower. But even if he had I like guys written on his forehead, nobody has the right to start making assumptions about him.

"I know you do. Gays always find each other in this world." Takanori was about to tell him to stop saying untrue things about him because he was actually bisexual when something clicked in his head.

"Do you mean that you as well...you like...you know." You can't even say two simple words. Great Takanori, now all the books you read about confidence and self acceptance can go throw themselves in the trashcan. 

"I like guys? Yes I do." Reita removed a few strands of hair from his face and continued. "A few hundreds of years ago, me and my fellow demons were playing truth or dare, and I was dared to kiss one of them. I did, but I forgot to say no homo, and since then I became one of the gayest demons that ever existed."

Takanori kept looking at the serious face in front of him, not knowing whether he was the crazy one or if all the creatures that surrounded him were crazy. He decided to just take his clothes and go change in the bathroom. 

_____________________

"You're ready on time. That's impressive!" Takashima said as he opened the front door pulling the younger inside. 

"Yeah I'm not feeling like hearing your shouting today. Oh hello Mayumi-san." Takanori walked to the middle aged woman giving her a small hug.

"How are you doing my dear? I haven't seen you in a while. Why didn't you come over this weekend?" The woman said giving him a warm smile.

Takanori looked at her apologetically scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I had lots of homework to do."

"Oh you know he's lying mom." The wavy haired said gaining a glare and a chuckle from the other two people in the place. 

The woman walked to him and hit the back of his head playfully. "Stop teasing him Shima!"

"Ouch! Mom! You should be on my side! I'm your son!" Takashima exclaimed using a dramatic tone.

"No you're not! Actually your father and I found you next to the church and decided to illegally adopt you." The woman walked to the living room to grab her purse and keys before walking to the front door. "I'll get going now. Have fun in the party! And no alcohol please!"

Takashima was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of the door closing. His whole life was a lie? If his current parents weren't the biological ones then who were his real parents and why did they disown him? Was his father an alcoholic and his mother a cocaine addict and couldn't take the responsibility of having a child? Was his mother in a relationship with a married man who forced her to throw him away or he would break up with her?

Takashima shrugged and started walking up the stairs. 

"I'll go change my clothes. If the other guy comes open the door!"

The other guy? 

"Who are you talking about?" Takanori didn't get any answer in return. And after a few seconds he heard someone knocking on the door.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He hissed as he opened it and was faced by the face that he definitely wasn't expecting to see.

The blond smiled at him. "Takashima invited me to go with him to a party."

"And why didn't you tell me that?!"

"Well I thought that they didn't invite you and I didn't want your feelings to get hurt." He answered leaning on the door frame. 

Takanori looked at him shocked. "You were going to hangout with my friend behind my back?!!"

Reita nodded. "Yes."

Eating his food. Wearing his clothes. Sleeping in his room. Using his towels. Studying in his class. And now trying to steal his friends! He could just kill him and call himself Takanori and everyone would be okay with it. 

It looks like he had underestimated this demon!

"Oh you came!" Takashima said with a wide smile running down the stairs. "Let's go then. Yuu just called me saying that the party had already began!"

And with that said. The demon, the duck, and the small undefined creature between them made their way towards the party.

________________

Takanori didn't like crowded places. And the amount of people in that house was suffocating. 

They made their way through the dancing bodies into the living room. That no longer looks like a living room. Because the smell of alcohol and cigarettes that filled the place, and the intense make out sessions that you could see whenever you turn your head made it look more like a brothel. 

"Finally!" Yuu showed up from nowhere taking the three of them into one big hug and resting his hand on Takashima's shoulders after.

"Hey Yuu." The wavy haired said turning his head to face the raven.

"Hey Shima." Yuu replied smiling at him.

Takanori rolled his eyes at the love birds in front of him. "Where's Kai?" 

"He said that he can't come because when I called him he was in the middle of baking a cake that'll take him four hours to be done." The raven said with a straight face and turned to smile at the guy next to him again.

Four hours?

The black haired looked at him and wished that his best friend was this easy to get rid of.

Yuu whispered something in Takashima's ear and the latter started smiling. "Hey Taka, we have to go somewhere. You'll be okay here with Akira?"

Akira? Who the hell is Aki.....oh.

"Yeah sure."

The two guys started walking away and Takanori smiled as he saw that they were holding each other's hands. At least that was something to sacrifice more of his precious time with that demon for.

"Let's dance!" Takanori was about to protest but he found himself already being dragged to the small dance floor in the middle of the living room.

"Let go of meee!" He tried to free himself but Reita was holding him tight. "I don't wanna dance!!!"

"Oh come on don't be boring! Let us have some fun while we're here!" Reita was now shaking the younger's stiff body with his hands from left to right trying to make him follow the rhythm of the music.

"I don't know how to dance!" Takanori was lying. He was one of the best dancers in japan even if he hasn't shown his talent to anybody. But that was his last convincing tool to get himself out of that embarrassing situation. 

The blond sighed loosening the grip on his arms a little bit, and Takanori almost believed that his fake reason actually worked. "I didn't want to have to do this but" he lifted the younger off the ground putting his small feet on top of his. "I think I have to use that stupid technique Edward did on Twilight."

What the actual fuck?! 

"Let go of me!!" He started hitting his chest but the blond was dancing and singing as if he didn't feel anything. 

It looks like there's no other way.

Takanori lifted his right leg hitting the blond's balls as hard as he can with his knee. "I said let gooo!!" 

Reita didn't even flinch. 

This guy can't be human! Oh great Takanori you've just came up with a new discovery. 

The blond's face moved closer to his ear. "I really like this song, and I'm not letting you go until it's over. So can you please try to assist in this dancing session? Or I'll have to decide that I like the next song as well, and the next, and the next, and guess what? You'll be stuck with me in this dance for the whole party. Thank you."

Sometimes people have to think wisely and make the right decisions even if they don't like them. And that's exactly what Takanori did. He stood still letting the blond make some seventeenth century dance moves with his powerless body. And thanked god that everyone around them was drunk and hopefully wouldn't be remembering any of this the next morning. 

After the forced dance, he walked with fast small steps to the free couch in the corner. And thanked god for the second time that day (which was very unusual) that some girls pulled the blond demon who was walking towards him out of the room. 

Now he can sit peacefully with himself. 

Oh shit.

He watched as the creepy girl from his class walked in and spotted him within two seconds with her big eyes smiling creepily as she did so and started walking towards him. 

Now he wished if he could just disappear like that demon does.

She sat down in the other side of the couch putting her hands with the palms facing upward on each of her thighs. 

Takanori was looking at her with the side of his eye and swallowed hard as he saw her feet moving slowly next to him followed by the rest of her body. She kept getting closer until their thighs were almost touching. 

He turned to look at her after a few seconds and regretted doing so after seeing her head slowly turning to face him. She did it in such slow motion that he was almost convinced that she was a robot.

"H..hi?" Takanori said trying to get himself out of the awkward staring situation. But guess what! He immediately regretted doing so. You're asking why? Because the creepy girl crushed her lips against his!

Takanori couldn't bring his body to do any reaction, and there was no need for it now because the girl already stood up and ran out of the room.

He stared at the door with wide eyes covering his lips with his hand and gasped as the realisation hit him.

Did she just steal his first kiss?

Takanori needed a smoke.

He stood outside, a few steps away from the house appreciating the calm atmosphere and took a second drag from his newly lit cigarette feeling it releasing more tension from his body.

"I didn't know you smoke." The black haired jumped at the unexpected voice next to his ear, but then he smiled as he faced it's owner. 

"Well yes I do." He said opening his pack of cigarettes "Do you want?"

"Sure." Takanori was about to take out his lighter but Shou had already taken his own from his pocket and lit the cigarette. "I didn't think you'd come to this party. "

"Me neither, but I've been dragged here by force." His emotional voice tone gained him a chuckle from the guy next to him.

"I think that's one of the best things that Shima had ever done." Shou took a drag from his cigarette before releasing the smoke into the air and said smiling. "You look beautiful by the way."

Takanori almost slapped himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Did Shou just say that he looks beautiful? So casually? As if it wasn't going to make his small heart miss countless beats? And now what was he supposed to say? If he still has a voice to talk with.

He didn't have to say anything because the door behind them opened revealing his two long missing friends.

"Takaaa we were looking for you!" Takashima said and smiled as he noticed the guy standing next to his friend. "Oh hey Shou! I thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah we thought you weren't coming Shouuuuu!!" The raven leaning on Takashima's shoulder said grinning stupidly revealing his drunken state.

"I changed my mind at the last moment." He smiled and turned his attention to the drunk guy. "Do you need any help with him?"

"No I've got this." He walked a few steps away from the door allowing some guys to enter. "Taka, would it be okay for you to go back home alone? I need to take him home, as you can see he can't go back by himself."

The shorter one nodded. "Yeah don't worry about me."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." 

"Shimaaaaa are we going to disneyland to see the gggiant mickey mouuuuuse?" Yuu asked as the wavy haired started walking dragging him along the way.

"Yes Yuu, I'm taking you to the giant mickey mouse."

And with that said, the new couple started their journey to disneyland to see the giant mickey mouse.


	7. To prevent a Vampire attack, a person should make bread with the blood of a vampire and eat it.

Takanori watched the two shadows beneath their feet melting and blending with the darkness as they walked under the deserted street lamps before disappearing into nothingness. His ears couldn't perceive any sound except the steady rhythm of their harmonized footsteps. They didn't come across any human being for the whole time they were walking, which wasn't at all surprising considering that it was almost two after midnight. But he wasn't complaining. He liked the calm atmosphere. Only the two of them walking under the moonlight sky as if they were the only two souls left on earth.

"You're so quiet." Shou's voice brought him back from his thoughts. The younger was glad that he took the initiative to break the silence between them, but now he was faced with a sentence that he had no idea how to respond to.

"I just don't know what to say." Even though his reply didn't reveal the slightest of his communication skills. Which he didn't have. He was still proud of himself for being able to form words correctly. 

He looked at the guy next to him trying to capture as much of his face features as possible, and immediately looked away when the latter turned to face him.

There was a few seconds of silence that felt like an eternity for Takanori being under the intense gaze of the taller one before he looked away allowing him to start breathing again.

But not for too long.

"I know you saw me and that guy kissing the other day." Shou said calmly and turned to face the shocked mess on his right.

"I'm sorry I...I..didn't mean-" Takanori stuttered and stopped walking trying to find some kind of excuse to get himself out of that embarrassing situation, but he got cut off.

"There's no need to apologize. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. There's nothing between me and that guy. He dragged me to the empty classroom saying that he had something very important to tell me, and as we got there he started kissing me. I was shocked for a moment and didn't know how to react, but then I managed to push him away. After that he apologized and confessed about the feelings he has for me. I told him that I don't feel the same. And when I heard the door opening I walked out of the room and saw you running away."

The black haired already knows the whole story. But why was he worried about him getting the wrong idea? "You don't have to explain anything to me. It was my fault to invade your privacy. I really am sorry."

"No. I had to explain what happened." Shou gently smiled and took a few steps towards the shorter one who was struggling to stop his feet from taking the same amount of steps backwards. 

That was so close. So dangerously close! 

"Taka, I really like you."

Wait. Is this his brain making all of this up? Because if it was so Takanori swears that he's going to donate it to a laboratory for scientific researches. 

"W...what?" He still couldn't get the three words he was so desperately dreaming of hearing from this specific person. But that's what it was supposed to be, just a dream! It can't turn into reality now could it?

"I said I like you Taka. I know that this might've surprised you." Might have? Might have!! "But I really understand if you don't feel the same abou-"

"No it's not that!" Takanori said a little bit higher than intended making the guy in front of him raise his eyebrows slightly surprised. "I mean. You...just surprised me..I guess." He stared at his feet while biting down on his lip nervously. 

The older one chuckled while watching the small guy looking like a six year old who was embarrassed to tell his teacher that he forgot to do his homework. "Oh you're so cute." 

Cute? CUTE!! 

Did he just call him cute as if it wasn't going to make him forget how to breath for an undefined amount of time? Oh come on Takanori, the guy had just said that he likes you! How can calling you cute be worse(or better) than that?

"Come on, let's go." And so casually, he took the small hand into his, intertwining their fingers and resuming the walk to the younger's home.

If you're waiting for Takanori to describe to you how he feels right now, he's sorry to inform you that he's currently out of service. 

And Shou! Stop turning around and smiling that perfect smile of yours! No actually keep doing it. Just make a five seconds break between each smile to let the poor Takanori get some air into his lungs for god's sake!

"Uhm...thanks for walking me home." The black haired said as they stopped in front of the familiar house and started shifting from one foot to another, and not helping but feel a bit sad as the soft fingers made their way out from between his own.

"Anytime Taka." Shou smiled warmly at him and leaned forward decreasing the distance between their faces. 

Takanori's heartbeat was playing some norwegian black metal drumline right now. 

He watched as the younger was forcefully shutting his eyes then moved his face to the right resting his lips on the hot pink cheek. "See you at school."

And with that said, he walked away leaving the black haired to try and process all what happened with the few brain cells he still has.

How can all of these good things happen to him? The victim lord on earth at the same hour? 

Did the universe get a new ruler who didn't notice that Takanori's name was written in the list of people who should suffer until they die and not have any moment of happiness in their lives? 

Or does it still have the same ruler and today he took a nap on his desk and accidentally pushed with his nose the button of give all small creatures and Takanori included a few happy moments?

Either way he didn't care. He was just going to let himself enjoy the legal heroin overdose he got injected with tonight. 

_____________

After brushing his teeth and changing into his softest pyjamas, he grabbed the black scarf he was keeping in a plastic bag inside of his wardrobe to not lose the precious sweet smell it contained, and lay on his bed hugging it.

Takanori knew the perfume that Shou uses thanks to his big knowledge in perfumes. But the smell on this scarf wasn't only from the fragrant liquid, it was a mix between it and the special smell of Shou. And he was definitely not going to return that scarf to it's owner because the scent it contained was so rare. In order to make it he has to put his beloved one with two or three perfume bottles in a big mixer, and that was going to make a big mess of blood. Or he could just steal two or three other pieces of his clothes and live off them. It's just that Takanori likes to make things look more dramatic. 

A huge weight suddenly fell on the bed making him jump involuntarily opening his eyes. "Can you please consider that I'm a human being who has a heart that could easily stop working with these sudden actions you keep doing?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get the longest life possible." The blond leaned on the headboard crossing his legs."I had no idea you were a player."

The black haired who was trying to make himself comfortable under the white fluffy blanket raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you saying that?"

"You came home holding hands with a guy and getting a kiss on the cheek from him after kissing that girl at the party who is. Let me check. " he closed his eyes for a second and opened them again."Yes. She's dreaming about you two walking into your wooden house in the forest wearing Tarzan and Jane's costumes. That girl sure has a taste."

"I didn't kiss her!!" Takanori had almost forgotten what that creepy girl had done to his innocent lips earlier. 

"Yeah. You were just checking her body temperature with your lips."

"I mean she was the one who came and kissed me. She had stolen my first kiss." He said with a sad tone and mentally slapped himself as he realised that he had just revealed a very important information about himself that the demon would definitely not let pass without one of his typical comments.

"Why am I not surprised at all? Your virgin radiations can be seen from two miles away." See? He told you! "If you had let me that day in the showe-"

"Let's please not talk about that again!" That day was his second epic humiliation after the halloween incident. "And how did you even know about that? You weren't even there!"

"My eyes are all around you sweetheart. Every move you make. Every step you take. Every word you say. Every breath you take I'll be watching you. Oooooh can't you seeeeee you belong to-"

"Shut uuup!!" Takanori had to admit that he made some pretty impressive operatic notes. But the lyrics were all mixed up!

"Such a boring creature." He sighed shaking his head. "What about the other guy then? Did he force you to hold his hand for fifteen minutes?"

"No. I did that with my own free will." Takanori was dying to tell someone about what happened. And since his friend was probably still busy with the raven considering that he didn't answer his six phone calls, he thought that maybe, just maybe it won't hurt to talk about it a little bit with the guy next to him. "He said that he likes me."

"Mhm. What about you?" He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he started recalling the events from earlier. They felt so unreal. 

"I like him. A lot. For a very long time." There was a short silence, and the black haired really missed Takashima's enthusiasm, because this guy isn't showing the slightest of interest about his love life. But what could you expect from a demon who had lived for centuries? These human love affairs would definitely be of no interest for his destructive demonic mind. But he wasn't going to stop talking anyway. He needed to get this out of his system. "I was dreaming of this moment since the first day I laid eyes on him. He's always so caring and nice to me. Not just me, but everyone around him. The only good thing about going to that school everyday is because I know that I'll see him. No matter how bad my day is, when he shows up, he erases all the bad things that happened to me that day with his bright smile. He's just so perfect. Just like an angel."

"Mhmm." And with that said, the younger closed his eyes smiling as he buried his face into the black scarf and started slowly drifting into his own dream land, leaving the blond to stare at the ceiling deeply lost in his thoughts. 

"Taka. Hey! Wake up!" 

He opened his eyes murmuring some incomprehensible words as he tried to get a proper image out of his blurry vision. "Whgat do you wann Reita let me shleeeeep!"

"I don't think it's a good idea." 

He stared at the serious face a few inches away from his in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"That guy. Shou or whatever. It's a bad idea to be with him. He's not good for you."

"What time is it?"

That wasn't what the blond was expecting him to say, but he answered anyway. "It's five thousand min-"

"In human time please!" Takanori probably has to consider learning how to say time in hell's accent. That would be easier than telling this demon every time to say it in human time.

"4:30"

"You're waking me up at 4:30 to tell me this? Dude go back to sleep." He turned to his side but Reita grabbed him from his shoulders making him face him again.

"This is serious Takanori. He's not what you think he is. You should stay away from that guy!" Well considering that he had just used all the letters of his name made him realise that he was actually serious. But why the hell was he yelling at him? And why the hell's hell was he telling him what to do?

"I did not ask you to give me your opinion about him! Now get off of me!" He tried to push him away but the blond held him still.

"You should trust me. I'm trying to protect you!"

"I said get off of me!!!" Takanori watched his jaw clenching tightly as he stared intensely with dark eyes into his for a few seconds before taking his hands off. He turned to the other side covering himself and half of his face with the blanket. He didn't understand where did this came from all of a sudden. And those expressions he saw on the blond's face that he had never seen before made him feel uneasy. If they were talking about any other person he would've trusted him and did as he said. But that was Shou they're talking about, there's not even the slightest bit of possibility that he could be a bad person. 

The endless thoughts inside of his head were giving him a headache. 

__________________

"Noooooo way!!!" Takashima's voice echoed through the school hallways making the tired morning eyes turn to stare at them.

"Stop yelling Shima!" He didn't fully dislike the excitement his friend was showing. He just didn't like people to stare at him.

"This means that we both got boyfriends at the same day!! Going to that party was definitely the best thing I've ever done in my life!"

Takanori nodded and his smile started fading a little bit. "But he didn't officially ask me to be his boyfriend, so I don't think I can call him that." He was actually scared that Shou was going to act as if nothing had happened between them last night.

"Oh come on Takaaaa! He said he likes you. He held your hand. He kissed you on the cheek. Do you want him to fuck on the street to make it official?!"

"Ewwww don't say that!!!"

Takashima raised an eyebrow at him. "Ew? As if you don't want him to do so! You've probably been fantasizing the whole night about how he was going to take your sixteen years old virginity, and wondering if it'd be better to do it in the bathtub or while you're making scrambled eggs for him in the kitchen."

"I think it'd be a good idea if I go to my class now."

"There's still ten minutes left!" He ignored his friend's shouting and walk towards his classroom. 

Did Takashima just tell him about the twisted fantasies he has about the poor Yuu (who probably has worse than them in his mind)? Well they weren't actually twisted, but for the innocent Takanori who hadn't seen any sexual encounter in his life except for the few pages in his mangas that he tries to read as fast as he could trying to not look at the pictures they definitely seemed twisted. 

He was walking peacefully lost in his own thoughts when he saw the creepy girl marching towards him with a scary smile on her face.

Was she planning to redo the same thing again? Takanori was definitely not going to let that happen! And with quick backwards steps he succeeded to slid into the boys restroom. 

He smiled and took a deep breath before turning around and walking straight into a hard chest.

"I'm sorr-" He stopped as he lifted his head and saw the smirking face of the body he just bumped into. 

Oh shit.

"Oh hello there my little Taka." Denji's voice echoed through the bathroom sending chills down his spine. Takanori took a few steps backwards trying to escape, but his back hit another hard chest which happened to be no other than one of his two constant followers. When did they even get here?!

He turned around and tried to run from the small space between the two giant guys behind him, but one of them grabbed him from the waist making him turn to face their leader. 

"Let go of me!" He struggled to get his feet on the ground as the guy's grip got tighter. He was a quaking mess and the smirk on Denji's face made it evident that he was enjoying it to the fullest. 

Takanori had no desire to get beaten today. And although he had the body of an eleven year old who couldn't punch or kick like these guys do, he could still scratch and bite like a motherfucker! 

And that's exactly what he did.

"Owwwwww!!" Even though the bite he gave the hand on his waist only gained him a harsh pull from the hair, he still smiled widely when he tasted the blood on his lips with probably some skin stuck between his teeth. And also because the guy who grabbed his hair had no idea that he actually had a kink for hair pulling. 

Denji took a few steps towards him and grabbed his face with his right hand forcing him to look into his eyes. "You're just making it worse and worse for yourself my dear little Taka." He sighed dramatically shaking his head. "You're mommy definitely didn't do a good job in the very few years she spent with you to teach you how to be obedient like the little bitch you are."

"Don't ever talk about her again you son of a bitch!" Takanori was already screwed and he knows it. So it couldn't get worse. Right? He didn't wait for your response and lifted his right leg pushing all the force his little body had into it and kicked the 'still surprised from his rebellious words' guy in the stomach making him bend while making some pain-anger sounds.

Takanori couldn't be more proud of himself. 

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL-" The sound of the water flushing in one of the cubicles followed by the door opening and Reita walking out of it made him stop his threatening. 

The blond walked to the sink and washed his hands before turning to face the four faces staring at him. "Oh did I interrupt you? I beg your pardon. Please don't mind me and finish what you were saying."

"Actually I would prefer if you get the fuck out of here instead."

The blond's jaw dropped while widening his eyes in fake shock."Where are you manners gentleman?! You're still underage to say such wor-" He didn't get the chance to finish his rebuke because Denji punched him in the face making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. 

"That's what you get for interfering in other people's matters!" He smirked pretty satisfied with his destructive strength as the blond stayed lying on the ground without making any move for a while.

Takanori rolled his eyes sighing. "How long are you planning to lay there?" 

"I'm sorry. I've got distracted by the sweet lavender smell of the floor." He stood up dusting himself off smiling gently at the younger. "Wouldn't torturing be better than this mess?"

"I already said NO!!" 

Reita rolled his eyes at the small guy. "Ugh you're so boring."

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" The other confused guys were looking at each other seeing if any of them understood what was going on.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Now if you would excuse us we have an english class to go to." He started walking towards the guy who was grabbing the small frame with both of his hands almost crashing him, but turned around just in time to block a fist aiming for his cheek with his left hand. And another one coming from the free guy with his right hand. Smiling, he started crushing both of their hands between his own making the two guys twist and sit down on their knees trying to free their hands from him. He stopped as he felt that their bones were about to crack. 

"How the hell did you do that!!" The kneeling leader checked his hand for any signs of a broken bone, but it seemed to be still working properly. That force he felt on his hand was like one from a crashing machine. How could that guy have all of that strength in his hand?!

"I drink protein milkshake before working out. You should try it, it's really good for bones and muscles." The blond turned to the standing guy and tilted his head to the right. "I think you should let go of him."

The guy's grip only got tighter on Takanori making his face twist in pain before looking back up with wide eyes. "Behind you!!"

"That was really kind from you." And with a fast leg sweep, both of the guys fell to the ground bumping their heads into each other. Reita took a tissue out of his pocket and walked to the bitten guy wrapping it around his hand before pulling it off Takanori's waist and allowing his small feet to finally touch the ground again. 

"That was a pretty impressive bite you gave him. I would've thought you're a vampire if I didn't already know that they don't exist." The blond took the tissue off the bite giving it a proud look before walking out of the bathroom with the younger. 

"What? Vampires don't exist?!" The black haired turned to look at the blond with wide eyes. The realization that his favourite supernatural creature doesn't exist shocked him.

"Of course not! They're mythical creatures. Who the hell believes in such things as vampires?"

"And who the hell believes in such things as demons?" His words gained him a glare from the offended demon walking next to him.

"You do." Takanori rolled his eyes at the smirking blond before walking into the classroom.

This guys always has an answer doesn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I really like to see your comments.


	8. Dozens of sharks have been spotted near beaches in Ibaraki, Kanagawa and Shizuoka prefectures, in Honshu Island.

"No Shima. This is not the creation of a hippie or a wannabe-witch. This necklace actually dates back more than two thousand and six hundred years ago, which is before the two previous terms even existed." Kai held the chain of the silver necklace between his fingers waving it from right to left and added. "This small thing right here is capable of killing any supernatural creature, because it contains one of the most powerful weapons that ever existed. And in order to get it out of it one has to chant an ancient mantra, which unfortunately was missing from the archaeological remains. It is believed that it was found by the first generation of archaeologists who kept it hidden so it wouldn't be used by the wrong hands. But I think that this necklace actually contains the mantra. Here" he pointed at the four designs engraved on the metallic surface."I've searched in all the available ancient languages dictionaries, but I couldn't find the meanings of these shapes. I strongly believe that these are the key to turn this necklace back to it's original form, to the-"

"Thunderbolt." The three faces turned to look at the blond who was staring at the small item in astonishment."The thunderbolt of Zeus. After chanting the mantra, this necklace changes into a zigzag blade which as it's name implies, is basically made of lightening accompanied with a loud crash of thunder when being utilized. It cannot be used to kill humans, but if someone tries to use it for an unworthy purpose, human or not, it would kill him in a second. How did you find this thing Kai?"

The black haired smiled showing his dimples happy to finally have someone who's in the same level of knowledge in these topics as him to talk with. "My grandfather gave it to me as a present last year for my birthday. And since then it became the most important item in my research collection!"

"It looks like we've got another superstitious on the table." 

Kai looked at the raven next to him disappointed."Instead of that, I'd like to call him someone who has a brain that contains something called general culture. Which you definitely had never heard of." He turned back to face the blond in front of him smiling."And as a reward for your impressive researches, I'm giving this necklace to you!"

Reita stared at him not believing that he was finally going to have the object that he's been looking for all his life. Not just him, but all supernatural creatures. He was actually planning to steal it from Kai later, but nobody needs to know about that now. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am. And who knows, you could succeed at what I wasn't able to do and find out what the meanings of these shapes are!" 

Reita took the necklace from betweet Kai's fingers trying his hardest not to lose control and reveal his demonic features and look like a tiger who's about to pounce on its prey. But it was a fucking epic moment to do it so normally with his human appearance! But as long as he was going to get what he wants, everything's fine. Having that thing in his possession would make him the ruler of hell! Okay maybe just a minister or so, but he was definitely not going to have to ascend to earth again in order to get one or two souls."Thank you." He looked up and smiled back at the still smiling guy while running the piece of metal between his fingers. 

"And now you can kiss the bride."

Those words made a certain small black haired lift his head interested to know who had married while he was lost in his head thinking about the still hasn't shown up (soon to be) boyfriend of his. Wow, that was such a nice word to describe Shou with. Boyfriend. Oh say it again Takanori! Boyfriend! He started grinning like a dork at the thought as his eyes scanned the unfamiliar object the guy sitting next to him was holding. 

"I'm not even going to respond Yuu. You're not worth it."

Takashima glared at Kai."Don't talk to my baby like that!" He took one grape from his bento and pushed it inside of the raven's mouth. The latter playfully bit his index finger before licking it and turning to face the wide eyed one on his left sticking his tongue out and raising his eyebrows repeatedly. 

"You guys have no shame!"

Takanori nodded in agreement. These two have been acting like a married couple all the time! Holding hands, hugging, kissing and so many other shameless behaviours (like Takashima deciding that it'd be a good idea if he sits on Yuu's lap during lunch from now on, if not for Takanori grabbing him from the hair and forcing him to sit next to him) completely oblivious to the jealous eyes thrown at them and the other obsessed ones who had probably started writing fanfictions about them by now.

"You Mr.I got a kiss on the cheek and oh I didn't want it to ever end have no right to nod!" Takashima said causing four confused eyes to look at the younger for an explanation. 

"What kiss?" The raven asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh I forgot to tell you! But if you and this guy here are lucky enough, you'll be seeing another one soon." He said and started waving at the guy who had just walked into the cafeteria smiling widely. 

Reita shoved the necklace inside his pocket rolling his eyes and grabbed his chopsticks thinking that it'd be a good idea if he devotes himself to eating right now.

"Hey guys!" The newcomer greeted them with a wide smile."Oh god I'm starving! Haruko-san wanted me to help her with sorting some papers, and now my stomach is screaming at me to put something inside of it." He added and walked to stand behind Takanori, who was as stiff as a five hundred year old oak tree, before leaning to place his head in the small space between him and the blond and kissing him on the cheek."Hey Taka."

Yuu and Kai smiled at each other knowingly as the younger was struggling to breath quietly. 

Takanori? Takanoriii where are you? We need a fucking reply here!

The black haired slightly turned his head giving him a small smile murmuring an unheard 'hi'. 

That was a very considerable effort from his part, and it seemed to be enough for the standing guy to turn and face the blond instead, who was trying to keep his head as far away from him as possible. "Hey Akira, can you please change your place and go sit in the other side so I can sit next to Taka?"

Reita took all the time he needed (and didn't need) to chew the small piece of meat inside of his mouth before turning to face him expressionless."Oh I would've loved to, but unfortunately I dropped a notebook on my foot this morning and it still hurts since then and I'm scared that if I put a lot of effort on it it'll break. So no sorry." 

"You can sit in my place! I'll go sit next to Yuu." Takashima stood up and sat next to his boyfriend who pushed the other guy next to him a little bit harder than intended almost making him hole the back of his throat with a chopstick, just to make enough place for the wavy haired.

"What the fuck!! You almost killed me!!!" Kai looked at him horrified.

"I'm glad you're still alive. I don't wanna go to jail at this young age."

"Don't worry babe. If they take you to jail I'll shove the other chopstick down Taka's throat and join you."

The new couple stared at each other lovingly, while the two black haired on the table were looking at them petrified holding their necks with their hands as an unconscious reaction to protect their throats from the mad lovers sitting with them.

__________

Reita pointed at the other direction before turning to look at the black haired walking before him."I think that your house is this way." 

"I need to go somewhere first. You can go home if you want." The still resonating footsteps behind him made it clear that the blond wasn't going anywhere. And he was grateful for that, because he wanted someone to accompany him, and since Takashima still has another two hours at school, he decided to go alone.

Takanori walked through the all too familiar pathway observing his surroundings trying to detect any changes in them, but nothing of importance caught his attention. Still the same sprawling tree branches, now reaching out to each other trying to keep themselves from shivering in the cold bitter wind. The same standing solid fence which looks like it had been newly painted into a darker shade of black, holding the few drops of water still standing unvarnished from the freshly fallen rain. He looked up at the vast blanket of fog hanging heavily over the place, enveloping all what's around with it's blurry grayish whiteness, and wondered if there's any scientific reason for it being almost permanently in that specific location. He has to search it up when he gets back home.

As he walked throught the cemetery threshold he got immediately hit with the painful grief and the emptiness echoing around the perfectly aligned rows of gravestones standing silently on the neatly manicured grass.

He moved past the multiple names carved on the white marble that he already knows by heart noticing the addition of new ones, and stopped a few meters from his mother's tombstone. 

"Can you wait for me here a little bit? I won't be taking long." The small nod of the blond was enough for him to turn and walk the few left steps on his own.

Reita watched as he started murmuring some sort of prayer under his breath before removing his backpack and kneeling down.

"Hey mom." 

He really didn't want to invade the younger's privacy, but with all the powers he has, including hearing voices from a very, very far distance, he couldn't just stop his words from entering his ears. 

"I'm sorry I took a long time to come visit you again" Takanori started rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetic look on his face as he realised that it has been more than two months since he last came here"but I've promised you last time that when I come to visit you again, I'll bring some good news with me."he looked down at the grass smiling."those guys at school will no longer beat me or come near me again, thanks to that guy with the crazy blond hair standing right there." Reita looked away as the black haired turned to look at him."he's actually a demon, but don't tell that to anyone!" He had to force the sides of his mouth from turning upwards as the younger whispered those words."yeah I know that you always said that demons are bad creatures and all, but I don't think he's that bad" the standing guy didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. He was a demon. He has to be bad and scary! But that doesn't seem to be working with his little companion right there."and also, you remember that guy I told you about before? Yeah Shou. He told me yesterday that he likes me! Well, I don't know if you would accept me being with a guy or prefer if he was a girl instead so you'll be able to see your only child's kids or because it's bad and unnatural for two guys to be together like parents tell their children nowadays. But I'm sure you're happy for me, right?" He ran his hand through the slim wands of green sighing."I miss you a lot mom. I wish you were with me, I would've traded the whole world for you to be here right now."As he felt the warm liquid starting to form in his eye sockets, he lifted his head allowing the cold air to dry them up. 

Reita felt an unwelcomed twitch in his chest as he realised that this was the only wish that he couldn't grant for him. Demons can't bring back the dead. It was the work of the gods and he was far from becoming one anytime soon. There were actually some tricks to do so, but from what he had seen before, leaving that person dead is so much better than dealing with the consequences of bringing them back. Because that would be disturbing the balance of nature. And nature can be a bitch when you start playing against it's rules.

The blond stared absent mindedly as the sitting guy stood on his feet and started walking towards him. "Let's go."

He followed him outside the graveyard and almost tripped over his small frame as he suddenly stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"Actually I need to go somewhere else."

"Then lead the way." Takanori smiled and started walking towards the woods.

He lit a cigarette inhaling the first portion of nicotine of the day feeling it wrapping his lungs like a warm blanket as he stepped carefully over the frozen interlacing roots that knot the pathway hearing the few brittle leaves crack under his feet before disappearing between the sticky damp grass, which had grown taller than he had ever seen it, wearing it's usual green uniform and lightly tickling his legs on top of his pants as it swayed under the free chaotic gusts of wind. Looking up, all he could see was the forever rising trees extending into the cloudy sky, in an attempt to get the attention of the well hidden afternoon sun and make it send some of it's warm rays in their direction. Which didn't seem to be working at all.

"Last time I checked, minors weren't allowed to buy cigarettes." 

He turned his head slightly startled by the sudden voice."That's true. But I have my own special ways in doing so." He smirked quite proud of himself. 

"Those ways being convincing a homeless guy to buy them for you for one or two of the endless strawberry juice boxes in your fridge?"

"How did you know about that?!" What a stupid question to ask Takanori.

The blond smirked at him"I have my own special ways."

He rolled his eyes and took another drag of his cigarette before fixing his eyes on silver object the blond was examining the whole road."Is this thing really capable of killing a supernatural?"

Reita nodded."In a blink of an eye."

He threw the burned cigarette to the ground stepping on it before lighting another one."Even a demon?"

"Yes."

"But you said you are immortal. So you can't be killed!"

"Yes I can't be killed. But only this thing right here, or a very powerful supernatural creature can do the job." He explained and turned to face the black haired raising an eyebrow."Why are you asking? Are you planning to kill me or something?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because since the first time you've seen my beautiful face you were constantly trying to get rid of me. Or?" He started smirking again, and Takanori knew that nothing good could come after that.

"W...what?"

"Awww you're worried about me Taka-chan! You don't want me to die!" He grinned ruffling the shorter one's hair as the latter struggled to get himself away from his hand.

"What the hell are you talking about? Let go of my hair!"

He removed his hand from between his hair strands and resumed his walking."Don't worry Taka. I promise that you'll never get rid of me in your life."

Takanori started walking after him while trying to get his messy hair back in order, and couldn't help but find some weird comfort in the few words the blond had just said.

________

"So this is what you spent an hour of walking for?" Reita raised an eyebrow while looking around trying to find some special hidden things he didn't see.

Takanori nodded smiling and walked until he reached the edge of the cliff appreciating the mesmerizing scenery before his eyes. He could see this a hundred times over and never tire of it. 

"Yes. This is it." He closed his eyes breathing in deeply the clean cold air before opening them again and turning to face the guy standing a few steps behind him. "This is my secret little place. Whenever I feel like escaping from the outside world, I come here, close my eyes, and imagine myself flying away from everything and everybody."

The blond started walking towards him decreasing the already small distance between them and didn't stop until the tips of their shoes touched. Takanori had to force his feet with all his might not to take a step backwards and fall off the cliff. "Flying you said?"

The black haired swallowed hard before making a hesitant small nod. 

And with a smile, Reita pushed him off the cliff.

Takanori looked with horrified eyes at the blond figure getting far and far away from him before his body decided to turn itself around so he was now facing downwards. He was getting closer and closer to the angry water waves which were definitely freezing now. Great! You said that watching Titanic in 3d didn't feel real enough for you? Now you are going to play the whole fucking Rose and Jack freezing to death scene and testify yourself if the wooden board was enough for both of them to lie on. The only problem is-no there are actually multiple problems. First one, you can't swim to wait for Jack to search for a board to lie on. Second one, there is no breaking drowning ship to get a wooden board from. Third one, there is no Jack to do all of these things for you. Fourth one,-well he could go all day with the reasons that his remake of the legendary Titanic scene wasn't going to be successful, but now it would be better if he closes his eyes to prevent the salty water from getting inside of them, because as you should already know, his eyes are so sensitive. As if that was the only problem he has right now. As if his weak bones weren't going to break the first second his body hits the water. He closed his eyes anyway and then-

Wait! 

What if he gets eaten by a shark?! He recalls reading about a shark eating a tourist in a beach nearby. That was definitely going to guarantee him an episode in that 'stupid injuries that could be easily avoided' seven am radio talk show, with another catchy title like 'Ten Beaches Filled with Sharks You Should Never Swim in that The sixteen years old Takanori didn't Know About!', and unfortunately, Natsu-kun was going to be hosting that episode because Haruto-kun was in a one month vacation. And I guess you've already figured that they'll take that episode as a chance to convince the parents of how careless and irresponsible they are for letting their children swim without having the 'flying swim rings' that the radio station's second best sponsor's company was specialised i-

He was brought back from his endless thoughts as he felt his body crashing against something. Crashing isn't actually the right word to use because he didn't feel any pain at all, and unexpectedly he didn't sense any drop of water on his body. And why were his legs hanging from each side of that thing? Also what is this soft thing with sweet smell tickling his nostrils? 

He opened his eyes and immediately found the answer to all of his previous questions. 

He was on Reita's back. And they were-

Flying?

And are these two big black wings coming out from the blond's shoulders? Yes they are.

A sudden wind gust caught him off guard and made him lose his balance. Gasping, he knotted his arms and legs around the body beneath him burying his face in the blond hair.

"You don't need to choke me in order to show how much you love me you know?" Reita clarified turning his head slightly to the right in a failed attempt to face his choker, but it only gained him a tighter grip around his neck. He shook his head and decided to focus on his flying instead. 

Takanori was far too shocked, scared, panicked, happy, and a mix of other emotions that he never knew about to answer.

He kept his head in the same position for a while before gaining some confidence to look up. And the feeling that hit him which he never felt the true meaning of until now made him speechless. 

Smiling widely, he pushed the few strands of hair hitting his face aside with one hand before lifting it towards the sky feeling the cold waves of air making their way through his fingers.

He felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The informations i added about the thunderbolt of zeus including the necklace are just from my imagination.  
_______
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter!


	9. "Green" 19th century wallpapers were often deadly.

Takanori turned to check the time on the pink clock hanging on the wall. He never understood the aesthetic of hanging a pink clock on a green wall while the chairs and the tables are grey. They probably had just gathered whatever unwanted pieces of furniture in their houses and used them to make this place suitable to sit in. But the green wall? That definitely had no excuse at all. Green as a color just shouldn't have existed in the first place! It doesn't look good in any shape it takes. Okay, you're probably saying now oh but nature is green and it's beautiful.

No! That's a big lie! 

They kept filling your heads since a very young age with ideas such as, oh nature is beautiful because it's green. Spring is the best season of the year because green is the most vibrant then. The traffic lights, and all other situations of pass and stop or right and wrong, green is always taking the good guy's roll and red is the bad guy (we'll talk about why red is always bad in another occasion because it'll take a lot of explanation). Have you ever asked yourselves why are they so desperately trying to convince you with this very false idea? Of course you didn't! Because you're so busy with waking up at seven am and going to school and studying to do so! (We'll talk about why school is the greatest enslavement tool humanity had ever known after we talk about the bad reputation of the color red). 

But if he was able to free himself from that mind control he was once stuck in, although it took him a very long time, you can too! You just need to work a little bit hard and start by burning all those green t-shirts and pants probably (who wears green pants anyway) you have at home. Takanori is one hundred percent sure that all of this is related to the not so far to come apocalypse. It could be that a big amount of green color sends some sort of radiations to space asking aliens to send them the last chemical substance they need to start making zombies. Because the apocalypse will happen while he's still alive. And it will include zombies. And he definitely hasn't that burning hate for green because two years ago he was dared by his friends to wear a short green dress and run down the street screaming that he was buttercup and the next day at school he found his pictures hanged on all the lockers.

It's 7:15 am, he's 6 minutes late which is so unlike him because he had never made him wait, he was always the first to arrive. 

Takanori took a sip of his coffee and turned his gaze to the rest of the place, there were only a few people, and most of them were old, it was calm, that's why he liked this place so much.

The light sound of the bell made him turn his attention towards the door causing his eyes to get locked with two bright ones he knows very well. The aforementioned eyes owner smiled widely and started walking towards him.

"Good morning!" Said the newcomer before leaning forward to place a kiss on his forehead and sitting in front of him.

"Good morning." He smiled back at him. 

"That coffee smells so good!" Shou started sniffing moving his nose like a little puppy.

"Mhmm. And it tastes just as good as it smells." He took another sip of his mug while the other one turned looking for the waitress, she smiled gesturing for him to wait before disappearing inside the small door leading to the kitchen. 

"It looks like I have to wait."

"Here. You can drink some of mine." Takanori pushed the white mug to his boyfriend who grabbed it gratefully. He watched smiling as he turned it between his hands and took a sip from the same spot he was drinking from.

"So good!" The older one smiled closing his eyes, before opening them again making the two eyes staring at him look down nervously. 

"Taka" he placed the mug on the table and took the small hand in his rubbing it with his thumb making the black haired look back up at him. "You know, we've been together for a month and a half now" A month and a half and two days, Takanori corrected him in his mind, but he was thankful that the guy was actually interested in counting and not like the others who constantly keep forgetting the important dates of their relationships "and two days to be specific " What?! Is he reading his mind or something? "And I really think it's time for you to meet my parents."

"But I've met them a few times before."

"No, I mean, I want to introduce you as my boyfriend."

The younger struggled to keep his face from turning into a stupid grin but failed. If Shou wants to do this it means that he's taking their relationship seriously, right?

"What do you think?" 

"Okay." Takanori nodded repeatedly causing the older's smile to widen. 

"Did I just miss my favourite clients proposal here?" 

They both turned their heads towards the mid aged waitress standing beside their table looking at them excitedly. "Who knows. Did she?" Shou turned to look at the red tomato sitting across from him who was shaking his head vigorously. 

"Ugh this generation just takes things too slow! You've been coming here everyday for probably two months now, and I think that's enough time to know each other well! Hashiro asked to marry me the first time we've met in that night club, what was it's name again.." She started rubbing her chin trying to remember the name.

"Stinky hooooole!" All the heads in the place turned towards the gray haired man standing behind the counter. 

"Yes that is. He was drunk that night, but surprisingly he kept his promise after he sobered up!"

Shou noted how the black haired was getting more and more uncomfortable with the expectant looks of the waitress and chuckled to himself. "Unfortunately we're still underage to get married. So maybe after a year or two?"

"Oh take your time boys I'm just kidding! So, I think I already know what you're going to order?"

"Of course you know. I order the same thing everyday."

She smiled warmly at them."Then I'll be right back with your coffee! Do you need something else?" She watched as both of them shook their heads smiling back at her before starting to walk away from their table.

_______

Takanori stepped into the apparently empty classroom half headbanging to the heavy music blasting through his earbuds, and as he sat on his usual desk, he got fully into it. Because who can resist fucking slayer at almost eight am? Exactly, nobody!

He was so lost in his excessive brutal headbanging that he didn't notice his head going down and getting so close to the wooden surface. "Awaiting the hour of reprisal your time slips awaaaaaaaay!" The black haired deep growled before giving his neck a violent push mimicking the heavy guitar riff and slamming his head straight against the hard wooden edge almost breaking his frontal bone.

"Owwwwww!!" He held on to the wounded spot rubbing it carefully trying to make the pain fade away. His face lately had gotten used to the luxury of not getting beaten, so this was undoubtedly going to leave a pretty bad bruise for a couple of days or even weeks. "Fucking good for nothing desk edge! Owwwwww!!!" What level of stupidity does it take to punch a wooden edge in an attempt of taking revenge? Yes. Takanori's level of stupidity!

He placed his hand between the chair and his thigh pressing it hard with the latter easing with that the growing pain in his knuckles. It was kinda funny how can more pain ease the previous one. Or it could be that he was just too masochistic for his own good.

In the middle of his suffering, his eyes unintentionally wandered to the right and immediately widened. Oh my god! Was she sitting there the whole time?! And why was she smiling as if she was enjoying this far too much? And why the hell did she stand up and started walking towards him?

Takanori gulped as he removed his earbuds making room for the slow clip clops of her short heels to enter his ears. She stood next to his desk tilting her head slightly to the right, her smile fading from her face, and the sitting guy already missed it, because the current look on her face, which he couldn't find a name for except creepy of course, was so much more terrifying. 

He watched as she started extending her arms towards him, feeling between his teeth starting to bleed from continuously trying to swallow the now non existent saliva. Two long permanent braids, a straight line of bangs hanging over her big wide eyes, head tilting from right to left robotically, the two black nailed hands getting closer and closer to him. This was some sort of a scene from a horror movie where the creepy doll that the stupid protagonist found in the trashcan outside his house was about to choke him at three am. She was the doll. And he was the stupid protagonist. She was going to choke him. He was going to be fucking murdered at the not planning to come eight am yet. And what do you know about Takanori's body in this kind of situation? Correct! He gets fucking paralysed and decides to shut his eyes like the fucking chicken he was right now.

He was expecting a sudden, harsh deadly like move from her part, but he only felt a light touch of human fingers on his forehead pushing his hair away before placing what felt like a sticky tape on it. "This will keep it clean for a while, but I think you should see the nurse."

The wounded guy opened his eyes as the girl took her hands off his forehead stepping backwards. "W..what?" He heard what she just said, but asked just to make sure that the human sweet voice was actually hers.

"The nurse. I think you should go see the nurse." Said the braided haired pointing at his forehead. 

He lifted his hand to touch the place she was pointing at, almost forgetting his accident from earlier. "O..oh. No I..I'll take care of it when I get home."

"Mhm, okay." The girl started shifting from one foot to another looking almost as nervous as he was, and the growing unbearable awkward silence in the classroom left him with a desperate urge to break it, but was scared to end up in a far worse situation like the last time. However, this guy right here was never one to learn from his previous mistakes. 

"I'm sor-" "thank y-" They both started talking at the same time, and him, being the gentleman he is, nodded for her to continue. 

"I'm sorry for what I did on that party, I shouldn't have done that. I was feeling terribly bad since then, and tried to apologise to you countless times after, but you just kept running away whenever I came near you."

He began recalling all the times he saw her marching towards him and started walking backwards slipping into the boys bathrooms and sometimes accidentally into the girls bathrooms gaining few slaps on the face and pulls from the hair before getting thrown out with a big Hentai written on his back with red lipstick. "Oh, it's okay, you were probably drunk that night and weren't aware what you were doing."

"No!" She almost snapped startling him."I mean, I wasn't drunk. I don't drink. I did it because I wanted to."

"Oh." Oh? That's all you could come up with? Yes that's all what he came up with because what the hell was he supposed to respond to that? 

She inhaled what felt like an eternity of air and exhaled it looking at him."You know, I liked you since middle school, which makes it four years now, yeah, I liked you for four years Taka-kun, probably loved you would be the right word to use but it doesn't matter really." Takanori shifted on his chair uncomfortably as he realised that he was in a love-confession situation, and one that he particularly didn't want to be a part of, which made him even more uncomfortable. "And I know that what I've done was rather a selfish act to do, but I needed it, I needed it to set myself free, from you."

The black haired knitted his eyebrows confused while the girl was biting on her bottom lip nervously. "I always knew that you'll never look at me the same way I look at you, or even look at me at all. However, I still had that small hope that maybe someday things could change. But when Shou-senpai walked into our school for the first time four months ago, and saw the way you looked at him, I lost every last drop of hope left in me. And still" She locked her eyes with his firmly. "Your first kiss. I wanted to take that from him! And I'm really sorry for not regretting doing so, and also for the-uhmm stalking messages and all."

The sitting guy was repeatedly blinking not sure what was the right thing to respond to what the not so creepy anymore girl just told him, and not helping but feel a little bit sad for her because he was almost in the same situation as her, except that in his case the guy he liked apparently likes him back, and he actually knew his name and didn't just call him the creepy guy. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

"I'm Naname. Asai Naname." Why the hell was everyone reading his mind today? She stretched her arm in his direction smiling.

It took the forever paralysed guy a while to take the small hand in his, turning his face into what was supposed to look like a smile, shaking it. " Matsum-"

She cut him off chuckling. "I already know your name, your birth date, your address, your blood typ-" Naname stopped as she saw the guy's smile turning into an almost scary expression. "S..sorry."

"Yeah, it's okay." Takanori rubbed the back of his neck turning his gaze towards the rest of the place noticing how some of their classmates were already sitting in their seats, while the rest were making their way one after one through the door, and. Why was his boyfriend entering the classroom?

"Hey!" Shou said looking between him and the girl who turned immediately and walked to her seat."Wasn't that the creepy girl you told me about?" Yeah, he was just walking around telling people how creepy she was. And you don't need to tell him how much of an asshole he was because he already knows it. And he actually only talked about her with his friends. If that reduces the amount of his assholeness.

"Mhmm." The black haired nodded causing the standing guy to raise his eyebrows surprised. "And?"

"I think we became friends." As he already realised he was an asshole, he decided that it'll be better if he doesn't get into details of how this unexpected friendship started, respecting the fact that he had no right to talk about people (who became his friends) behind their backs and changed the topic. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" The standing guy pouted causing the younger's heart to melt as guilt washed over him.

"Well, he clearly is not in the slightest." Takanori glared at the blond who had just showed up from nowhere sitting behind him. He actually walked through the door like a normal human being, but as we all know, Takanori likes to make things sound more dramatic.

He lifted his elbow off the desk sending it with full speed towards Reita's face, who avoided it at the last second with a simple turn of his head, causing the elbow to slid through his perfectly smooth skin (Reita says that he'll be revealing his beauty secrets soon enough so stay tuned!) and collide with the wall. By now, Takanori was sure that the universe was intending to send him home today with at least four or five broken bones. "That's what you get for trying to hurt innocent people."

"Hello Akira." Shou greeted him smiling, and the black haired who was giving small kisses to his injured elbow couldn't be more proud of his boyfriend's politeness.  
"Hooo boo hooow to you too." He greeted back finding it more interesting to stare at the plain white board a few meters away than to look at the guy standing a few steps before him.

"So Taka, I came to tell you tha-"

"Why are you sitting in my seat?" A clearly sleep deprived Denji said putting his hand on the wooden desk possessively.

"The view from this window is nice." 

"And?" The seat owner said impatiently.

"I'm sitting here from now on!" The blond announced cheerfully feeling a bit disappointed as no one was sharing his cheerfulness.

"But this is my seat!" The standing guy said putting far much emphasis on the 'my' word.

"And I'm taking it." 

"You can't just take my seat!" Another big emphasis on the 'my' word.

"Just go sit there Denji, or I'll remove that desk and let you sit on the ground instead." Reita rested his head on his left hand extending the other one to play with the black hair in front of him which seemed to be more interesting than the conversation he was having. But Takanori of course has to keep moving his head away from him every time making it more entertaining for his black and red hair hunter instincts. 

"This is unfair!!" Denji stamped his foot angrily on the floor before turning like a storm to sit on his new desk leaving the small black haired to bite down a grin, clearly enjoying his last tormentor's suffering. 

"I was saying that I've called my mother and told her that you'll be joining us on dinner." Takanori turned his head immediately to the guy standing next to him.

"Tonight?" 

"Yes. But if you're not ready yet we can wait you know." Shou squeezed the younger's hand making him look up with a small smile.

"No. Tonight is per- Owwww!!" The blond sitting behind him who was playing with his hair the whole time pulled some strands a little bit too harsh. Maybe he intended to do it, maybe not. Who knows.

"What the fuck Re-Akiraa!!" He bit his tongue for almost slipping and saying the demon's real name, and also because his boyfriend had told him before that he doesn't like it when he swears. He was too innocent to swear. He says.

He gave him an apologetic look which the older one responded to with an understanding nod still wearing his permanent smile. "Tonight's just fine."

"Okay then!" Takanori was about to switch his lips into a smile when Shou pressed his lips softly against his, gaining them a few oh my god's from the audience. 

"Haruko-san! That pervert is sexually harassing your students! He walked in here and kissed this innocent guy without his consent!!!" Reita exclaimed standing up and slamming his new desk with his right hand as the teacher made her way into the classroom.

Haruko-san turned immediately to catch the pervert, but her angry expression softened as she faced the innocently smiling guy.  
"Who, Shou-kun? Oh he can kiss whoever he wants, and I don't think any of my students will mind that. I mean, I wouldn't mind if he kisses me, and as they say, like teacher like student so"

The blond's eyes almost widened as the forty year old woman spoke those words accompanied with most of the students dropping jaws. He definitely had to find that woman a job in hell before she dies, she has a pretty promising future in there.

"Actually it's like father like son!" A random guy from the other side of the classroom corrected her.

The woman looked at him surprised."Oh really?" Everyone nodded at her. "Well, I guess I've just invented something today!"

Yeah she definitely should have a job in hell. In the children harassment by old women section.


	10. Strawberries are a great source of folate (vitamin B9), which is important for normal tissue growth and cell function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!!^^

"You can't just enter strangers houses! What if they're serial killers who lure four feet tall teenagers to their house and cook them for dinner?"The blond tried using one of his best convincing tones, because yes, he has a lot of them.

Takanori who was in a quest to find the right shirt to wear in his wardrobe glared at him. "I'm not four feet tall!"

"Let me see." Reita lifted his right foot from the bed placing it in the standing guy's direction. "Oh my lord!"

"What?"

"It looks like you're just one foot tall." 

The black haired reckoned that it was not worth it to explain to that ignorant creature that you cannot do any measuring from a distance because as far as you are from the object or the person you're measuring, the smaller they look. So he decided to just ignore what he said, for the sake of his sanity. "Should I wear the red one or the black one?"

Reita looked between the two shirts he was holding, feeling quite proud of himself to be asked to give some of his knowledge in fashion. "The red one."

"Then I'll wear the black one." Takanori threw his red shirt inside the wardrobe before grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and walking into the bathroom to change his clothes. 

"That was rude!" The blond yelled after him and decided to steal his chilli chips bags as a punishment for his bad behaviour. 

After a few minutes, the black haired stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and grabbed his black nail polish and eye pencil from his little makeup bag before sitting at the foot of the bed and starting his manicure session.

"Do you want me to paint your nails for you?"

"No thank you. I can do it by myself."

Reita chewed the stolen chip inside his mouth while watching the younger applying the nail polish carefully not to stain the sides of his fingers, sticking his tongue out and knitting his eyebrows, clearly putting far more concentration in his simple task than needed. After he finished, he started waving his hands in the air trying to dry his freshly painted nails as fast as possible. 

"Do you want me to apply eyeliner for you?"

"N-" He hated that knowing smirk on the demon's face, and wanted nothing more than to slap it away with the back of his hand, like he always does, wants not does, but he was unfortunately running out of time, and his nails didn't seem to be drying anytime soon, so he was obliged to accept the devil's help."Okay."

The blond shifted closer to him, taking the black pencil between his left hand's fingers and lifting his face with his free hand. "Look up."

Takanori obeyed fixing his eyes on the blond hair and trying not to blink as the tip of the pencil landed on the edge of his lower eyelid. He wondered how the whitish yellow hair still looks, and feels, silky despite the excessive bleaching sessions it must have been through. If it were his useless hair it would've fallen off his head as the hairdresser started brushing it before even applying the product, being the dramatic useless shit it was. But maybe that was his natural hair color, he was a demon after all, so he wasn't constrained by the asian hair color to be born with rule. 

His eyes wandered down to the relaxed face, exploring every inch of his pale features. He already knew them very well, and the blond's almost permanent expressionless face didn't leave much for him to explore every time. But with the little that face gave off, any pair of eyes would approve of his undeniable beauty. He was beautiful. And even Takanori couldn't deny that fact. 

He ran his eyes over the focused half-lidded eyes, which were just a few millimetres from locking with his own, down to the medium sized nose, resting a little longer on the rosy undoubtedly soft lips, before looking back up and getting caught in the trap of meeting his eyes.

He didn't dare look away. He couldn't look away. He got lost in the depth of the two never-ending black holes, feeling his body being dragged into them. These two irises were the darkest he's ever seen, yet they held so much light. They made him feel naked, as if there wasn't a thing he could hide from them, making his soul and all his being available for them to devour. 

He was so lost in those eyes he didn't notice the now pencil-less hand approaching his face and ending up cupping his right cheek, leaving the few conscious brain cells Takanori has left to fight his body's urge to lean into his touch. They stayed like that for a few seconds? Minutes? Hours maybe?

He didn't know because the concept of time seemed to blend with all the things surrounding him, surrounding them.

He felt as the blond's fingers walked up between his hair strands releasing with that the few ones stuck behind his ear, before moving away letting the newly cut bangs to fall over the side of his face, and try to make up for the warmth lost with the disappearance of Reita's hand.

"I'm done." These words worked as a click of fingers snapping him out of his trance, and leaving him to blink repeatedly trying to get his mind fully back to the real world.

"Uhm..th..ank you." After managing to say those words, he stood up from his bed and grabbed his phone and jacket before walking outside the room and outside the house and letting the cold air hit his face as he locked the front door behind him, not helping but wonder.

What the hell had just happened?

________

You know what's uncomfortable and bad luck at the same time?

It's that from all the fruits out there in the world, this smiling woman had chosen to make all the desert out of strawberries, and was now handing him a platter of the aforementioned fruit and raspberries. 

"Here, you should eat some fruits honey." 

Fruits? Where are the fruits you're talking about? Are you calling those hairy little alien creatures fruit? Or those red uncomfortably dotted...ugh. He can't even describe them without feeling sick!

"Thank you." With a small bow, he took the plate from her hands placing it in front of him, sticking his fork in the most harmless looking raspberry, and taking it slowly towards his mouth. He had never eaten raspberries before, because he was keeping himself away from all the berry-ending fruits. But it wouldn't be that bad right? 

He was wrong!

His mouth started chewing the intruder carefully not to touch it's hairy texture accidentally with his tongue, sending multiple shivers down his spine when it did. His theory had been proven right today. All the berries family were disgusting. 

After forcing it down his throat and taking a long shaky breath, he was faced with another impossible task. "You should eat some strawberries as well!" 

There was no way in hell he was eating that!

"I..don't eat strawberries."

"Oh! Do you have allergy to them?"

"No not at all! I just don't like eating them."

"I didn't know about that." He turned to the guy sitting next to him, giving him a reassuring smile. Of course he didn't know about that because Takanori had never mentioned it before.

"You should eat it, it has a lot of vitamins that your body needs in order to get stronger!" Of course! The same sentence his father throws at him whenever he refuses to drink the strawberry juice boxes filling their fridge, as if it's the only fruit containing vitamins to ever exist! 

He gave her an awkward clearly forced smile before looking down at the ugly creatures on his plate. He could almost swear that they were smirking at him with their invisible mouths that only his eyes can see. 

Hesitantly, he took a bite from his long time enemy, wishing if he could just turn off all the taste receptor cells of his tongue and imagine himself eating a black chocolate instead. But life just doesn't like making things easy for him.

The hardest thing was stopping himself from vomiting right on the fruit platter, and convince himself that he actually is a big fan of strawberries and likes eating them, trying with that to remove all the very deep strawberry-hatred programming from his brain, but obviously failing, because mind programming doesn't work like that, and he unfortunately knows it.

"See? It wasn't that bad, right?" Wasn't that bad?! Oh if you just knew what he was dealing with right now to remain decent looking and force his face to look like a normal smiling human being and hide his sufferings for the sake of keeping this not ending dinner going. 

"You're right." Okay, keep lying Takanori, but remember that it will be the death of you someday.

He drank a full glass of water, and another one, decreasing with that his nauseous feeling a little bit.

"So Takanori" he turned his head to the smiling black haired man sitting at the head of the big table. "Is is okay with your father for you to be like this?" 

The confused look on the younger's face made the man gesture with his right hand towards his face and the visible part of his upper body. "I mean your look and the way you dress up."

"Uhm yes I guess." Where the hell did that come from all of a sudden? 

The head of the household didn't seem satisfied with his answer, but still smiled nonetheless. "Don't you think it's a little inappropriate for a young man to wear makeup and earrings" he stopped and looked at his hair. "And dye his hair?" The man's eyes wandered to Takanori's black nails, making him feel more self-conscious and nervous than he already was, but decided to not bring them up, probably because his sentence was already long enough.

"I agree honey, they're taking away you innocence!" The smiling woman agreed with her husband's statement, leaving the black haired to wonder why are these people smiling when they're supposed to be displeased with his appearance, and turn his head to his boyfriend for some kind of backup, just to find him deeply concentrating on eating the slice of creamy strawberry pie on his plate.

"I think it's my way of expressing myself. " Takanori liked his style, and there was no way he wasn't going to stand up for it if it gets criticized. 

"I don't think that's true." Huh? "That's not yourself you're trying to express, that's what the devil wants you to be." Huuuuuh? "Your true self can't be reflected like this" and with 'like this' he made a rather patronising swift of his index finger towards him. "Your true self is as pure and clean as it had been created the first time, but it got covered with plenty of false beliefs and thoughts coming from the outside world and the devil himself, to make you believe that this-" another patronising index finger swift "is your true self."

Takanori didn't know if he should be flattered for being called pure and clean, or offended for the rest of what the man said. But what he was sure of right now is that he wants to go home as fast as possible, because like he had already mentioned before, he doesn't like to be the centre of attention, especially if it's bad criticising attention. And that combined with the berries family he ate before without his full consent, made him wish for nothing more than an open welcoming toilet to throw up in.

"I agree!" Of course you do cheerful smiling lady!

"Mhm, I think you're right." He lied, just for the sake of maybe changing the subject and stop talking about him, not bothering to do any effort to make his words sound convincing, before throwing another forced smile towards the smiling couple. 

"Mother. Father." The long lost in his own world boyfriend spoke, directing with that both of his parents attention towards him, and leaving the younger to let out a breath he didn't know he was suppressing. "I..We want to announce something to you."

Oh no. 

Takanori almost forgot why they were here in the first place. And if he was at first nervous to know their reaction, now he was scared after that 'devil wants' talk the father just gave him. He'll probably say that their relationship is a work of the devil as well. You'll see.

"What is it honey?" Just wait smiling woman, you'll be knowing soon enough. He thought before feeling his boyfriend's fingers intertwining with his own on the table, gaining with that a confused look from both parents.

"Taka's my boyfriend. We've been together for a month and a half now. And I wanted to make this official because" The smiling son turned to face the black haired beside him. "I love him."

Takanori's heart skipped countless beats and started melting in his chest as Shou said the L word, directing it towards him, and removing with that every unpleasant thought occupying his mind and replacing it with unicorns dancing to love hard rock songs between red roses.

"Are you sure?" The feminine voice made both of them turn their heads towards the female head of the household who was looking at her son worriedly, before shifting her eyes to give the younger the look that made his unicorns stop dancing, the love hard rock music to turn off, the red roses petals to fall and their stems to get covered with thorns, and him to just want to disappear. "Are you sure you want to be with...him?"

Takanori almost felt humiliated under the four disapproving disgusted eyes of both parents. 

He tried slipping his hand out of his boyfriend's hand only for it to be taken back into it's place by the latter, who seemed to be unfazed by his parents reaction. 

"Yes." Shou met his mother's eyes, before turning to look at his father with a stern confident look. "I'm sure."

After a few seconds of intense staring between the three family members, the father was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Then congratulations son!"

"Yes congratulations boys! I'm really happy for you!" The wife said after her husband smiling widely and clapping her hands in excitement. 

"Thank you!" The son said as cheerful as his parents turning to face his boyfriend who was still lost trying to process this unexpected change in events in his head.

"Th..thank you." He made a small bow with his neck, trying his hardest to mimic the wide smiles on the faces around him and ending up with a weird expression on his face. 

What the hell had just happened? 

________

Takanori supported himself with one hand on the wall as he leaned forward and started devoiding his stomach of the evil fruits he put inside of it earlier. He would never eat those things again in his life. Even if it's the apocalypse and the only food left on earth was strawberries and raspberries and the other somethingberries and the zombies were going to kill him if he doesn't eat something and get some force to fight them back, he wasn't going to put that shit inside of his mouth again. 

That was actually the same thing he said the last time his father convinced him to try strawberries, but now he pinky promised himself not to ever do it again. And he was someone who never breaks pinky promises. 

"I didn't actually think you were strong enough to do such a thing." A hand tangled it's fingers in his hair moving it away from his face, while another one started rubbing his back. "You surprise me sometimes Taka."

He didn't need to turn around to know who that was. He was actually expecting him to show up, or maybe just hoping that he'll show up, he wasn't sure which one was true.

After his stomach made sure that the last drop in it made it's way out of his mouth, the nauseous feeling stopped and he was able to stand up straight and turn to face the blond who was now handing him a bottle of water and some tissue papers out of nowhere. He took them rinsing his mouth with some water before drinking a little bit and wiped his lips with the disposable tissue papers.

"Thank you." The black haired murmured walking a few steps away from the place he just threw up in leaning with his back against the wall as he felt his legs turning into two cooked strands of spaghetti. 

"Anytime, anywhere." Reita observed him for a while noticing his slightly shaky legs. "Will you be able to walk home?"

Takanori nodded and started pushing his body off the wall. "Yes." 

And then, before he knew what was happening, the blond had picked him up and was carrying him on his back.

"What are you doing?!" Takanori struggled when the guy started walking with him on his back, and immediately grabbed his hair as he felt himself about to fall backwards.

"I'm heading home, and ow let go of my hair please."

The younger realized that he was forcefully pulling Reita's hair, and placed his hands on his shoulders instead. "Sorry. But I can walk alone." He said with a tone of voice failing to convince even himself with his own words.

"Yeah. Whatever you say."

"What do you mean whatever I say? I CAN actually wal-"

"I know! I know. Just stay still." The blond shaked his head trying to shake with that the small hands which got again stuck into his hair.

The black haired sighed taking his hands back to the walking man's shoulders. 

They kept walking silently in the empty streets for a few minutes. Takanori was enjoying the cold air sneaking between his hair strands, trying to ignore the thoughts popping into his head and the growling of his empty stomach. 

"So, how did things go?" Reita asked turning his head to look at his expressionless one, before facing the road again.

"As if you don't know."

"I do. But it's polite to ask." Since when did he start to care about what was polite to do and what wasn't? "And because you want to talk about it." He was right on this one, but the younger's ego was far up high to let him admit that to anybody. 

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Takanori was trying as much as he could to keep his voice stern, having that usual childish desire to prove the blond wrong.

"Okay." And he did not expect him to just give up so easily! 

After another few minutes the black haired decided to just give up as well. "Shou's parents don't like me. They think I'm not good enough for their son." He rested his chin on Reita's head wrapping his arms around his neck. He needed some kind of physical connection to feel grounded and not drift away with his thoughts. "I believe that they accepted our relationship at the end just to not upset him." Takanori let out a heavy sight burying the lower part of his face into the blond's hair, not feeling bothered by the few strands tickling his nostrils. "I can understand that. I mean, I know that I'm not as good as Shou, and I've never felt bad about it. I just didn't like how they judged me based on how I look. It's unfair to judge people like that. Right?"

Time passed without getting any answer from the blond, and the black haired getting accustomed to the comfortable position he was in felt his eyelids getting heavy with sleep. But as he was about to close them, Reita spoke.

"You're wrong." 

Takanori lifted his head a little bit confused as to what was the blond talking about. "What?"

"I said you're wrong. You're not good enough for him. You're more than good enough for him. For all of them." The younger raised his eyebrows surprised and taken aback by the unexpected response."And as for the way you look, I think that you're more stylish, and especially more beautiful than all of them combined."

"Is it a part of the contract to say these nice words to me?"

"No. It's not." A small smile found it's way on Takanori's face as he buried his face against the silky hair clearly satisfied with the response he got.

"Do you want pizza?"

"Where did that question come from?" The younger knotted his eyebrows in confusion, not moving his head from it's new pillow. 

"From the noises your stomach is making which are translated to 'oh I'm hungry! Someone save me and bring me a pizza!'. And because you had just thrown up, so you're stomach's very much empty right now."

"And since when did you become a stomach translator?"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't know that demons can understand and speak any language. Stomach language included!"

The black haired stayed silent for a few seconds, and started chuckling to himself as he realized that he was actually considering what Reita just told him to be true. "Yeah okay. But I don't think we'll find any pizza place open at this hour to buy one from."

"I think you forgot that this handsome guy carrying your body is a demon, and within a blink of your eyes I can bring you one from the oven of the most famous pizzeria in Italy." The blond answered grinning smugly to himself. 

And Takanori had to admit that he did actually forget sometimes that this wasn't any normal guy, but a supposedly scary and very dangerous demon. But he was now busy getting drifted away into sleep on his back to admit any of the aforementioned facts.


	11. Mayonnaise when first invented, it was called “Mahonnaise.” According to the Oxford English Dictionary.

"I don't like how you're so persistent about this." Takanori confessed, suspiciously inspecting his friend's face. He knew that he was hiding something, just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"I'm not persistent!" Takashima tried defending himself, but the sceptical raised eyebrow of the younger was saying otherwise. "Okay maybe I am. But I'm just trying to make you go out and get some fresh air instead of rotting in the overused oxygen of your room!"

"So you decided to come take me on a walk in the skate park that you hate so much at eight pm?" The wavy haired nodded in response. "Wearing these very nice clothes and the leather jacket that you only wear in very special occasions and that perfectly done eyeliner which had probably taken you three hours of work considering your great skills in makeup?"

"Fine!" The exasperated sigh of his friend was enough for him to know that he succeeded and was about to get some honest answers from him. "We won't be going to the skate park. But to Akira's house."

Akira's what?

"And since when did he have a house?" That probably wasn't supposed to be said out loud. 

"Since when? Why? Did you think that everyday after school he walks to the ocean and throws himself in it turning into his original mermaid form and swims with his long blue fish tail towards his father -the sea king-'s castle which is basically made of shells and glittering pearls?"

Takanori just rolled his eyes, not appreciating his friend's not very funny sense of humour in the slightest. "Have you been there before?"

Takashima nodded. "Yes. Yuu and Kai as well." Well, if this doesn't count as betrayal, he doesn't know what else does.

"And you just went without me. Not even mentioning it afterwards!"

"It's because lately you've been so busy hanging out with that boyfriend of yours!" The wavy haired shook his head sighting and stood up from the bed pulling the younger with him from the wrist. "Come on, let's just go."

"And why exactly are we going there?" Takanori let his friend pull him off the bed, deciding to ignore the way the latter referred to his boyfriend.

Takashima shrugged and walked to look for some clothes for the younger to put on. "To play videogames and watch a movie."

"What are you looking for?"

"Something for you to wear." His friend turned around throwing probably half of the clothes in his wardrobe at him."You can choose from between those."

"Who said that I'm changing my clothes?" Takanori grabbed his phone and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make himself look a little bit more presentable. 

"Are you saying that you're planning to go wearing that Simba shirt that you have since kindergarten which unsurprisingly still fits you perfectly, combined with those pink sweatpants which have those suspicious, very suspicious white stains on them?"

Lost between the two false accusations, he decided that defending his Simba shirt could actually wait until he refutes the second allegation that had been thrown at him.

"This is just mayonnaise!" The wavy haired crossed his arms raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "I swear!" Takanori was repeatedly cursing the blond demon in his head, because if he hadn't jumped on the bed out of nowhere like a fucking red kangaroo he wouldn't have stained his pants with the white mayonnaise sause instead of putting it on his meatball pizza. Because yes, Takanori only eats pizza with mayonnaise. Anyone has a problem with that? No? Good!

"Okay okay. Let's just go." Takashima said and started walking outside the room, before turning again to face his friend making him stop his attempt of removing the dried up stains with his nails. "Are you sure you want to go wearing this?"

The younger rolled his eyes at him."Yes I am! And now let's go before I change my mind."

__________

"Sh...shima?" Takanori extended his arms in all directions in an attempt to touch his friend's body, not in that way, who seemed to have disappeared after they stepped into the unknown open house, sinking into the darkness as they closed the door behind them.

"Shimaaa!" He called again as loud as his voice allowed him to, but still no response. 

The black haired walked backwards, stopping as his back hit the hard wooden door, and started running his left hand slowly on it until he felt the cold door knob between his fingers. He turned it multiple times, but it seemed that the door needs some supernatural magical way to unlock except simply twisting the doorknob, which wasn't at all surprising considering it's owner. 

His ears detected some light whispering voices. 

Swallowing hard, he took a few steps forward to where he believed the voices were coming from, not sure if he was acting rationally or playing the typical stupid white girl roll in the serial killers movies he had watched.

Sliding his hand inside his pocket, he grabbed his phone deciding that it'd be better if he gets some flashlight to help him in his quest of finding the lost Takashima Kouyou and getting out of this place. But of course his fingers had to make some incomprehensible unwise movement causing the phone to slip from between them. 

Now he was undoubtedly playing the typical stupid white girl role in serial killers movies. 

"Shit." Hissing, he knelt down searching for his now probably broken phone, running his hands on the cold surface carefully not to get a lot of germs on them. As if bacteriology works like that. But he was going to act according to how his instincts told him to. Because that's what all living creatures do when they find themselves in dangerous situations. They act based on their instincts. 

A loud bang bomb-like sound, accompanied with flying small paper-like things tickling his face made him immediately look up with wide horrified eyes almost getting blinded by the sudden bright light hitting his face.

"Happy birthdaaaaaaay!!"

Takanori stared at the people filling the place, feeling both shocked and relieved after seeing the familiar smiling faces of his friends and his schoolmates instead of some masked killer holding an axe and aiming for his neck.

He had completely forgotten that today was his birthday.

Noticing the weird position his body was making, knees and palms on the ground with his fingernails forcefully clutching the bare surface, and an expression on his face he didn't want to picture or know any details about, he stood up rubbing the back of his neck."I..I..Wow. This is...great. Thank you very much."

"Come on birthday boy, it's time to blow out the candles!" The not so long disappearing Takashima said walking towards him grabbing him by the hand to the centre of the crowd, and stopping in front of a small table where a fancy looking cake with a 'happy birthday taka' and probably seventeen lit candles stuck in it was placed.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Reita who was standing on his side said winking at him.

Takanori rolled his eyes before closing them and getting himself in the mood of wish-making.

-I wish to get six feet tall by the age of eighteen.-

A loud snort made him turn to the left, finding the blond forcing a laughter back with his hand. The black haired was sure that he didn't say that out loud, and the normal smiling faces of the others confirmed it. Could it be that-Oh my god!

-Are you by any chance reading my mind?- He asked in his head inspecting Reita's face for any sign that he heard his question. 

-No- Takanori's eyes widened as the familiar voice made it's way into his head, without passing from neither the blond's lips or his ears.

-Oh my god! You're reading my mind!! THIS IS AN INVASION OF PRIVACY!!- He screamed those words hoping they'll give the intruder a headache. 

-First of all don't scream in my head please. Secondly I wouldn't be calling it reading your mind, I can only hear your wishes and if you're directly addressing me with your words. Which I think is a part of my job as a demon in order to give you the best experience possible.-

-But why did you never tell me about that?!!-

-Because you have never asked.-

-And why would something like this even cross my mind to ask about?!-

-Mhmm. I never thought about that.-

"Taka, are you okay?" The birthday guy was completely oblivious to the confused eyes thrown at them while having their silent conversation for god knows how much time now, changing his facial expressions every second like a madman.

He turned to face his worried boyfriend giving him a small smile. "Yes."

And with that said, he turned to blow out the halfway melting candles, gaining a loud clapping sounds from the audience. 

"And now, it's party time!!" Takashima announced excitedly walking towards what looked like a living room, followed by the huge crowd of people like some lost animals.

-Go upstairs, the second room on the left, I brought you some clothes to wear knowing already that your limited sense of fashion won't be doing you any good when I'm not around.-

Takanori glared at the blond who was walking away, not knowing why was he glaring at him, as he had just saved him from celebrating the rest of his birthday party with the clothes he was wearing. 

Oh he actually knew why he was glaring at him. He called his sense of fashion limited. The liar! Just two days ago he was babbling about how stylish he is!

"I'll be right back okay?" He said turning to face his especially very good looking today boyfriend. 

"Okay." Shou answered with his usual smile before giving him a small peak on the lips, succeeding with that to add a light shade of pink to the white cheeks of the younger. 

Now this does look like a demon bedroom.

Takanori thought as he walked into the vast bedroom, running his eyes around the place, from the pitch black walls and floor, to the deep red, almost red wine like silky bedsheets and curtains. The dim light coming from the two lamps on the black nightstands was adding to the mysterious and spooky atmosphere of the place. It looked great, because despite the black and red color combination, the room looked very modern and classy, and didn't turn out like some cheap gothic bedroom.

He walked to the queen size bed to examine the unfamiliar pieces of clothes laying on it. 

There was a sparkling black suit jacket and trousers, a plain white shirt, and two red leather gloves. They looked elegant and unique, so he decided to give them the honor of touching his precious skin. 

He didn't know how much time he stood there, looking in the big mirror, admiring the beauty it was reflecting. And didn't care how narcissistic that would sound, but he would date this version of himself if it came to the real world. Oh, it was now already in the real world, but it was him, and unfortunately he wouldn't be able to date himself. 

"Looking hot now are we?"

Takanori noticed the addition of a blond reflection next to his own which was walking towards him, taking him from the shoulders and making him sit at the black vanity table with his back facing the mirror.

Reita opened one of the drawers taking out from it what the black haired could describe as a high quality black eye pencil, but prefers not to mention the name of the brand, simply because he's not doing free services for anyone anymore. 

"It looks like you're getting used to applying my eyeliner. Maybe I would hire you as my makeup artist if I become very rich and famous. And I'll pay you thirty dollars per month."

"Then let's hope you won't." The promised to be hired makeup artist said as he moved to working on the left eye. When he finished, he walked to his black armoire, leaving the younger to turn to look in the mirror, admiring his look even more than before.

Takanori felt a hand taking his foot off the ground and starting to remove his sneaker to replace it with one of the two black leather boots standing proudly on the floor. "I can do it by myself."

"It's okay." As uncomfortable as it was for him to let someone touch his bare feet, he decided to just give up and let the blond do whatever he wants, for the sake of not starting another argument, which will definitely end up with the arrogant demon winning, like always.

"So, you have a house." The black haired stated the obvious, looking at the guy kneeling before him and not helping but feel a bit sad because he hid such an important thing from him.

"It looks like I do. Doesn't it?"

"And why am I the last one to know about that?"

"Scientifically speaking, you cannot be the last one knowing about it because the population of the world i-"

"I'm serious, Reita." The blond stopped after hearing his name being pronounced with such stern low tone by the black haired, who also felt the familiar name that he only uses while scolding and shouting at it's owner come so unfamiliar out of his lips.

"One day, Takashima called me asking for my address, and if it was okay for him and the other boys to come hang out. And me, being their cool normal human friend said yes and gave them the address of this nice house I was keeping if something like that comes up. That's all."

"You could've told me about it."

"If I tell you about everything I do when you're not around, it would probably take me your whole life for just half of them." Takanori sighted watching as the blond patted his leather covered foot before placing it on the ground and standing up. "And now you're ready to go princess." 

He shot him a deadly glare causing his grin to get bigger. -asshole-

"I heard that." 

"Glad you did." He said, shutting the door behind him, and making his way downstairs through the loud sound of music. 

Did Takanori mention before that he doesn't like attention? He knows he did so don't start whining about how many times he said that, but if you let him continue he was going to add that he doesn't like it even if it was good praising attention. But you just never listen don't you?

He felt himself like a fucking Cinderella walking into that living room, making all the heads turn to look at him with wide eyes, not believing that the Simba shirt and pink sweatpants (that he actually likes a lot and will keep wearing probably until the age of eighty if he survives the apocalypse and the hungry zombies) guy was this diva sharing the same oxygen with them. Because yes, he looked like a diva and he knows it.

"Wow. You look, very beautiful!" His boyfriend said as soon as he was close enough to him to be able to hear him.

"Thank-"

"Oh my god you traitor! Walking out of your house with a five year old girl clothes and now changing into this outfit, which even my leather jacket can't compete with? I did not expect such a stab in the back from you Takanori!" His best friend showed up looking deadly dragging his poor boyfriend behind him.

"Well thank you for being very enthusiastic about my outfit Shima."

"You look really beautiful Taka." The dragged raven sincerely remarked. And his sincerity only gained him a hit from the hard elbow of his boyfriend. "Owww!"

"I guess everyone's asking about the talented fashion designer behind that sophisticated look!" Reita walked into the room pointing with both hands at himself, the music stopping to play as he said those words. He was clearly the one stopping it with one of his demonic tricks in order to get some attention. Such a show off. Thought Takanori.

"Nobody is, actually." The black haired rolled his eyes shrugging off the blond's hand resting on his shoulder, but it was stuck there like some sort of an Amazonian insect.

Leaving his friends, boyfriend and demon to scream at each other through the music having what was supposed to be a conversation, he turned his head around the place, taking in all the not quite his friends familiar faces, and stopping as he reached a spot where the last two lost friends of his were standing.

He smiled waving at Naname who was standing with a bunch of girls surrounding Kai who seemed to be in a deep explaining session of one of his favourite topics, and she waved back at him. "What's up with the spectacle around him?" He asked the guys next to him pointing with his index finger at Kai's direction. 

"Oh, I left him explaining to them how he made the birthday cake. And talking about the mistakes that all the master bakers around the world make everyday without anyone noticing, except for him of course." Takashima explained the mysterious scene, leaving the younger to chuckle to himself not at all surprised with what was going on.

"You wanna dance?" Shou asked his lips so close to his ear not failing to send shivers down his spine.

"I'd love to!" He answered and started walking with his boyfriend to the dance floor in the middle of the room. 

The rest of the party went just as good for Takanori. He was actually enjoying himself, which wasn't a feeling that he thought he would someday be associating with parties. But it seems like things are beginning to change, for the better.

"Come. Let's go somewhere else." And before getting the chance to answer, Shou pulled the younger from the hand making him follow him out of the living room, and into one of the closed doors at the end of the hallway which was nothing but another bedroom. That evil demon has all of these bedrooms, yet he decides to crush him every night in his small bed! 

That was something he'll be discussing later. Because as they stepped into the empty room, his boyfriend pinned him against the closed door crushing their lips together. And that was not something that the pinned boyfriend was expecting, to say the least, but he wasn't complaining though. 

The black haired was having a hard time keeping up with Shou's great kisser lips, but he was trying his best anyway, for the sake of keeping this hot make out session going, which looks like it was going to end up being more than just a make out session, as his boyfriend wrapped his arm around his waist, walking them the few left steps, still not breaking the kiss, and pinning him against the mattress instead. 

Tangling one hand into his hair, Shou pulled back making the black haired's eyes jerk open and get locked with his own momentarily before latching his lips right onto his neck, leaving the younger to gasp as his skilful hand slowly made it's way up from his right thigh, sliding under his shirt exposing with that his skin and making it twitch under the cold touch, before leaving his neck screaming for more attention and going back to his lonely lips sliding his tongue between them.

Feeling the fingers trailing down his side and tugging at the waistband of his trousers, it became quite clear to the panting mess on the bed that he wasn't going to make it out of this room with his virginity still on. But there couldn't be any better circumstances to give it away than his birthday party, and to his boyfriend who loves him just as much as he does. Right?

Well, it looks like his virginity will have to hang on a little bit longer, because suddenly the weight on top of his body was lifted off of him, by a named angry looking blond, pushing him towards the now open door's direction, stumbling and falling outside the room, causing some people to start gathering around.

"How dare you put your filthy fingers on him?"

Takanori stood from the bed, watching with wide eyes as his boyfriend regained his composure and walked back in to throw a punch straight into Reita's face. 

Oh no, this wasn't going to end up well.

"What's going on here?!" Takashima asked as he walked into the battle field, only for him to get ignored. 

"And what's your problem with th-" Shou wasn't able to finish his question, because the stone-like knuckles colliding with his right cheek left him without the ability to speak. So he decided to just act. 

Lifting his leg, he drove a clearly hard kick into the blond's stomach before punching him just as hard in the face making him turn to face the opposite direction, leaving the black haired to wonder just why the hell was he playing along in this punching game? Is it because he wanted to act normal around the others? Or was he just enjoying inflicting pain on his boyfriend? Whatever was the reason he had to act and do something right now, because the murderous eyes of the blond weren't saying anything good.

Takanori ran the few steps standing between the two fighting guys, and stopping the demon's punch just a few millimetres from colliding with his face instead of the guy standing behind him. "That's enough!" He ordered with stern voice locking eyes with the furious dark ones, making Reita struggle to obey, taking his fist away from his face, and walking outside the room.

"Taka are you okay?" His friend asked worriedly as he walked towards him, completely ignoring the guy who had been punched in the face just a few moments ago.

The younger nodded running his hand through his hair. "I think I should go home." And without waiting for a response, he made his way through the spectators bodies towards the front door.

_________

"Can you explain to me why the hell did you do that?" Takanori asked as he closed his bedroom door, not needing to turn on the lights to know that who he was addressing was there, and trying not to raise his voice in case his father was downstairs.

"Did what?" Reita who had just appeared sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed said calmly. 

"Nothing worth mentioning. Just came out of nowhere, started hitting my boyfriend and made a scene out of it!"

The blond stood up and walked to the now angry looking Takanori. "I have told you a million times to stay away from him, but of course you just don't listen to any word I say!"

"And who are you to tell me what to do? Do you think you're my fucking father or mother to have a saying in my life?!" Fuck keeping his voice down in case his father was home, Takanori was now shouting like there is no tomorrow.  
"He is not what you think he is Takanori!" And there's his full name to remind him that this was serious. 

The black haired took a deep breath closing his eyes for a second before meeting Reita's eyes again. "Okay, give me one reason, just one reason why you dislike him so much and I might reconsider what you said." He crossed his arms watching the blond who was putting a lot of pressure on his clenched jaw. "See? You cant! Because you don't have anything to say in the first place!"

Reita shook his head looking just as angry as him right now. "Look at yourself! You become more obsessed over him everyday! He's playing with your mind Takanori, feeding you with all the lies you so desperately want to hear from him and turning you into his little obedient pet doing every fucking thing he says and you're so blindly falling in his trap. You have to open your eyes and see how much of a manipulative motherfuc-"

"Shut up!!" Takanori cut him off pointing his considerably shaking index finger at him. "You are nobody. Nobody to talk about him like that!" He reckoned that he probably had to defend himself as well, but the effect his words had on the guy in front of him were very much satisfying him.

The blond stayed in his spot almost paralyzed for a few seconds, before lifting his hands pushing the younger against the wall. And before the latter could admit that he was regretting saying those words, because they seem to be getting him beaten up by an angry demon, he felt the soft unfamiliar touch of a pair of lips on top of his own, leaving him nothing but to widen his eyes in shock.

He was kissing him.

It took the younger every last drop of his willpower to get out of his shocked state, push the blond away and say the next few words wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "I don't want to see your face ever again!"

Takanori could almost swear his mind made him see some sort of a hurt expression on Reita's face before getting covered with his usual cold expression. 

He watched as the blond walked away, fading into nothingness, before letting himself slide down the wall he had been pushed against, taking the red gloves off of his hands and hugging his knees burying his face between them. Noticing as the big amount of rage he was feeling started turning into an uncomfortably painful itching sensation in his chest, sending multiple signals to his eye sockets to start producing salt water.

"Stupid body. You don't even know how to express anger in the right way!" Exclaimed the black haired, before letting out a silent sob slip from between his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter!^^


	12. The oldest cockatoo in captivity was a Major Mitchell’s cockatoo named “Cookie”, residing at Brookfield Zoo in Chicago, which lived to be 83 years old (1933–2016).

Takanori dragged his tired body into the classroom, marching in slow steps to claim his usual desk. He had only slept for two hours, so you get to imagine how exhausted he was.

It was one of those days when school felt more like a prison than a place to enhance your knowledge in. What is the difference between students and prisoners anyway? They both wear uniforms and follow a certain schedule made by some sadistic early bird, no, actually referring to that creature as a bird is an insult for the poor bird, because birds have a good reason for waking up early, they have to find food and maybe travel to other countries, which was something the black haired was envying them for. He would've given up anything to be able to fly. Anything except his boyfriend. And his friends. And his phone. And his house. And his chilli chips. And his chocolate sticks. Okay, maybe he wasn't ready to give up anything after all. But it was a shame that only birds, and demons, which was a category that a certain blond, that he definitely doesn't want to be thinking about, yes he definitely doesn't, belongs to. Because if he had the ability of flying he would've gone to live alone in an abandoned island where schools and their enslavement tools don't exist. He would've created his own rules and beliefs. The first rule being staying awake in the night and sleeping in the morning. 

Students were just prisoners with some benefits. 

And did he by any chance say that the rest of the days when school didn't feel like a prison it was a place to enhance your knowledge in?

Oh please don't mind him, that's probably enough proof to show you how deep the programming is engraved in his brain. 

He actually would call it a place to enhance your ignorance and give up the little reasonable free thinking your still have. He seriously felt like he was killing off brain cells just by being there.

"Good morning class." Haruko-san walked into the class wearing a probably thirteen centimetres high red high heels which looked like they didn't fit properly. No. That poor shoe was not supposed to fit at all. It was probably ten sizes smaller than her feet. Okay, exaggeration again. 

But he swears he had seen that shoe tormenting scene before. The bulging out fat and the red swelling sides reflecting just how much pain she was going through while the shoe edges were in the process of creating scars on her feet, making her walk look like one of a lame donkey. Just where had he seen tha-Oh yes! The scene when Cinderella's step sisters were trying to push their feet inside the small glass slipper.

Takanori wanted to start wondering about why does she put herself through so much pain for such a not so much eye flattering outcome, but he prefers to start by asking why is his history teacher here, in what was supposed to be an english classroom? And the faces of his classmates said that they were wondering about the same thing as well.

"I know you're wondering about what am I doing here in your english classroom" Oh really? How did you develop such exceptional mind reading abilities? "Your english teacher, Masaki-san, just gave birth to twin boys last night, so she's off on maternity leave. And until she comes back, I will be your english and history teacher." 

Oh boy.

Why the hell do they hire irresponsible people and make them teachers? They could've used a fucking condom or waited a few months before having that condomless sexual encounter so that the not so important children delivery would've been made in summer break instead. But no, they had to be selfish and only care about satisfying their animalistic desires, causing him and his classmates to suffer because of their beloved history, now also english, teacher for eight hours a week, because whoever's responsible of hiring teachers in the school didn't bother to get them a substitute for their absent english teacher, and decided to just put this woman, who probably wouldn't understand half of what Dora the explorer says, in her place. Which gives you a clear idea about how organized and professional this school is.

"Now open your books, page thirty three, and write down the first paragraph three times."Wow, such great teaching technique to start with! "And by the way, next week you have a test!" Oh my god! If you look south, you can see the apocalypse coming! 

Takanori sighed opening his notebook to start writing the aforementioned paragraph, but his hand ended up doodling instead. His mind wasn't up for the idea of wasting his valuable time in doing a stupid task that'll probably cause his IQ level to drop considerably. 

"It looks like your bodyguard isn't here today as well."

He rolled his eyes at the same sentence that he's been hearing everyday for the last week. Because yes, Reita didn't show up since their last, not very friendly, conversation, which makes it a week now. Well, six days to be exact. 

"I heard that he went back to America, is that true?" Denji, who was back to sitting behind him, asked sounding more joyful than a normal person would be at this time in the morning. 

Takashima said that Reita, or Akira or whatever, had called him and told him that he had to go back to LA, for some important family matters. The black haired knows that that wasn't true, he probably went back to hell or was taking a vacation somewhere on earth, but he doesn't care about that at all, just like he doesn't care that the blond called his friend instead of him to say that he wasn't coming to school for a few days, which turned out to be more than just a few, but he didn't care about that either. 

Unfortunately he did care but wasn't going to be admitting that to himself. 

"Can't you hear that I'm talking to you here?" Oh no he can't. His ears are adjusted to automatically ignore assholes. "The little Taka still didn't learn that he has to answer when someone asks him? huh?" And here is that stupid name again. Takanori was forcing his hand to stay focused on whatever it was creating on that paper and not turn to slap the guy right in that ugly face of his, which wasn't that easy, because if just imagining it brought him so much pleasure, he wondered how actually doing it would make him feel. Now that was something worth giving up some of his chilli chips and chocolate sticks, and maybe his phone for a day or two, to be able to do. "Then I think that maybe the time has come to give you another little lesso-"

"Matsumoto-san! Azuma-san! I know that I had told you before to postpone your romantic conversations until you're outside my class, but as you can see, now this is also considered my class so." And there she goes again! Her words took him back to that day, Reita's first day at school, when he came in and all the girls wer- Okay let's just stop. He doesn't want to start talking about him.

"Noo! There isn't and will never be any kind of romantic talk between me and h-" Takanori rolled his eyes trying not to throw any sarcastic comment out loud. 

"And what are you doing Matsumoto-san?" Oh no.

Haruko-san walked towards him with one hand resting on her hip. She was probably thinking that she looked like a catwalk model walking down the runway. "I asked you to write down the paragraph, and you're drawing a cockatoo?!"

He checked what he was absent mindedly drawing all the time before looking back up at his teacher with worried eyes, wondering how did she end up imagining that as a cockatoo or any of the other three hundred and forty nine left parrot species. He doubted that her decayed brain was even capable of possessing an imagination. Leaving him to wonder how was she able to make it through college and end up becoming a teacher. That gives a clear idea about the great educational system this country has.

He still couldn't understand how did she see that as a cockatoo. Cockatoos don't have human legs and arms. They don't wear pants. They don't have muscles in their naked upper body. They don't put on a mask covering half of their face. They don't have silky looking hair which he doesn't want to recognize based on the light shading as blond. He doesn't want to recognize who the whole drawing was of. So he decided to go with his teacher's criticism of his artwork. He drew a cockatoo. Yes. 

A cockatoo. 

____________

"Stop stealing my fries!!" Kai slapped the raven's hand as it was about to take another french fry from his bento.

"But they're so good! And you don't want to reveal the secret of how they stay perfectly crispy after being locked in a box for more than four hours!" Yuu pouted trying to gain his friend's sympathy to let him take another one. But that didn't seem to be working with his very well trained against emotion manipulation friend. 

"That's a skill that only born to be great cooks can master, my hands naturally do the job so I can't quite put it out in words for your not great cook hands to understand."

"Why are you talking about hand-jobs with my boyfriend?!" Takashima snapped out of his daydream as his ears only picked up the two not very innocent when combined together words being said to his boyfriend. 

Yuu took Kai's shocked state as a chance to steal another french fry and answer instead of him."You can't even imagine what else he tells me when you're not around Shima!"

Takashima glared at him murderously."So when you finally decide to drop your 'oh I'm so straight' title, you choose my innocent boyfriend out of all the guys around you to fill his head with your sexual fantasies? Dude, you're an asshole!"

"An asshole who likes it up the asshole." Yuu added.

"What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?!! Are you serious? You think that I'll ever even look at this stupid thing?!" He referred to his boyfriend as a stupid thing, and it was enough to get Takashima in the mood to stand up and start a bitchboys fight.

The two equally offended guys started a heated argument making some of the girls stop eating and turn to look at them worriedly, while other ones were watching with sparkling eyes one of their angst fiction scenes come to life in front of them, and get the inspiration to write even more. In the meanwhile, Yuu was making his way through the professionally made meal with a smile that said that he was appreciating every bite of it.

Kai and Takashima sat down after a while, both glaring at Yuu as they finally came to the conclusion that he was the one creating this whole mess in the first place. 

"No fliff-floff for you tonight!" The wavy haired informed pointing at the raven.

"What? Nooo! Don't do that to me Shimaaaaa!"

Kai frowned looking between them. "What does fliff-floff mean?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" The inventor of the previous term asked raising an eyebrow. 

Then it hit the owner of the now empty lunch box. That composed word was definitely related to their sexual life, which he doesn't want to know anything about, so he started shaking his head."No! No. I don't want to know."

Takashima shrugged and turned to the black haired sitting next to him, who seemed to be lost in his own world, completely ignoring what was happening around him. "Taka? Are you okay?"

Hearing his name was enough to get his attention and take him out of his head. "Mhm. I just have a headache."

His friend frowned examining his pale face with worried eyes. "You seem to have them a lot these days." He was right. Takanori lately has an almost permanent headache, which was the main cause for his sleep deprivation, along with some thoughts occupying his mind."Let's go to the nurse and ask her to give you pills or something."

"I already took two this morning." Yet they don't seem to work at all. "Don't worry. It's just because I didn't get enough sleep last night." Which was because of the aforementioned headache, but telling him that would only make him worry more than he already did.

"And what kept you awake at night?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?" Takashima clearly wasn't intending to drop the topic. So Takanori had to pull out one of his subject changer cards.

"About my future." That gained him a few raised eyebrows from the rest of the guys on the table. "I'm thinking about becoming a professional singer."

There were a few moments of silence before the three guys burst out laughing, and that was not the reaction he was expecting from them. Or actually it was, even him would laugh at that to be honest, if he was in a good mood.

"I actually think that you have a better future as a burlesque dancer than a singer." Yuu said, looking serious all of a sudden. 

"Yeah, I agree! Or maybe a water ballet dancer!!" The wavy haired suggested, feeling proud of his idea as his boyfriend started clapping for him.

"Oh don't listen to them. I'm thinking about having a cooking show after I finish college, and I have this great idea of adding some small hip-hop dancing performances in the breaks, so if you're that interested in dancing I don't think I'll choose to hire some foreign dancer over you!"

Takanori knows that he's a very good dancer, but nobody knows about that, except that demon who had once showed up while he was dancing and kept watching him from the shadows, and waited until he finished to tell him about that, but he wasn't going to start thinking about him right now. However, he was thankful that at least he was able to change the previous topic."Thank you very much for being very interested about my future, but can we talk about something else please?" He asked, more of ordered than asked.

"Okay okay." Kai said sighing, before looking back up at them, eyes sparkling. "What about you guys come hang out in my house after school? We can order pizza and watch a movie or something."

"Yeah sure!" Takashima said cheerfully. 

"But we won't stay long, we have a fliff-floff session." Yuu reminded him.

"I already said there is no fliff-floff tonight!" His boyfriend responded with a stern voice turning away from him before he could start whining again. "You're coming too!"

The younger who reckoned that the order was thrown at him started rubbing the back of his neck."I don't feel lik-"

"No. You're coming! We already barely see you lately because you're always hanging around with Shou, who thankfully isn't here today to take you eat lunch with him outside."

Takanori looked at him clearly displeased about bringing his boyfriend into this, but Kai started talking not giving him the chance to say anything. "Come on Taka, it'll be fun I promise!!"

And how could anyone say no to Kai's smile?

"Fine!" He gave up, thinking that it won't hurt to spend some time with them, he didn't have anything better to do after school anyway.

"Great!!" The smiling guy said happily before his smile dropped into an almost sad expression. "Oh, I wish if Akira was with us, it would've been more fun." He sighed, giving the black haired a sad look.

"I called him yesterday." Takashima said all too casually chewing on a piece of apple looking at the guy sitting next to him, who was pretending to be uninterested about what he said.

"Oh really? Did he tell you when is he coming back?" Yuu asked, joining the other two guys in looking at Takanori.

"He said that he'll probably stay there this week as well." Okay. If another one said something and looked at him he was going to punch somebody. Or you know what? Maybe it's better if he just go to his next class ten minutes earlier instead of staying here, not participating in the conversation that he so not want to participate in.

"I should go." He stood up, gathering whatever few stuff belonging to him from the table.

"But the bell didn't ring yet!" The wavy haired exclaimed raising his eyebrows at him.

"I have to go to the bathroom. See you later guys." He gave them a small wave and started walking away.

____________

Takanori walked outside the school, seeing that two of his friends were already waiting for him at the door."Where's Kai?"

"He forgot his jacket. He'll be here in a few minutes." Yuu explained and he nodded at that opening his backpack and taking out his pack of cigarettes. He needed a smoke to distract him from the growing pain in his head. And now he was running out of cigarettes. Great! Where would he find a homeless guy and convince him to buy them for him when he comes back? Or maybe he could just steal one from Yuu, who probably had four or five packs with him right now, and god knows how much in his house. That guy just never runs out of cigarettes! 

After a few moments Kai walked out waving the forgotten jacket in his hand smiling. "Let's go guys!"

They started walking down the road deeply engaged in a conversation about how important sex was for humanity. Well, they were discussing that, the 'they' not including Takanori of course, who was currently concentrating on the burning stick between his lips, trying not to waste any piece of tobacco without passing by his lungs first. And also because they were discussing a topic that his virgin status, which he still has thanks to a certain blond that he doesn't want to think of, didn't allow him to talk about.

Exhaling the grey smoke into the air, he took his vibrating phone out of his pocket opening the new message his boyfriend just sent him.

'Hey! Go home and get ready, I'll come pick you up after thirty minutes and go somewhere.'

'Okay:)'

He replied smiling before throwing the burned out cigarette and shoving his phone back into his pocket."Guys, I have to go home."

The three guys stopped walking looking at him confused. 

"Why? Did something happen?" Takashima asked worriedly.

"No. But Shou just sent me a message saying that he wants to take me somewhere, so I have to go get ready." 

"But you said you're coming with us!" Kai pouted sadly. 

The younger sighed running his hand through his hair. "I did, but-"

"But we don't fucking matter when it comes to your boyfriend. Go Takanori, like you do every fucking day!" The wavy haired snapped at him, all the worry now replaced with nothing but anger.

"What's your problem?" Takanori frowned, clearly not expecting such reaction from him.

"I don't have any problem at all!" Takashima turned to resume his walking, but stopped turning back to face him again." No, I actually do have a lot of problems Takanori! I have a problem with how you don't have a time for any of us anymore except for your boyfriend! I have a problem with you waking up at six am every morning, which is something you've never done before, just to go wait for him in that diner to come to school together, just like I, and all those years of us going and coming from school together never existed! I have a problem with the way you started dressing up! Your ear piercings are all gone, you don't put on eyeliner anymore, you don't paint your nails anymore, and I bet that he was the one telling you to cut those red hair strands off!" His hand unconsciously wandered to where his red hair was. He had cut it a few days before, and didn't do it because Shou told him to do so! Shou only said that he'd look better if he does, and Takanori wanted to change his look a little bit, that's all. "And then last week at your birthday, he just starts fighting with Akira, who was working his ass off to organise that party for you, and of course you just take your boyfriend's side! And then he just goes back to America all of a sudden, which I'm sure isn't just for family matters!" And there's that again.

"Oh, so it's all about him now isn't it?" He didn't have the right to talk about that, nobody does, because nobody knows anything to start making assumptions. "He was the only one responsible for what happened! And I did not ask anyone to throw me a party in the first place!"

"It's not about him!! It's about you and how you can't see anyone around you except for Shou, who I by the way had caught just two days ago with another gu-"

"Shima stop!" Yuu cut him off, seeing how this was quickly developing to more than what his boyfriend was intending it to, who was just too angry to notice that by himself.

"No! He should know that his precious boyfriend was making out with another guy in a classroom! And it was not the first time!"

"Are you saying that Shou is cheating on me?" The younger asked confused, as the word didn't seem to make any sense to him at all. Takashima had probably misunderstood, this cannot be true.

"Well, he clearly is!"

Takanori was silent for a few moments, before starting to laugh. "That's impossible!"

His friend raised his eyebrows at him."I'm telling you that I saw them togeth-"

"You're lying!" He snapped cutting him off, feeling the anger starting to grow inside of him.

"What? Why would I lie about something like that?!"

"Well I don't know! Maybe you're just jealous, because I finally got attention from someone who loves me and stopped being a shadow for the fabulous Takashima, and your selfish ego just can't accept that!!" 

Takanori didn't want to say that.

But his mind and body weren't at all working like he wanted them to, sending out words that he didn't want to say. Or maybe he did. He didn't know.

"What?" Takashima was blinking repeatedly while looking at his friend, clearly taken aback by his words.

"Guys, I think you both should calm down." Kai tried to make an end for the heated argument, but his words were meant to be ignored. 

Hurt was written all over the wavy haired's face right now, but soon another layer of anger took place on top of it."What the hell did he do to you?! Take a look at yourself and what you're saying, to me those words? You became so obsessed with him! He just goes around ordering you and you do everything he says! Oh taka I don't like you to do this, I don't like you to do that and you just stop doing whatever he tells you not to, ordering you around like his FUCKING PET!!" 

And there were those same words thrown at him again. Takanori was clenching his teeth so hard as he felt a strong sensation, that he could only describe as rage, wash over his body, combined with a horrible evergrowing pain in his head. And before he could understand what he was doing, his fist was making it's way towards his best friend's face, who gasped, watching with shocked hurt eyes as his hand ended up colliding with Yuu's open palm in front of his face.

Takanori didn't want to do that.

"That's enough." The raven said looking at the younger with stern eyes before letting go of his hand.

Takanori kept looking between them, his friend's face and his hand, before turning around and started walking away, speeding up with every step he took until he found himself running. 

He didn't mean to say or do any of that! What was wrong with him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) and if you did, you know I always appreciate your comments and to know your opinions!^^


	13. The female spider will eat the male spider before, during or after copulation.

Stepping into his bedroom, Takanori groaned dropping his body on the bed, feeling the mattress slightly bouncing under his weight as he did so, and holding his head between his hands as the pain started to become unbearable. He took one chocolate stick from under his bed, checking the expiration date first because he had no urge to headline the world news with a not so creative title such as:

"A four feet tall high schooler (yes such creatures do exist) died due to food poisoning from an expired chocolate stick: What an uneducated loser!' 

And his soul would definitely not be at peace after they spread an incorrect information about him and let the world think that he was just four feet tall, and he would come back as a ghost and hunt all of their asses. Or he could befriend some other pissed off ghosts and convince them to go hunt down all human kind, causing with that an unexpected ghosts apocalypse. 

That would be a nice entertainment for his next existential form, if his low communication skills won't be letting him down after his death as well and cause the other ghosts to hunt him instead, being the usual unlucky victim he was.

After making sure the aforementioned chocolate stick was safe to eat and that the whole scenario he created in his head was meant to be thrown in the trashcan, he opened it taking a small bite trying to distract himself, as his boyfriend's words from their conversation earlier kept swirling inside of his aching head.

"You seem kinda off today Taka. What's wrong?"

He looked up to face the guy sitting across from him at the table slightly smiling and shaking his head."Nothing, I'm just a little bit tired, that's all."

Shou frowned tilting his head."Don't lie to me. I know something happened."

Sighing, he let his smile drop and get replaced with a sad expression."I had a really bad argument with Shima."

"Why? What was the problem?"

"You." He watched as his boyfriend raised his eyebrows in surprise."He said that he saw you, cheating on me."

"Oh." Shou looked down for a moment before locking his eyes with the two questioning ones again."Do you believe him?"

"No, I don't." Those words made their way out of his mouth automatically.

The older guy took his hand in his own, running his fingers from his open palm to the silver bracelet on his wrist, touching it for a second before going back down and smiled at him."You know I would never do something like that, don't you?"

The black haired nodded almost robotically at him, before the memory of his hurt friend's face made it's way into his mind again."I just feel so bad, I said things that I didn't mean to say and I almost- he probably hates me right now" He cut himself off before mentioning the almost punched him part, which he was so hardly trying to forget about but failing, feeling his stomach crunch at the thought of Takashima actually hating him.

"Look at me." He did as was told, looking up causing his eyes to lock with the deep bright ones, and immediately all the worries and thoughts occupying his mind faded away. He just has that effect on him."You haven't done anything wrong. He lied to you, so you had every right to get mad and say what you've said. And to be honest, I think that what happened is for the best."

Takanori knotted his eyebrows in confusion, as his boyfriend's words didn't make much sense to him."Why would you think that?"

"Those guys are not good enough to be your friends. I don't understand how you ended up knowing people like them in the first place! You're so much better than them Taka. I really think you should stop being friends with them."

He wanted to tell him that he was wrong! That Kai was the sweetest person in the world! That even if Yuu acts like a dork sometimes, on the inside he was a good person who cared so much about his friends! That Shima was the brother he never had, who looked after him almost all his life, and despite what he had stupidly called him earlier that day, he was never jealous or selfish, especially with him! He wanted to defend his friends! But instead he found himself nodding and saying words that he didn't want to say. "You're right. I should stay away from them."

Shou smiled clearly satisfied with his words, and patted his head over the table locking their eyes."You're a very good boy Taka, and I will help get that goodness out of you for the world to see!"

Sighing, Takanori stood up from his bed and walked to the corner of the room, kneeling down to meet one of his forgotten about friends. 

"Hello Albert." He spoke addressing the small spider resting peacefully on it's web, shifting a little bit as his breath reached it, making the fine almost visible threads sway.

"You've been whining all the time about me always forgetting about your existence and spending a lot of time with my human and unhuman friends instead of you? Well, I'm all yours now, as I've been stripped of all my friends, including the demon one." He took one of the last four cigarettes out, lighting it as he shifted his gaze to look out of the window at the starry dark blue sky.

"I didn't think he'd actually leave after I asked him to..but he did. He just...left." 

He let out a smoky sigh before turning to face his friend again with wide eyes."Are you serious?! You were here too and saw what had happened and you think it's my fault!! He ruined my birthday party, which he was the one organising, but he still ruined it! What did you expect me to say?!"

He took one of Albert's legs movement as a response and ran his free hand through his hair before lying on the ground taking a long drag of his cigarette."I know, but I've told him hundreds of times before to go away and he never did, why now?"

The black haired almost choked on the smoke entering his chest as he got another response from his silent friend."Likes me?! Are you crazy?" He laughed at Albert's words."That kiss was just to make me angry!" 

His hand made it's way to put the cigarette between his lips again, and ended up caressing them with his thumb in the process. "He's a demon. Demons aren't capable of love." He found himself rethinking those words far too much, realising just how many other things he thought about to be true and turned out to be wrong.

"I didn't mean to say those words...I was angry. He made me angry so I just said that. I didn't really want him to go." Takanori found himself confessing out loud the words that he couldn't say to himself all that time. "Just like I didn't mean to say what I've said to Shima, he's probably very upset with me right now, and sad. I never wanted to make him sad."

He took a deep breath trying to remove the wave of sadness that hit him."But he lied, Shou said he did. So he deserved them after all." A deep and small part of him wasn't at all convinced with what he was saying, but that's what it was, a small part, not affecting his thoughts that much.

He stayed lying there for a while not doing much, just watching the sky getting darker causing the stars to look brighter as he slowly smoked his life away.

A small knock on his door took him out of his head."Yeah?"

The door opened revealing his father, who looked confused at the sight of his son lying on the floor, before his face turned into a frown as the excessive amount of smoke hit him, but decided not to say anything about it."I made us dinner."

Takanori's eyebrows rose a bit, realising that it's been a long time since he last heard that line. "O..okay, I'll change my clothes and follow you."

His father nodded smiling, before stepping out of the room closing the door behind him.

The black haired stood up from the ground, noticing the amount of ash on the floor and on top of his clothes, deciding to clean it up later, or just leave it there till it gets bored and disappears on it's own.

He changed into the black pair of pyjamas he was wearing that morning putting the ash-full clothes to rest with a promise to clean them up soon, a promise that he probably won't keep.

___

"...and then the duck started following me around the place for almost half an hour, it only stopped after taking my pants off, and you know how tight my belt usually is, and yet it managed to remove it! I didn't know that ducks have such power in their mouths!" Takanori chewed the cheese macaroni inside his mouth while watching the black haired man talk about his experience in his brother's farm as excited as ever, and wondered why do people always say that he was so much like his father. "After that, the duck and I became very close friends, and when I was leaving yesterday, she ran following my car and I swear that I saw tears in her eyes!"  
How dramatic! That could be an Oscar nominated movie. 

'The farm: A man and a duck tail.'

"You really should come with me next time." He nodded, but that wasn't it, it could never be it, could it? "Everyone there miss you, and especially Hana, she was sad the whole time because I didn't take you with me." If you're asking who's Hana, he says that she's his cousin, who has a massive crush on him since they were five years old, because their parents were joking about them getting married when they grow up, and she's been obsessed with the idea since then. 

But why not? It's such a good idea! Getting married in the village and live in a farm. Stick a straw between his teeth, ride his brown horse everyday and take care of the cows, chicken, and ducks of course. 

A cowboy Takanori. That would be so much fun!

"I'll go next time." The usual lie, just to get his father to stop talking about that girl.

There were a few moments of silence, where only the light sounds of their chopsticks against the plates can be heard, before his father started talking again."So how's your life going? Do you have a girlfriend?" 

Takanori looked up from his plate, locking his eyes with the expectant ones."I do actually-"He watched his father raising his eyebrows at the unexpected answer, ready to throw millions of other questions at him."-have a boyfriend."

The black haired man's excited facial expression turned into a shocked one, and Takanori shoved a big amount of the cheese macaroni inside his mouth, anticipating a long talk from his father, and him as well, which will end up with him getting mad and not eating till the next day.

He was very ready for the second argument of the day and the third of the week over his boyfriend. He was getting used to them actually. 

"Oh that's.." Bad? Wrong? Disgusting? Say whatever you want forty one year old man because that's not going to change anything at all. "So cool!"

Huh? 

Did his ears finally updated the feature of changing insults into nice words?

"You think so?!" He asked completely shocked. Almost feeling bad for not getting the chance to argue over his boyfriend again. Almost.

"Of course! I'm really happy for you son."

"So you're not angry? You don't think that's wrong or something?" Maybe he did want to argue after all.

"Oh no! I didn't know you think of me that low!" The man said ironically causing him to chuckle a little bit."So, you love him?"

"Yes." He answered without putting any effort in thinking about the question. Because he did love him. Right? 

"That's all what matters." He smiled, seeing the sincerity in his father's eyes. "And I know we didn't get the chance to talk about this before, but you guys definitely use condoms durin-"

"Oh my god daaaad!!" The black haired embarrassedly exclaimed causing his father to burst out laughing. 

"What? I was just making sure you won't catch any unwanted infection! As you know, those can easily be transmitted during sexua-"

"We didn't do any of that!!" 

Yet. 

He added in his mind fighting the urge to hide his face behind his hands, which was definitely in a horrible shade of red by now.

"You mean you didn't have sex yet?" Takanori glared at his father and the latter held his hands up in defence."Okay, okay, I was just making sure you know what you have to do."

The younger black haired shook his head rolling his eyes and grabbed his chopsticks again to resume eating. Not helping but letting a small smile take place on his face, before turning into a sad one when he turned his face to the empty chair on his left, wishing that his mother was sharing this moment with them right now, and wondering if her opinion would be the same as his father's or not.

"She's probably very happy right now."

He turned his eyes to the man who was looking at the same spot as he did a moment ago, with a smile that did reach his eyes, but failed to remove the deep sadness written over them.

"And how do you know that?"

He turned to look at him with the same smile on his face, before going back to staring at the empty chair. "I don't know. I just feel that."

Feel that? How could he feel it? Takanori never felt such a thing. And he didn't know if the problem was in his paranormal receptors or if it was that his mother didn't want him to know anything about her or how she feels, or it could be that this man was just imagining himself feeling those things. 

He decided to go with the first one.

______

Stepping into the hellhole called school was getting harder and harder for the sleep deprived Takanori, it seems to be physically draining him, sucking considerable amounts of life from his body everyday, and leaving him nothing but a walking corpse with two very remarkable black circles around his eyes, which were perfectly contrasting with his pale skin.

He walked down the hallway shaking his head to let the dark hair strands fall over his face in an attempt to hide and blend into the crowd of students. Eyes stuck to his feet, finding his black shoes to be extremely interesting while advancing with quick steps in his path, completely ignoring his three ex-friends stopping their conversation and turning to give him probably, hateful? Angry? Disappointed? Pitying looks? He didn't know which one and didn't really want to know. But based on what he had said and almost done two weeks ago, he'll go with the first three options. 

Takanori let his body slide into his desk, crossing his arms and resting his head on top of them. He was very tired, his eyelids were heavy and his body parts were screaming to get some sleep and rest, but the throbbing veins in his head weren't allowing his brain to comply. 

"Taka, are you okay?"

He lifted his head to face the braided haired girl, who was looking at him worriedly. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She didn't seem to buy his fake smile and words, but nodded anyway. "Here. Drink this."

He eyed the black thermos bottle in her hand before looking back up at her confused. "What's that?"

"I told you yesterday that I'll bring you something for the headache. This is a herbal drink, my um..grandmother taught me how to make it when I was little, and it always helps when my head hurts. I'm sure it will heal you." Naname explained pushing the warm bottle between his hands.

He kept looking at it for a few moments before opening it, and started to drink the warm liquid. It wasn't that bad, but it didn't taste good either. Making it fall perfectly in the harmless medication category. 

"Drink all of it." She added and he obeyed, pouring every last drop inside of his mouth, mentally laughing at the fact that if this happened just two months ago, he would've thought that she was trying to poison him in order to take his dead body and do some not very innocent things to it. She really did look to him back then like she was into necrophilia so stop judging him.

"Thank you." He smiled, closing the thermos bottle and giving it back to her.

"Anytime Taka-kun!" She did a peace sign with her hand in front of her eye with a full teeth smile causing him to chuckle before walking back to her seat.

Who thought that the creepy girl would turn out to be this cool? Because he definitely didn't!

He layed his head back down on the wooden desk facing the wall in order to take a look at the blooming sakura trees outside the window, while drawing several very ugly pig portraits with his left hand on the math notebook he opened just a few seconds ago.

An unwelcomed presence sat down behind him with a loud thud, feeling a feet touching his lower back from the small gap in his chair, before pushing it a little bit too rough, causing his bent stomach to crash against the wooden edge of the desk and his hand to move a bit harsher than intended ruining with that his red pig's portrait with a long line across it's face.

And he who was planning to hang that portrait in his bedroom. 

Wait, he could still do that, he should just add a few more lines and it would turn into an abstract masterpiece! 

"Are you sleeping in class now little Taka? Did your parents- I mean father finally throw your fag ass out of the house after caughting you sucking your boyfriend in the bathroom off?" Denji took one of the loveliest greetings out of his asshole. And Takanori reckoned that his not very grammatically intelligent sentence wasn't worth responding to. For the sake of not getting infected with his radiating stupidity. 

"Still not answering? Okay. But get ready for some nice surprises the next few days! Including today." He said grinning, running his palm on the smaller guy's back for a few seconds causing him to flinch in disgust, before turning away to start a conversation with one of his equally intelligent friends.

A few minutes later, he heard the voices of his classmates, especially the feminine ones, getting louder and louder, in an excited high pitched tone that made his eardrums anything but comfortable. 

"..oh my god we missed you so much!"

"..we thought you were never coming back!"

"..it was really boring here without you!"

Takanori uninterestedly wondered who all that fuss was about as he continued drawing his abstract artwork, not having enough curiosity to turn his head and look who wa-

"..Akira-kun I missed you so much!"

Akira-kun? 

Akira!

He snapped his head up hearing one of his neck bones crack as he did so, but paying it no attention as his eyes caught a sight of whitish blond hair between the small crowd of girls. 

Ignoring the guy behind him's cursing, he watched with wide eyes the scene that he didn't realise how much he was wanting to see until now. 

He's back! Reita's back and he's smiling and thanking all the girls standing around him. Walking past him and claiming his old desk leaving Denji looking surprised while loosening his grip on his wooden desk. Sitting down and occasionally laughing and chatting with some of their classmates who welcomed him back. 

All of that without throwing a single look at the black haired who was staring at him the whole time. As if he didn't exist. And the latter's chest was stinging because of that, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep Reita away for longer..judge me if you want!


	14. The average age to enter into prostitution is 13.

Takanori stood awkwardly in the middle of the cafeteria, carrying a small tray containing the food that he'll probably be throwing away, (or up if he decided to put it inside his body). Shou didn't come to school today, so he had to find himself a place to pretend eating in, which wasn't that easy considering the big amount of people in there, who were easily pushing his small body away whenever he approaches any of the empty tables. 

Sighing, he decided to give up looking and go lock himself in a classroom or a cubicle in the bathrooms, or go home and watch videos of cows singing along with heavy metal songs instead, or maybe he should just drop out of school and join the homeless guys who buy him cigarettes in the street, at least then he would be able to buy them by himself; but the problem is that he won't have any money to buy them then. It looks like time has come for him to consider prostitution as a career, he would have to suck dick for cigarettes instead of cocaine, which wasn't something he'd be proud of, but people have to make important decisions at some points of their lives, right?

A wave of a hand accompanied with a loud 'taka-kuuun' brought him back from his crucial decisions making session. He smiled at the girl who had just saved his poor mouth from touching other males sexual organs and walked towards her table in the back.

"Hey." He sat down, placing the tray on the table. "Thanks for saving my professional career."

Naname looked at him letting out a confused laugh. "No problem I guess?"

He knew that she didn't know what he was talking about, but wasn't in the mood of explaining anything to anyone. As if he would just tell her, oh I was going to start a job as a prostitute in the streets wish me luck, if he was in a good mood.

"Are you okay?" Takanori asked as he saw the girl in front of him closing and opening her left eye uncomfortably like if there was something stuck inside of it.

"What?" She asked absent mindedly, before realising what he was talking about. "Oh yes. I'm just winking."

The black haired raised his eyebrows before turning his head to see who was she shooting with those weird winks, widening his eyes as he saw who was smiling at her. "Kai?!"

A shy smile took place on Naname's face as she started nodding locking her eyes with her fingers on the table. "We're kinda of together I guess."

Huuh?"When did that happen?" 

"We've exchanged numbers at your birthday party and we've been talking since then. He said he likes me and I think I do too so, yeah." He never knew that she was able to blush until now. "I hope that's okay with you."

She looked up at him with worried eyes and he frowned."And why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, I thought that maybe you wouldn't think that I'm good enough to be with your friend."

"First of all you're my friend too, maybe more of a friend to me than he is, as we don't talk with each other anymore. But he's a good guy, and you're a really good person too, so I think you'll make a great couple."

"Thank you." She smiled at him causing a smile to take place on his face as well, before her face dropped down a little bit."I feel bad that you still don't talk to each other."

"Mhm." He took a small french fry from his tray, chewing it slowly in his mouth trying to keep himself occupied from his thoughts. 

"Him as well?" 

He turned his head to where she was looking, and saw Reita walking towards the other guys, hugging each one of them before sitting down in his place. They were talking and laughing looking as happy as always. Maybe his existence didn't matter that much in their small group after all.

Takanori nodded in response, resting his elbows on the table and taking his head between both of his hands, rubbing his temples with his fingers as he felt his skull about to break from the pain. 

"Wh-what's wrong?" Naname tilted her head trying to take a good look at his face from under the hair strands hiding it.

"It's just my head again." He answered putting more effort on the fingers holding his head.

"What? It still hurts even after you took the drink I gave you this morning?"

He nodded sighing, letting his head slowly drop and rest on the cold table instead.

"That's impossible!" Her words came out as a whisper, before stretching her arm over the table placing her palm on his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

She felt him shaking his head slightly before taking her hand away from his forehead, freezing in her spot as her fingers accidentally touched the bracelet on his wrist. "Tha-that's..."

Takanori shifted his head a little bit to be able to look at her, frowning as he saw the shocked expression on her face. "What?"

The girl ran her fingers on the silver chains for a second before taking her hand away from it, softening her shocked face into a smile in the process. "It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

He lifted his head smiling at the object tying his wrist. "Shou gave it to me on my birthday."

Naname parted her lips as her eyes widened, before switching her face into a smile when he looked back at her."Can I take a look at it?"

He nodded removing the bracelet for the first time from his wrist and placed it inside her hesitant open hand, watching as she started examining every millimetre of it carefully as if was going to break in any moment.

"You know that if you scrub silver with salt it becomes three times shinier?" Takanori raised his eyebrows as the new information made it's way inside his brain, and shook his head slightly."Well lucky for you, I have some salt."

He excitedly watched as she opened her red food bag, taking out a small glass salt container from it, opening the latter and taking a small amount of salt in her hand. She started scrubbing it on the silver bracelet in her palm for a few seconds, before closing her eyes and continuing her work. After a few minutes her hand stopped moving and closed, tightening her fingers around the chains between them.

Takanori started to get worried after seeing her face turn into a deep frown and her uneven harsh breath started hitting his face."Naname-chan?"

"Naname-chan?" She didn't seem to be hearing him, so he extended his arm slowly towards her shoulder to try and get her attention and take her out from the weird state that she was in. But as his hand was about to touch her, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, causing his hand to go back next to the other one on the table.

"I'm done!" She said happily, removing the small pieces of salt stuck in the silver chains with the back of her sleeve and gave the bracelet back to it's owner. 

"You were right! It became very shiny!" A wide smile took place on his previously worried expression as he took a look at the final result. "Thank you so much!"

She smiled back at him."You're welcome."

___________

Takanori sighed angrily as he entered his bedroom, dropping his backpack to the ground before starting to change from his school uniform into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. 

Reita had been ignoring him the whole day. He was talking and laughing with everyone except for him. He didn't look at him even once! And when Takanori followed him after school, he started quickening his pace until he suddenly disappeared, making the younger walk for an hour and a half to reach his house from the place he lead him to.

"You know what? I want an italian pizza right now!" He ordered crossing his arms as he finished changing his clothes, wondering if he could ignore his wishes as well."And three packs of cigarettes!" He added in case his wish got granted. 

After exactly three seconds, he heard the ringing sound of the doorbell and ran out of his room and downstairs to open it.

"Ciao signore! I am frrrom Deliziosa pizzeria in Roma. You asked forrr a medium meatball pizza, am I rrright?" Takanori blinked a few times at the big wavy moustache in front of his face before looking up at the probably six feet tall blond guy and nodded. "Grrreat! Herrre is yourrr pizza! And I don't know why they gave me these packs of cigarrrettes but they'rrre yourrrs signore. And now excuse me per favore I have a long rrroad to go back to worrrk. Ciao signore!" The pizza guy waved at him smiling before riding his three wheeler bike back to Italy.

The black haired stayed there for a few minutes looking at the box between his hands, before slamming the door shut with his left foot angrily. "You don't want to show up? FIIINE! I'm not going to start begging you for that!!"He placed the pizza box on the counter grabbing the three cigarette packs and his keys before storming out of the house.

___

Walking into the empty park, he scanned the place running his eyes over the multiple free benches to choose one to sit in. 

He decided to sit on the ground.

Sighing, he crossed his legs leaning his back against the big oak tree behind him, and took a cigarette from one of the packets placing it between his lips while searching in his pockets for the lighter, which he forgot on his nightstand. "Fucking great!" He hissed with the stick still between his lips before closing his eyes and resting his head back, completely ignoring the fact that there could be small insects on the trunk which would stick into his hair and live there for god knows how much time, and probably start breeding and name their children Takanoris, or probably he should be the one naming them, they at least owe him that as he was giving them his hair as a free shelter. And you know how hard it is to find a free shelter these days.

The sound of cracking leaves brought him back from his thoughts and made him open his eyes to see one of his ex-friends sitting beside him on the ground. 

Yuu looked at him for a moment before pulling a cigarette from the open pack on his lap and took his lighter out of his pocket and lighted both of their death wraps.

"Thank you." Takanori murmured awkwardly as he took a long drag, inhaling the smoke into his lungs and letting it out into the cold air."What are you doing here?"

"I was going to Shima's house, I saw walking out of your house, so I followed you." 

He turned to look at him raising an eyebrow."And why exactly did you follow me?"

The raven shrugged freeing the smoke from between his lips and turned to look at him with a serious expression."Because I want to talk to you."

Takanori sighed taking the cigarette away from his mouth."Look, if it's about what happened then I don't wan-"

"No we're going to talk about it because we can't just leave things like this!" Yuu cut him off almost yelling at him."Shima's sad all the time and he keeps blaming himself for what happened. He's getting worse and worse everyday!"

"So it's all about your boyfriend now, isn't it?!"

"No, it's all about your best friend and about you as well! And if it was his fault I would've brought him with me to apologise to you, although I know that he would've done it by himself."

"And it's my fault now?!" 

"Yes it is and you know that very well!" The raven snapped back at him."Am I wrong?"

Takanori clenched his jaw tightly trying to find something to respond with, but gave up eventually because there wasn't any."You're not."

"No Taka It is your fau- Oh, what did you say?"

The younger fought the urge to roll his eyes and let out a deep sigh."I didn't mean to say or do any of that. But he also lied to me!"

"Did you even consider that he was actually telling you the truth? Because he was!"

Takanori found himself considering for the first time that what Takashima had told him was true. That Shou could've actually been cheating on him, which wasn't something pleasing to think about at all."I didn't."

Yuu looked at him for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh."I didn't mean to interfere in your relationship, I just want you to stop this unnecessary drama going on between you, because neither of you look good to me."

The younger nodded pressing the almost burned out cigarette against the grass."I'll try."

_________

It's three am.

And Takanori couldn't sleep.

He kept shifting under his bedsheets counting black goats from one to one thousand three times but to no avail, he still couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because of the headache, which had surprisingly stopped for more than fourteen hours now. He made a note to himself to thank Naname for that herbal drink next time he sees her.

Sighing, Takanori sat up on his bed grabbing his phone from the nightstand and kept staring at it nervously. He didn't know what he was going to say or what he was supposed to say, he just went to his few contacts list and called Takashima.

He listened to the constant ringing while chewing on his nails, mentally slapping his face as he caught himself doing so, but didn't stop anyway. 

"Yeah?" Hearing his voice for the first time after two weeks sent nervous shivers through his body.

"Hello Sh-shima." That was probably going to be one of the most awkward conversations in his life.

"Hi." Takashima wasn't helping much with his short and cold replies, which had left the younger nothing but to pull out one of his conversation builder cards.

"I've just discovered that cookies with hot chocolate taste better than cookies with milk."

There was a short pause.

"Are you calling me at two am to tell me this?"

"Actually it's three am right now. And three minutes." He corrected, and could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"What do you want Takanori?" His full first name. That wasn't a good sign.

"Can you come over?"

"What?! Right now?"

"Yes. I need to talk to you." Takanori's eyes wandered aimlessly in the dark room as he waited for a response from his friend. "Please?"

"Fine!"

"You'll find the keys unde-"

"I know where they are." The black haired smiled to himself when his friend hung up, his smile slowly turning into a nervous one as he started thinking about what was he going to say to him. He didn't have anything in mind! Great Takanori. Keep calling people in the middle of the night saying that you want to talk to them while you have nothing to talk about!

After a few minutes, he heard light steps coming upstairs, then the door of his bedroom opened and a Takashima with his hair, which clearly wasn't following any gravity rules right now walked in.

The newcomer sat down at the foot of the bed facing him and crossed his arms."What did you want to talk about?"

"I-I'm-" Takanori didn't know what to say. So he just let his body do what it was craving at that moment. He stood on his knees and threw himself at his friend hugging him tightly as some unexpected tears started rolling down his face."I'm s-sorry." 

Takashima frowned as he felt the hot drops on the exposed skin of his neck."Are you crying?" He tried pushing him off his body to face him, but the younger's grip was so tight around his neck. And then a small sob made it's way out of his lips. "Oh my god you're crying!"

"No I'm j-just drooling all o-over your nh-neck." 

"Stupid."His friend laughed placing his hands around his body and hugged him back, before his laughs turned into sobs and started crying with him.

"I'm really sorry..I..didn't mean to say any of that to you or do what I was going to do..I don't know what was wr-wrong wh-with me..you know I would nh-never do s-such a thing Shima...don't y-you?"

"I know. I know."Takashima nodded multiple times."I'm sorry I sh-shouldn't have talked to you that way as-s well. But I w-wasn't lying!"

Takanori let go of his friend pushing him away slightly while wiping his face with his sleeve."I know."

"You do?" His friend raised his eyebrows while wiping his face as well, and watched him nod in response."Yet you're still with him?"

The black haired sighed heavily running a hand through his hair."I mean..I know you didn't lie to me, but I still can't believe that he cheated on me. I asked him and he said he didn't."

"One of us is the liar Taka, and you have to decide which one is."

"It's him." Takanori's eyes widened as the realisation hit him, and finally came to the conclusion that Shou actually cheated on him, and he was scared. He wasn't feeling hurt as much as he was scared to break up with him. And he didn't know why.

"Taka, I know that you liked him for a long time, but he isn't the guy you thought he is...that we thought he is. And I know it'll hurt, but you can't stay with someone who's cheating on you. You deserve so much better than to keep yourself in such relationship." Takashima felt bad for his friend, he would've preferred to be lying than to see Takanori go through this.

The black haired nodded knowing that all what his friend was saying was true, and couldn't stop another set of tears from escaping his eyes. "I won't-I won't stay with h-him."

His friend patted his head before resting his hand on his shoulder."Don't worry, you'll find someone ten times better than him. I mean look at yourself, I don't think anybody could resist this hot four feet tall model I'm seeing in front of me!"

Takanori started grinning through the tears and gave him a small punch on the arm, before pushing himself against him and hugged him again closing his eyes, and he could swear that when he opened them again he saw, for a split of a second, a flicker of blond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this story so far^^


	15. Two British men were arrested for illegally selling their sperm on the Dark Web, making roughly $330,000.

"If I knew that you'll take the words I said to you yesterday as an invitation to sleep with my boyfriend, then I certainly wouldn't have said anything!"

Takanori rubbed his eyes and waited for a few seconds until his blurred vision became clearer for his mind to recognize this big black haired grim reaper like silhouette standing in front of the window as non other than his beloved friend, Yuu.

"What are you doing here?" He murmured rolling to his back to save his eyes from burning under the bright sunlight coming from the window, but was forced to stop when his head bumped into a solid object."Owww!"

"What the fuck dude? Are you trying to kill me in my sleep?!" The solid object spoke rubbing it's forehead and sat up on the bed while glaring at him.

The younger who had forgotten the existence of his friend's body next to him on the bed felt extremely offended with his words, he usually tends to get easily offended in the mornings, so he had to defend himself to reduce his offendedness, and also in case there were any hidden police forces in the place who would consider him the guilty one and arrest him if he doesn't deny that accusation. "You're the one who has a stone like skull which almost broke my head in two, so it looks like YOU are the one who's trying to kill me!!"

Takashima's jaw dropped until it touched the blue bedsheets (if Takanori says it did then yes it did) before lifting it back to it's natural state to be able to respond."Are you trying to say that my head is  
big?!"

The still lying on his back guy frowned wondering how did his friend translate what he said to 'you have a big head', but went with it anyway."Yes I did!"

"Your head is bigger than mine!" Takashima childishly exclaimed hitting him on the face with the pillow.

"Yours is bigger and everyone knows it!" Takanori sat up as well and threw the pillow back at him.

"No yours is bigger!!" 

"Yours is so much bigger than mine!!!" The younger grabbed the other pillow and pushed it against his friend's face and the other one against his stomach.

"No yours is a lot of so much tremendously bigger Takanori!!!" Takashima by then was using all his body parts as hitting machines, but it looks like the smaller guy wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Chill guys. Mine is bigger!" The raven knows that his was bigger, and was more than okay with it, so he tried to interfere and put their argument to an end, but no one seemed to listen. He was clearly talking about another type of heads here, but let's not get into details about it.

After another few minutes of pillow fighting, they both stopped at the same time and looked at each other for a second before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh my god that was so stupid!" Takashima said removing the pillow he was pressing against the chest of the guy underneath his body letting himself fall completely on top of him.

"Move Shimaaa! I can't breathe properly with you lying on top of meee!" Takanori whined before bursting out laughing again causing both of their bodies to start shaking.

"Awww such a cute turn of events, now you can kiss and go out on a date! But guess what? I won't allow that to happen!" Yuu pulled the younger from under his boyfriend's body throwing him to the ground and climbed into the bed hugging Takashima against his chest possessively.

"What the hell?!" Takanori stood up rubbing his butt, and cursed his inflexible body for not allowing him to turn and give it small kisses to ease the pain.

The raven turned his face which was buried in his boyfriend's neck to look at him."Sorry, some things just need to be done."

"What are you doing in my room this early in the morning anyway?!"

"Actually it's not early in the morning, it's one pm. Shima's mom told us that he left a message saying that he was here, so we came and found your father about to leave, he told us to come in, wake you up, and do whatever we want in the house."

"We?"

"Yes, Kai and Naname are downstairs, so I think you should go and say hello. Besides, there's a very important thing that Shima and I have to discuss. Alone." He said the last line with the most pervert way a human being could master.

The standing guy rolled his eyes and walked to open the door, giving up on washing his face as he heard some weird noises coming from under his innocent duvet."I will not forgive any of you if you leave any of your potential future children stuck in my bedsheets!"

________

"Hey! Can you guys come help me please?" Kai shouted from the kitchen getting no response in return."Guys!!"

Takanori turned to look at the annoyed guy wearing a white apron who had just popped into the living room with both hands on his hips, before putting the game controller down and standing up from the floor."I'll help you."

"Me too!" Naname stood up as well and they both followed the chef to the kitchen.

"You" He pointed at Takanori "Peel the tomatoes and potatoes." Peel the tomatoes? Is that even a possible thing to do? "And you" He pointed lovingly at the smiling girl "Please taste this and tell me if it needs more salt." Of course he gave her the easiest task! 

Sighing, the black haired started his job, removing half of the tomatoes with the skin without a care in the world, and trying not to cut his fingers in the process, they already weren't that long so losing a few centimetres wouldn't be a wise thing to do, even if it would save him more nail polish for the cut fingers, but buying a finger would be more expensive than buying nail polish. 

Wait, can people even buy fingers? He doesn't recall seeing any finger shops around. Then he'll have to go search for one in the dark web. But, what if he enters one of those dark chat boxes or sees a video where a man with a pig mask tortures little children and a message pops on the screen from an anonymous with his full informations describing to him every part of his house and what he's wearing at that moment saying that they're coming to kill him, and when he tries to turn his laptop off it stays on so he keeps hitting it against the wall until it breaks, but when he smiles in relief he spots a suspicious man standing outside his house and looking at his window, so he runs downstairs and grabs a knife from the kitchen just at the moment the stranger starts knocking, making him walk slowly to the door, unlock it, and hide until the man walks in and stick the knife in his chest smirking before hearing him murmur the words that won't leave his head for the rest of his life 'I'm the heating repair contractor, remembering that his father had mentioned that the man will be coming later that day, but it was too late as the police comes and arrest him before he gets the chance to hide the body, and the judge only adds a few more years for him to stay in jail when he mentions the message he got in the deep web, calling him a pervert who enjoys watching the suffer of little children, and a psychopath for wanting to buy other people's fingers? This is ladies and gentlemen the precise reason why Takanori doesn't like to help others without being asked to. However, the problem here is that Kai had unfortunately asked for his help. But it would be utterly ridiculous to spend the rest of his life in jail for peeling a toma-

He was brought back from his thoughts as he felt his phone vibrating against his thigh in his pocket. He wiped his hands with the small towel resting on the counter, before taking his phone out staring at it nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Taka! I'm on my way to your house. The weather is nice today so I thought we could go take a walk, okay?" 

Takanori was silent for a few seconds chewing on his bottom lip before responding. "Okay, but let's meet in the park instead."

"Uhm..okay. I'll be there in ten minutes!" Shou said before hanging up, leaving the younger to release a long breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Is everything okay?" 

He turned to face the girl next to him who was looking at him worriedly, and nodded giving her a reassuring smile."I have to go somewhere. Can you finish these for me?"

"Yeah I'll take care of that, don't worry."

He thanked her and walked to the front door putting his shoes on."Guys! I'll go out for a while!" Nobody answered, so he just rolled his eyes and left the house.

_______

Takanori didn't know how they ended up walking in the woods, he was lost in his thoughts the whole walk to notice that, but when Shou moved him against a tree and leaned to kiss him, he pushed him away gaining a confused look in return.

"What's wrong?" The taller guy asked, his frown growing deeper as he tried to touch Takanori's face but he moved away from his hand.

The younger looked at his feet for a few seconds before lifting his head to face him."I-I know you cheated on me."

"What? We talked about this before and I said that I didn't."

"You lied!" He snapped at him watching his eyebrows raise in surprise."And now..I-I'm breaking up with you."

"Taka I love you. I would never cheat on you!" Shou placed his hand on the shorter guy's shoulder, running his fingers towards his hand, but stopping as they touched the silver bracelet.

Frowning, he sized his wrist bringing it closer to examine it, but Takanori pulled away."I made my decision Shou. And it's final. So I hope you respect that. I'll go back home now."

After waiting for a few seconds and not getting any response from him, he turned to start walking, but as he took the first step, he got grabbed from the shoulders and pushed to the ground."Wh-what are you doing?"

Takanori watched the guy's cold expression turn into a smile, shaking his head as he let out a sigh."I tried to make things easier for you Takanori, but you decided to make them harder."

"What are you talk- let me go!" The black haired panicked and started struggling as Shou pinned him down, both knees on his thighs preventing his legs from moving, while his hands were holding his arms still against the ground. 

"I was so close, so close to remove all the impurities from your soul without causing you any pain." His smile turned into a fake sad one as he moved his hand away from Takanori's arm resting it on his cheek instead, and started rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb."But I should've known better than to think so, and waste all that time for nothing."

It took the younger every ounce of his courage and body's strength to turn and bite the now creepy guy's hand before pushing him and standing up to run away. But as he did so, he got grabbed from the hair and pushed viciously to the ground, groaning as he felt the growing pain in his left knee.

"Biting people is very impolite Takanori." 

The black haired pushed himself off the ground and rolled to his back, his eyes widened as they perceived the glowing, smoke-like violet light surrounding Shou's body, before shifting to look at his white hair and his eyes which became the same color as the light surrounding him."W-what..y-you..h-how.."

He gave up on forming a proper question and started pushing his body backwards using the heels of his feet and his palms as Shou slowly walked towards him.

"Why do you look so scared Taka? Didn't you always say that I look like an angel? It looks like you were right after all."

And then two big white wings appeared behind him causing the younger's body to lose it's ability to move."Tha-that's impossible."

"Oh don't look so surp-"

"I see that you've finally revealed your true form." Reita's deep voice resonated followed by him showing up, and Takanori could never be happier to see him.

"It looks like I did." Shou turned to look at him with his usual smile."And now, can you please go back from where you came from, because as you can see, you're interrupting."

"Oh pardon my intrusion I won't be taking long, I just came to take Taka and go."

"As if I'll allow you to just take him?"

The blond started walking towards the black haired who was still lying on the ground."I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Shou laughed, crossing his arms."I hope that you're aware that I can end your existence with just a little deep scratch of my nails, aren't you?"

"I believe that you would've done it a long time ago if it were that easy, but it isn't. Is it?" Reita knelt down next to Takanori, frowning as he saw his bleeding knee from the hole in his sweatpants and the various small cuts on his face."But now, it looks like I'll be taking longer than I've expected."

Takanori watched as the blond who was examining his wounds suddenly disappeared, appearing in front of the now white haired guy and gave him a punch to the face, which was probably a hard one considering that the guy flew, without using his wings, a few meters before landing on the ground.

Shou stood up wiping some mud off his face with his sleeve and smiled."Let's have some fun then." 

Reita smirked, his black eyes turning red as he saw the white haired running towards him before starting to run in his direction as well.

They kept fighting for a few minutes, constantly blocking each other's punches in a speed that a normal person's mind, like Takanori's, couldn't process. And when one of them succeeded to hit the other, the latter's body would fly and collide with a tree, causing it to break under the force he had been pushed with.

"Reita!" A feminine voice, that the younger knows very well, made him turn his head and widen his eyes at it's owner."Hold him against the ground!"

"Our little witch is joining as well! This is getting more entertain-" Shou's words were cut off as his back got slammed to the ground, and the demon on top of him holding him still.

"Ventuluss, solis, spirituum et caelumus, omnes malum eiecitum. Ventuluss, solis, spirituum et caelumus, omnes malum eiecitum."

Takanori watched the sky getting cloudy and the wind becoming stronger, carrying with it the dead leaves from the ground in a spiral dance and making the trees sway in all directions, while listening to his ex-boyfriend's constant threats and begs for her to stop, but she didn't.

"Ventuluss, solis, spirituum et caelumus, OMNES MALUM EIECITUM!!" And then, the angel's body turned into a blinding white light before disappearing into nothingness."I'm done." 

And with that said, the weather went back to it's previous calm state. 

"Did..d-did you k-kill him?" Takanori's voice came out almost like a whisper, but they somehow managed to hear him and started walking in his direction.

"No, but that'll keep him away for a while."She answered kneeling down beside him.

He looked at her with eyes, which were still wider than normal, carrying several questions in them."How did you do that?"

"We'll talk about this later Taka-kun." Naname patted his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile, before standing up to look at the blond."The other guys are in his house, if he goes back like this they'll start asking about what happened."

"I'll take him to mine."

She nodded."That's a good idea."

Reita nodded back at her turning to kneel down before lifting the black haired in his arms.

"Hey put me down! I can walk on my own!" Takanori whined feeling the embarrassment of the bridal style carry, which he was playing the bride's role in, rising to his cheeks. But the blond just ignored him and started walking.

_______

"I'm sorry." 

The black haired who was struggling to keep his thighs well covered under the oversized shirt he was wearing looked up."Why are you apologising?"

Reita was sitting next to him at the edge of the red sheeted bed, putting the younger's left leg on top of his thighs to apply some disinfectants on his injured knee, while the other leg was hanging loosely off the bed, his feet forced to stay away from the ground because of the shirt-band tying his thighs together.

"If I came earlier this wouldn't have happened."The blond said, pointing at his knee and the few cuts on his face.

"Oh that's okay I-"

"No it isn't!" Reita cut him off, his voice a little bit higher than intended.

They both fell into an awkward silence after that, or at least that's how it felt like for Takanori, who had a growing need to say something and break it, but didn't know which one of the uncountable questions in his head should be asked first.

"You want to say something."

Those unexpected words startled him at first, but then he found the courage to slip one of the questions out of his head.

"Is it true that he is..an angel?"That word felt so unnatural to describe his boyfrie- ex-boyfriend with, even though he used it a lot before when he talked about him, but now it was true, and that was different.

"Yes."

"What about his parents?"

"Those are not his parents. And yes, they're angels too."

"And why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I didn't have the right to do so. Supernatural creatures aren't allowed to reveal each other's identities to humans, so I had to wait until he does it himself."

"Why did you kiss me that day?"

The blond blinked a few times not expecting that question, before resuming his work on the injured knee."It was the national kiss a black and red haired day."

Takanori frowned, taking a few minutes to recall the list of the national days that his history teacher had forced them to memorize at the beginning of the year."That doesn't even exist!"

"It does exist."Reita looked at him smiling, cutting him off as he opened his mouth to protest."In hell."

The younger rolled his eyes as he watched him starting to wrap a bandage around his knee."But why did you disappear after that? I almost thought that..that you'll never come back again."

"I had some work to do."

"Work? What kind of work?" Takanori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A demon died, and I was assigned the job of erasing him from the memories of the humans who knew of his existence."The confused look on the black haired's face made it clear that he had to explain more."When a demon, or any supernatural creature dies, all the humans who knew of his existence lose some parts of their memories, the part where they met him or talked with him or where any encounter happened between them. The only mortal excluded from that is the one who is in an available contract with him in that lifetime."

"But, how did he die?"

"He broke a rule and stole a soul from another demon, but the other demon filed a lawsuit against him, and after the judges checked both of their contracts, they sentenced him to death."

Takanori raised his eyebrows in surprise."They killed a demon just for that?"

"Yes. Stealing souls is the worst crime a demon can commit."He patted his ankle a few times before lifting his leg to put his foot on the floor."I'm done."

"Thank you."The younger murmured checking his now bandaged knee carefully.

"Oh wait!"

"Wha-"As he turned his head to look at him, his face got captured between Reita's hands. He gulped as his fingers trailed up the side of his face, brushing the hair strands falling on his forehead away.

"You have a small cut here." He watched as the blond took the transparent medical tape, cutting a small piece from it before turning to face him again. He held his hair away from his forehead to place the sticky tape on the left side of it. 

Takanori was staring, at every movement and every facial expression Reita was making, but he didn't realise that he was staring until the latter looked down, fingers still tangled between his hair, and captured his eyes. And it was then when the black haired held his breath, not allowing the carbon dioxide to leave his body, as if by doing a simple action such as exhaling, he won't be completely devoting himself to appreciating the two black irises locked with his own.

Their eyes were locked for a few minutes, before he felt the hand holding his hair moving down his face, releasing the black strands in the process, and turning so it was touching the side of his face with the back of it's fingers, tracing his jawline on the way with it's fingertips, until it finally stopped under his chin, gently rubbing it with it's thumb sending various contradicting sensations through his body. They looked at each other for another few seconds before the blond took his hand away breaking their eye contact and stood up from the bed.

"I'll make you something to eat, you're probably very hungry."

"O-okay." Takanori said to himself, as the other had already walked outside the room, leaving him to release the big amount of suppressed breaths from his chest.

Sighing, the younger pressed his palms behind him against the bed letting the weight on his spine and non-existent abdominal muscles rest on his arms instead. Trying not to think too much about what had just happened and jump into conclusions that weren't true. His arms started to hurt from the weight they were carrying, so he just bent them and let his back sink into the mattress.

Reita came back after a minute or two carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and two cheese bread rolls, and placed it next to the now sitting up black haired on the bed, who frowned at him in confusion."How did you make this in three seconds?"As stated above, it was actually two minutes, but it's the dramatic Takanori talking, so don't bother doing minutes to seconds calculations.

"As you know I'm a demo-"He tried to explain but the younger cut him off.

"Yeah yeah I already know that. But how could you bake bread and make the chicken in the soup well cooked in three seconds?" 

"Well, I have my supernatural tricks to do so."The blond smirked, quite proud of his abilities.

"So I'm going to eat supernaturally made food? Great!"He rolled his eyes at the demon's smugness poking the bread carefully with his index finger, as if a pokemon monster will break out of it in any moment.

"Stop playing with the food and start eating! Oh, or do you want me to feed you? Okay. Say aaaaah."

"Shut up and give me the spoon!!"

Reita did as told and the black haired couldn't stop an amused smile from taking place on his face as he started eating.

After finishing his meal, which turned out to be more delicious than expected, they both lay down on the bed, and no matter how many jumping sheep, goats, or elephants he counted in his head, Takanori couldn't sleep, so he gave up and decided to just stare at the ceiling instead.

"What's keeping you awake?"

The unexpected low voice of his bedmate startled him, and he turned his head to see that the blond's eyes were still close."Well, It doesn't look like you're sleeping either."

Reita turned to face him before opening his eyes."I don't sleep."

"And since when you don't sleep?" The black haired asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since always."

And then it hit him. He always wondered why would a demon sleep, they weren't mortals, so they didn't need it."And why exactly were you crushing my body in my small bed every night?"

The blond just shrugged and turned his head to look back at the ceiling."Just resting my body, and keeping you company."

They were silent for a moment until he added."So, aren't you going to tell me what's keeping you awake till this hour?"

It was Takanori's turn to shrug and turn to stare at the ceiling."I was thinking about something."

"Am I allowed to know what is that something?"

He let out a sigh running his hand through his hair, and leaving it on the pillow next to his head after that."Something Shou said earlier."Reita turned, looking at the side of his face as he waited for him to continue."He said that he can kill you. Is..Is that true?"

"It is."The black haired faced him again frowning."But he won't."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Shou is thousands of years older than me, so yes, he has the power to kill me. But he also knows that if he does that, it won't take him long to get killed as well. Demons shouldn't kill angels, and angels shouldn't kill demons, that's a strict rule that no one could break, unless if it's for self defence, and even then there's a ninety nine percent chance that the killer will be sentenced to death after that. And especially when his motive is stealing a soul, which is you, so he's going to be breaking two rules at the same time. He's not stupid to do that."

"But what does he want my soul for?"

"The same motive as demons, but in a different way. They have to 'purify' the soul until it reaches a certain level, then kill it's owner and use a certain ritual to transfer it to themselves, so they become stronger. But he can't do the same thing to you, unless you decide to break your contract with me."

"But you said that the contract can't be broken!"

Reita nodded."Yes, but they have some sort of magic to break it."

Takanori was silent for a while, examining his face absentmindedly."What if he comes back?"

"Don't worry about that. If he tries to hurt you then I'll kill him."

The black haired frowned."But you said tha-"

"Taka, you don't need to worry about all of that, he won't hurt you, I will not allow him to hurt you, so stop thinking about it and try to get some sleep. Okay?"Reita said and moved his hand towards the black hair, stroking it gently.

He didn't understand! It wasn't only himself the black haired was worrying about, he worried about Reita as well, and didn't want him to get hurt because of him! But he didn't know how to tell him that, or if could tell him that, so he just nodded closing his eyes, eventually drifting into sleep with the blond's hand still stroking his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!:) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it just as much! So let me know what you think down there ⬇😆  
Love you all<3


	16. When Romeo and Juliet was written by William Shakespeare women were not allowed to act on stage. It is believed that Juliet's character was played by a man in those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter with no ideas in mind (just like most of the other ones), but I really like how it turned out!

"Wakey wakey little princess!"

Takanori groaned burying his face in the silky pillow as the bright rays of sunlight made contact with his closed eyes."Don't call me that!"

"Well I'll be calling you little princess until you get up. You have school after an hour little princess."

The black haired rolled his eyes angrily in his closed eye sockets pushing his face even further into the pillow. He had almost forgotten about school, and would've taken another day off if they wouldn't call his father again taking the chance to tell him about every single 'inappropriate' behaviour he had done since the beginning of the year, but for the lack of the aforementioned behaviours, they would end up making them up, just for the sake of pissing him off, and ruining the peacefulness of his day. Besides, he doubted that his friends wouldn't come looking for him after disappearing for seven days, especially that they know now that he's at Akira's house.

"Come on wake up. I don't tolerate laziness in my house." Takanori rolled to his back, making sure to get one of his deadliest glares on and ready to be thrown at the blond, but as he perceived his more than half naked body, his eyes were shifted automatically towards the blinding morning light coming from the wide open window.

"What the hell?! Put some clothes on!"

Reita turned to look at him raising an eyebrow."Why?"

"Because it's making me uncomfortable!" The younger said still staring at the curtainless window, but he could see the blond approaching him, undoubtedly smirking like the devilish demon he was.

"And why would it make you uncomfortable, Taka-chan?" He whispered the last words in his ear, and the black haired had to bite his tongue to stop some unwelcomed shivers from running through his body and turn to face him, with what he thought was a stern look.

"Because nobody likes to have an almost naked body around when they wake up!"

"Oh trust me, nobody had ever complained about seeing this beautiful piece of art first thing in the morning."

"Well I do!"

There were a few moments of silence, and Takanori felt himself being tortured just by keeping a steady eye contact with the smiling demon. 

"You're blushing." Reita observed, and the black haired was mentally slapping his cheeks for having an overly transparent skin, making the amount of blood in them easily noticeable.

"No I'm not!" He denied, just for the sake of it.

"Why are you blushing Taka-chan?" The blond ran the back of his index finger down his left cheek, which only helped to turn his pink face to a bright shade of red."Is it because of me?"

"N-no, of course not." That came out weaker than he intended it to be, making him sound uncertain of his own words, which he actually was.

Reita's face moved closer to his, leaving just a few millimetres between their noses, before tilting and moving to the side of his face, breaking their eye contact in the process and leaving hot waves of breath on his cheek as he spoke."I think you're lying."

Takanori felt his heart about to jump out of his chest as one of his hands resting on the bed next to him came to contact with the bare thigh of the blond beside him. He took it away pushing him and standing up, feeling his fingertips and palms burn when they touched the naked chest. He shook his head to escape from the unpleasant, or pleasant, thought of how perfect those chest muscles felt between his hands, because he shouldn't be thinking like that. He shouldn't think about how smooth the skin covering those muscles is, he shouldn't wonder about how it would feel pressed against his own chest, and he should definitely ignore thinking about how those soft looking lips would taste like. Fuck. He shouldn't start thinking this way. Not right now. Not about him!

"Stop your stupid games and put your clothes on!" The younger ordered, grabbing one of the two neatly folded uniforms placed at the end of the bed and started walking out of the room.

"Uhm, that one is actually mine." The blond said checking the short pair of pants between his hands."I don't think I can fit in this small thing. How can you fit in this anyway?"

The black haired who was about to take the last step out of the room turned around and walked back to take his pants from the guy who was looking at them as if they were the newly discovered six legged turtle, letting out an angry breath from his nose as he did so, before taking the rest of his clothes and storming out of the room.

______

"Taaakaaanoriii!" He heard the familiar voice of his friend shouting his name, before turning to see the aforementioned friend running towards him, and he could swear that he saw some smoke behind him caused by how fast his feet were moving.

Takanori tried to break free from Takashima's deadly grip, but to no avail."Are you trying to choke me? Go ahead and say that you're trying to choke me! Because if that's what you're trying to do I would ask you to give me just a few hours to get the setlist of my funeral ready because I don't want my dead body's ears to suffer from listening to the boring songs that you'll choose."

Takashima broke the hug rolling his eyes as he did so, ignoring the clear negative criticism of his great taste of music and crossed his arms."Where the hell did you disappear since last friday?"

"I told you yesterday that I was in Akira's house." He was kinda of getting used to the demon's fake name. Akira, that was a nice name, but he reckoned that Reita suits him better. The way his tongue slid from his soft palate towards his hard palate when he pronounced the 'r', opening his mouth slightly during the 'e' and lightly biting the sides of the back of his tongue in the 'i', before resting the tip of his tongue behind his central incisors to pronounce the 't', slowly releasing the breath trapped in his lungs with the 'a'. Saying his name brought some weird kind of relaxation to his body every time it left his mouth. Reita. Reita. Reita. Reita. Reit-

-Takanori. Takanori. Takanori.-

He flinched slightly as he heard his own name being repeated in his head. And before he decided whether he had just developed schizophrenia or had it for a long time, he remembered that there was an unwelcomed guest who can welcome himself to his head anytime he wants.

He turned to glare at the blond who was already looking at him.- What are you doing in my head?!-

-Not much. Just taking a walk and enjoying the fresh air your brain produces. Oh wait, is that a pig with the head of a unicorn wearing a red necktie and playing piano?"

Takanori's eyes widened before the heat started making it's way towards his face.-How the hell did you know that I was thinking about that?! I didn't want to share it with you!-

-Oh lord! You were really thinking about that? Your head is probably more entertaining than I thought!- Reita was forcefully pushing his lips together to prevent the laughter from breaking out, which only caused it to break into the younger's head instead. -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-Shut uuuup!!- Surprisingly the demon did as was told.-Now tell me, why the hell are you in my head for?-

-Actually you were the one calling my name-

Takanori frowned.-No I wasn't calling your na..Oh- Yeah, it looks like he did after all.

-Oh?-The blond smirked.-You were thinking about me. And considering that you've repeated my name a lot of times with a not very innocent sounding sweet breathy voice, I believe that you were having some erotic fantasy that I shouldn't know about.-

-What?!! Why would I fantasize about you?!-

-Well, maybe because I'm an unbelievably hot demon nobody could resist that you happen to like a lot? You know, we can turn your fantasies into reality whenever you want, all you have to do is ask.-

Like a lot? Takanori definitely didn't like him at all! He did think that he was good looking, very good looking to be honest, but that was a fact that nobody could deny, Reita was scientifically proven good looking! He had a nice athletic body, a beautiful face, soft blond hair, an annoying attitude that was somehow another one of his good traits. And even if he did feel an important part of his life missing when he wasn't around, and electric waves burned his skin when they accidentally, or not accidentally, touched, that did not mean that he liked him! Or maybe he did like him. Just a tiny little bit. But as a friend! Yeah. As a friend.

-It looks like you're actually considering it, I wasn't expecting that. But we can try tonight if you want. Or maybe just skip school and go back to min-

-Oh my god! Please just stop talking, I don't need any unpleasant pictures to creep into my mind this early in the morning.- He was lying, the pictures making their way into his mind were far from being described as unpleasant.-How did you hear me anyway? I said your name, but I still wasn't talking to you!-

Reita blinked at him a few times, but didn't respond.

-Hello? I'm talking to you!-

-But you told me to stop talking. How I'm I supposed to talk and not talk at the same time? You should make up your mind because you're confusing me.-

The black haired gritted his teeth trying to put the anger management exercises he found last month in one of the books his father was forcing him to read into application. Deep breath in through your nose for the count of three, one, two, three. And out through your mouth for the count of six, one, two, three, four, five, six. Yes, just like that! -Just answer the question.-

-I forgot to tell you that whenever you say my name in your head I can hear you.-

Takanori frowned as he tried to recall the uncountable times he said his name in his head, but it was a long process that his brain wouldn't be able to do at that moment, so he would have to deal with the embarrassment later.

He turned his head to face his long forgotten about friend, who was now crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at him."What?"

"I asked why did you stay in his house for a whole week, but from the looks you two shared, I guess I got my response."

"What do you mean?"The younger asked, not sure if he wants to hear his answer or not.

"I believe that he thinks we had sex in the last seven days. Non stop." The blond clarified with a straight face, causing a horrified expression to take place on Takanori's face.

"Exactly." Takashima confirmed his words.

"WHAT! No. No that's not tru-"

"Who are you talking about? Who had sex in the last seven days non stop?" Yuu appeared just at the right time to say just the right words in a higher tone than needed, causing various faces to look in their direction frowning.

"Takanori and Akira." The wavy haired answered just as loud as the raven, causing the frowning faces to raise their eyebrows in acknowledgment, and start explaining to the new frowning ones what was happening.

"And which one of you guys topp-" Yuu cut himself off."Oh. I think it's pretty obvious who did. Right Shima?"

"Right baby." His boyfriend answered smiling.

And Reita's nod worked as a confirmation to what he said.

The three guys turned to the wide eyed black haired, who was struggling to keep his jaw from completely falling to the ground, for some kind of affirmation. If he was being completely honest with himself here, they were right in the last part, because who the hell would top a fucking demon? He definitely had some supernatural domination skills that no human could beat. He would probably blindfold him and tie his hands with some supernaturally invisible ropes and force him to express how much he enjoys being flogged with the leather whip-

STOP TAKANORI WHAT THE HELL!

He shook his head not believing how his mind had betrayed him and fell into the demon's trap. Because he was the one responsible for this. Somehow. "Fuck you! You guys are the worst!"

After properly expressing his discontent, he turned to start walking towards his class, but his friend grabbed his backpack forcing him to stop."What do you want?!"

"There's something very important that I want to tell you." Takashima said with a serious expression.

"What is it?"

"The school is organising a trip next week. And you're going." He stopped and turned to look at the blond next to him."You as well."

"I don't know. I need to think about it."Takanori said, not being able to make a proper decision.

"I did all the thinking for you. You're going. And it's final!"

"But Shimaaa you can't jus-" He was going to start a long whining session but Reita spoke, cutting him off.

"Don't worry. He'll go."

They were deciding his future right in front of his eyes, and he has no saying in it? 

The black haired gave them an equally hateful glare, before turning around and started walking with fast angry steps towards his first class this morning. English. Haruko-san's english. How great!

______

Takanori uninterestedly examined the skinny legs of the awfully blond girl leaning on the desk behind him, who he never cared enough to learn the name of. She had came out of the blue and started trying to engage in some sort of conversation with Reita. They talked about the weather, cats, sports, and now?

"Your have beautiful eyes." The awfully blond girl said using probably her most seductive voice.

"Yeah, they tell me that all the time." The blond answered casually, and the guy sitting in front of him could smell the narcissism coming his way."You have beautiful lashes."

"I know!! I bought them from Paris!" 

"I've noticed that. These are actually made in Germany, but they sell them all around Europe."

"Oh my god! How did you know that?"

"I just have some knowledge in the topic of eyelashes." The topic of eyelashes? When did that become a thing? Takanori wondered. 

"That's great! Can you give me your number? You know it's hard to find a lashes expert these days to discuss this topic with." Smooth, very smooth awfully blond girl. But unfortunately, that demon is not at all intereste-

"Sure." 

Huuuuh?! 

"I'm Ena."

"Nice to meet you, Ena."

What a stupid thing to do and reveal such an important information about yourself Ena, because a certain black haired is about to write your name in the fake Death note he carries with him all the time!

"Good morning class!"

Okay, it looks like he would postpone his murder till he goes back home.

Nobody answered except the usual big glasses sitting at the front, giving their beloved teacher enough motivation to keep talking.

"So, today we'll be doing something fun!"

Their teacher's definition of fun was probably very different from the correct one. That realisation caused the faces in the room to wear a worried expression.

"Today you'll be playing some scenes of Shakespeare's masterpiece, Romeo and Juliet!" Haruko-san ignored the not very enthusiastic sounds her students were making and continued."So, who wants to play Romeo's role."

As expected, nobody wanted to play it, so she had to choose who she taught would be the most fitting for the role. And who you think would be a better Romeo than.."Suzuki-san! Come stand next to me please."

The guy in question did as told."Now we need a Juliet!"

And as expected, all the girls lifted their hands, silently competing for the heroine role.

Takanori rested his head on the desk, not at all interested to see who the blond's Juliet would be.

"Matsumoto-san! Are you sleeping in my class?!" Sleeping? How could he sleep after three seconds from putting his head to a rest, with his eyes still open? "Stand up! You'll play the role of Juliet."

Did he misheard or something? 

"But t-that's a girl's role." He explained, in case his teacher didn't take the time to read the play before printing it.

"I know. But if you brush your bangs down, you'll do the job." The class burst out laughing, and he made a note to self to go memorize all of their names, including the teacher's, and write them in his not as fake as you think Death note."Now come stand next to Romeo!"

He did as the teacher from hell told him to, and the latter handed them two papers containing their dialogue before walking to the back of the classroom leaving them in the spotlights."Start!"

Takanori looked at the paper in his left slightly shaking hand realising that he was supposed to say the first line."H-how did you g-get here? T-tell me that. And why? The or-orchard walls are high, and h-hard to cl-climb. And this-s place is dang-gerous, considering who y-you are. If any of my f-family finds you here-"

"I flew over the wall," Reita cut him off."With the wings of love. Stone walls can’t keep love out. Love can’t be stopped so how could your family stop me?"

"I-if they s-see you they’ll...kill you!"

-Stop shaking. Deep breath in, deep breath ou-

-Shut up!!-

-*sigh*-

Reita locked eyes with him, not bothering to memorize the words before saying them."Your eyes are more powerful than twenty of their swords. Just give me a loving look and I’ll be invincible."

The black haired looked around, mimicking Juliet's action in the play."I don’t w-want them to see you here."

"It’s alright, it’s dark. Anyway, if you don’t love me I’d rather be caught by them than live without your love."

Takanori was getting nervous, so he started biting the inside of his lip as he kept reminding himself that there was nothing to be nervous about, because those words were just a part of the play.

"Who told you where to find me?"

Reita's expressions softened, before a small smile took place on his face."Love told me. I’m no navigator, but even if you were living on the far side of the furthest ocean I would find my way to you."

Takanori couldn't help but compare those words with the real life, and how easily he would accept them being said from the blond's lips instead of Romeo's. They were so much like Romeo and Juliet, yet so different from them at the same time.

"It’s a good thing it’s dark" The black haired said. "Or you would see me blushing. Because of what you overheard. I would love to be able to deny that I said those things but I’m not going to pretend."He paused, gulping before taking a deep breath, and continued."Do you love me?’

The blond opened his mouth to tell him but he started talking again.

"I know you’ll say yes. And I’ll take your word for it. But if you swear too much you may not stick to it. Please don’t let that happen."Takanori studied his face for a moment, tilting his head slightly."Oh Romeo, if you do love me, please tell me honestly." He moved back a little. "Or if you think I’m too fast tell me and I’ll put on an act and be all coy and play hard to get. I’m so much in love with you: that’s why I’m being so forward. But I promise you, I’ll be more loving and faithful than those who are reserved. I should have been all shy, I know, and would have if you hadn’t overheard my real feelings. So forgive me. And don’t think I’m taking it lightly."

The blond took a few seconds, just staring into his eyes causing goosebumps to flood his skin, before responding."I swear by the moon-"

"Oh don’t swear by the moon! The moon’s too changeable."

"What shall I swear by?"

"Don’t swear at all" Takanori said. "But if you must, swear by your self."He let his hand fall to his side with the paper still between his fingers. "You’re the god I worship. Swear by your self and I’ll believe you."

No, don’t swear. Although I love you I don’t like this – making commitments like this. It’s too sudden, too fast. It’s not a good idea. It’s like lightning – gone too quickly. I’ll say goodnight. This bud of love may grow into a lovely flower by the time we meet again. Good night.

He wanted to finish. He wanted to say the rest of the words that he had memorized by heart. But he didn't. 

He couldn't. 

He just stood there, letting himself swim deeper into the two pitch black irises, ignoring the fact that he doesn't know how to swim, that he may drown in a timeless maze and never get rescued, but he let himself drift anyway, as he realised that a part of him was already floating in there, staring back at him through those eyes, telling him to hurry and allow whatever left parts of him to get lost as well, so he did as told.

And at that moment he felt that twitching in his heart which he tried to silence for a long time, freeing itself to tell him how much he had secretly allowed himself to fall for the blond.

He liked him, but not as a friend. They were never friends to begin with. They had this unexplainable relationship which no label could describe.

Would loved him be a better definition of what he was feeling? No, that was a word to be used in another time. As Juliet said, making commitments like this is not a good idea.


	17. January 30th is National Croissant Day.

"What's all of that?" Takanori asked as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a big white hoodie, which belongs to a certain blond who wasn't around to grumble about him wearing his clothes, squeezing his hair gently with a dry towel.

"Clothes, obviously." His friend answered, still concentrating on folding the aforementioned items and placing them inside the open bag next to him on the bed.

The black haired fought the urge to roll his eyes but failed."Why are you moving half of my wardrobe into that giant bag Shima?"

"Because we're going on a fouuuuur days school trip Taka." Takashima explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But it looks like your packing for a month and not just four days. Just half of the half of those clothes will be enough for me. And why are you putting my makeup bag in there?"

"Because I want you to look as good as possible."

The younger sat on his desk chair, one leg over the other, frowning. "For what reason exactly?"

The wavy haired let out a heavy sigh, clearly tired of explaining the very obvious things he says to his friend."Because I have a feeling that your prince charming will be waiting for you in Numazu. Or maybe he is going with us."

Takanori's confused frown only grew deeper after that explanation. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about that." Takashima placed the last piece of clothing inside the bag before zipping it close."Aren't you planning to put some pants on? Or do you think you can seduce me with your naked legs? Unfortunately I'm already taken, and you can't go around trying to steal people's boyfriends using your body. That's bad Taka. That's bad."

"Shut up." He took the hairbrush out of one of the drawers and started brushing his damp hair strands carefully.

"Oh wait!"

"What?" Takanori asked as his friend started eying him suspiciously.

"Stand up!" He did as told with a confused look on his face. "This hoodie isn't yours."

A white lie won't hurt. Right? "Yes o-of course it's mine."

Takashima ignored what he said and continued inspecting the soft fabric."Where have I seen this before?" He started tapping his bottom lip with his index finger while going through all the clothing files in his head, until his jaw dropped with realisation."Oh my god. That's Akira's hoodie!!"

Oh shit.

"No it's mine!"

"Why is Akira's hoodie in your room Takanori? Why is it on your body Takanori?!"

The black haired gulped, forcing the most fake confident look he could master into his face."This hoodie is mine! I bought it last..uhm..last month."

"But I've never seen you wearing it!"

"Because...Because it's the first time I wear it-"

"What is that!!" His friend cut him off yelling, and Takanori held his breath anticipating the worse to come after that.

He watched the wavy haired's eyes widening as he took something stuck on the cursed hoodie. That something turned out to be a blond, very familiar blond hair strand. And at that moment, he doubted that his high argumentative skills would take him out of this."That looks like a straw. What's a straw doing in my hoodie I wonder."

Takashima narrowed his eyes at him, and walked to his bed to investigate and see if his assumptions were right, and they did turn out to be right."This is blond hair. Akira's blond hair!" He exclaimed picking up the few hair strands stuck on the pillows.

Stupid demon! Why the hell doesn't he use the hair loss prevention shampoo instead of the tear-free one! That would've saved him from this fucking situation.

"No! This...T-his is dog hair!" Dog hair? Great Takanori! Now he regrets daydreaming, or daynightmaring, about evil strawberries with shark teeth biting his toes instead of listening to the conversation Naname and Kai were having about spells to turn little plants into pets. But even if he did listen, there weren't any plants nearby to turn into a blond dog, and he doubted that his friend would patiently wait during the whole process either, that would require the time freezing spell they talked about two days before the day of the 'plant to pet' spell, which he wasn't paying attention to because of another evil-strawberry related daynightmare that he prefers not to talk about, because it's a very sensitive topic for him.

"Dog? You don't have a dog Takanori!" He was expecting to hear that from him. Yes. But the problem was, that after his expectations turned to be right, what was he going to say to defend himself?

Think Takanori. Think. Think. Think!

"So uhm...my father has a friend. And that friend has a daughter. She's..she's four years old, and she likes dogs..So her father..my father's friend brought her one..a blond puppy and..uhm..yesterday they visited us, and they brought him with them..he started jumping trying to hug me..and I was wearing this hoodie. So it's very normal for his hair to stick in my clothes Shimaaa!!" Pheew.

"You said it's the first time you wear it!"

"I did? I meant, the second first time."

Takashima narrowed his eyes clearly not convinced at all with the lies coming out of his friend's mouth."What's the name of the puppy?"

Puppies names. Open 'puppies names' file! Brain? Brain! Brain where are you? Salt and pepper, cheese and onion, cheddar and sour cream, honey mustard, sweet onio- That's 'chips flavors' you useless shit!! You know what? Fuck you stupid brain! I'm donating you to the laboratory! Do whatever you want.Says brain and goes back to sleep.

"His name is..uhm...Reita!"

"Reita? Is that even a name? I bet you just made it up!"

"No I swear that name does exist! And the blond p-uppy as well." If he just pretends that he confused Reita's human figure with a dog figure, he wouldn't be considered lying. Right? 

Hello Takanori.

Who's that?

Your conscience. And I'm here to tell you to stop lying you ass bitch!

He was about to scold his rebellious conscience and threaten to go donate it to some conscience scientific researches laboratory, but his friend's phone started ringing, and he couldn't be more thankful to the raven for taking him from under the wavy haired's bullet like 'you're a liar and I'm gonna prove it' looks that he was shooting him with.

"Yeah..yeah..oh really?...okay I'm coming..okay baby..love you too." Takashima's eyes were taking heart shapes during the whole short phone call. But as soon as he hung up, they turned to their previous investigator mode."I have to go now. But this isn't over Takanori!"

The black haired nodded, and as his friend walked out of his room, and heard him closing the front door behind him, he exhaled deeply and let his body fall back on the bed.

He started shifting on his back to let his shoulders and head hang off the edge of the bed and face his silent friend, who seemed to be busy knitting new rooms in his house.

"You've been working hard these last two days Albert. Why don't you take a break? We can eat chips and chat!" He looked at him expectantly, but as expected, he said no. However, he still hasn't ran out of ways to make the spider give him his full attention yet."You know who I saw yesterday in the living room? Alvina." He smirked as he saw his friend's legs stop moving, and a familiar spark took place on his multiple eyes. Alvina was Albert's best friend, and Takanori is pretty sure that what was between them is more than just friendship, but didn't want to force his friend to tell him if he wasn't ready to do so. He saw her first time in the white flowers pot, and decided to take her inside and get her to know his friend so he could have some company while the black haired wasn't home. They got along very well, but she preferred to stay in the living room instead of the bedroom, saying that their traditions prohibit male and female spiders to stay alone in the same room if they're not married. So he had to take one of them to the room of the other while he was at home to meet each other. Things stayed like that for a while. Until one day, when they went to the living room for their usual meeting time, Alvina was nowhere to be found. He and Albert searched for her everywhere, but to no avail. After three long sleepless days of searching, Albert decided that it was enough, that they should stop looking for her, and Takanori accepted. The male spider changed after that, he became quite, he lost some weight because of the small amounts of food he eats, and he struggled with anger management problems. His friend started worrying about his health, so he consulted a veterinarian. The latter told him that giving him medications would be just a waste of money. The only way for him to get better was getting him to talk about it, and that was exactly what the black haired did. It took him a long time to make him talk, a few weeks actually, but eventually he did.

"Who's Alvina?"

The unexpected questioning voice surprised him, and the face a few inches from his own that he saw when he lifted his head caused his hands to lose their grip on the edge of the bed, making his back slip and drive his head to an unavoidable collision with the floor.

He waited, and waited, and waited, but felt no bones breaking in his neck. So he opened his eyes, and what he saw wasn't very pleasant to see. Or extremely pleasant to the point of it turning into an unpleasant thing. If that makes sense.

Reita's upper body was hovering over his own, his face so dangerously close to him, with a few perfectly messy blond hair strands trying to hide his black half lidded eyes. And he was grabbing him by the waist to prevent him from falling off the bed. That wasn't good. Wasn't good at all."le-let go of me!"

"But if I do, you'll end up snapping your neck."He explained, but the younger was only worrying about hiding his face before his blush turns worse.

"I know! Just let go!"

The blond's face remained expressionless for a while, then he just shrugged."Okay."

But then, as he let go of him, Takanori grabbed his arms with his hands as if his life depended on them. It may be a logical explanation that he realised that dying for a silly reason such as not wanting to blush in front of someone was the reason for his action, but the real reason actually was that he remembered the fact that he was only wearing a hoodie, and if he falls backwards, it would end up following the force of gravity and exposing his body to the demon, and he didn't want his ghost to be made fun of by the other ghosts around for such a last minute before death shameful scene. Don't get him wrong, he was wearing underwear, but it still wasn't covering much in his opinion.

"Don't want to die yet?"Reita asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Not yet."He skilfully made his way from under the blond's body, and walked to his wardrobe taking out a pair of skinny jeans and putting them on, feeling comfortable after covering his nakedness. Yeah. Nakedness.

"Do you know that tight jeans are bad for your legs? They're a major reason for poor blood circulation, and they don't allow your skin to breathe."

"Well thanks for sharing this important information with me!"He said walking to the open door, before turning to throw a look at the blond, who was lording the bed as if he owned the place."I'm going to make coffee. Do you..uhm..want s-some?"

Reita seemed to be as surprised as he was of his words, but nodded and stood up following him downstairs grinning.

Takanori placed the two plates on the living room table, before sitting down on the couch taking his black coffee mug between his hands. He ended up making them some pancakes in the process. Yes. Takanori made pancakes.

"Mmmm this looks delicious!"The blond started pouring the melted chocolate on a pancake, before cutting a small piece of it, taking it with his fork into his mouth, and freezing as it made contact with his tongue. "Oh lord!"

"What?"The black haired was looking at him nervously. That reaction only meant that it tasted very good or very bad. He hoped it was the former.

Reita turned to look at him, eyes wide with surprise."I had no idea you were such a good househusband Taka-chaaan!"

"Oh shut up."The younger rolled his eyes, stuffing the food in his mouth to hide the smile forming on his face.

They ate in silence after that, Takanori simply because he was too nervous to form a proper sentence without sounding awkward, and Reita because whenever he tried to talk he got silenced by the black haired saying that it's not polite to talk while eating.

After finishing their breakfast, he took a cigarette out of the open packet on the table lighting it up and taking his first nicotine portion of the day.

"You've been acting weird the last few days. What's wrong?"

Takanori took the cigarette from between his lips and turned to look at him, with slightly furrowed eyebrows."What do you mean?"

"Ignoring me some times. Getting nervous for no good reason. Being nice the other times. Those were things I could somehow accept, but this, making me food is something I've never expected you to do, so there must be something wrong."

The black haired didn't know if that something was wrong or not. Well, if you tell anyone 'oh, I think I'm in love with a demon', wrong wouldn't be enough for them to describe the situation. They'll probably drag him to the church and drown him in holy water!

But since when does he care about what people think? He never did. However, at that moment he wasn't sure if loving Reita, was a wrong thing to do or not. Well, it definitely was! But he can't stop himself now. Could he?

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I always let you eat my food."He forced himself to concentrate on the taste of the smoke in his mouth, to not lost himself staring into his eyes.

"I steal it."The blond corrected him, and he had to agree with him on that, but of course he won't be saying that out loud.

"I let you steal it."He corrected back, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks under the intense gaze of the demon, the cigarette not enough to distract him anymore.

"You're hiding something."Reita stated, still staring into the nervous eyes as if trying to read his secret from them.

"N-no I'm not."

The blond moved his face closer to his, still not breaking the eye contact."I think you're lying."

Takanori took a deep shaky breath, dry swallowing it back as it was about to leave his body."I'm not lying."

He was on his way to a heart attack, and the demon seemed to notice that, because his eyes wandered towards his chest for a second, before capturing his eyes again."Okay." 

Reita smiled standing up ruffling the younger's hair and started walking outside the living room, disappearing before taking the last step out, leaving the black haired to try and calm himself with a few breaths, and remove the burned out cigarette between his lips. Before realising something very important. 

That ungrateful demon didn't wash his plate! 

___________

"...make sure to taste your butter before you lock it in to assure it's quality and flavor, and most importantly that it's unsalted.  
The most important thing is to keep everything cold. You have to get the dough out and back into the fridge as soon as possible between lamination steps, and you better work on a marble surface and work the dough as quickly as possible so the butter doesn't melt and the delicate layers are not destroyed. And finally, make sure your oven is hot enough when you put them inside." 

With an uninterested face, Takanori carefully listened to the croissant baking tips his friend was giving to the group of girls surrounding him and typing down every word he was saying as if he was explaining a two thousand year old treasure map buried in an undiscovered pyramid in Egypt. 

He actually wanted to type those tips as well, but his friends would start questioning about his sudden interest in bakery, and he can't tell them that he wanted to learn how to make croissant because he thinks that it would be a nice idea to make them in a possible future breakfast in bed date with the blond, so he decided to leave the job to his poor memorization skills.

"Guys, did anyone call Akira?"Kai asked after finishing his free cooking course.

"He's not picking up his phone. But I called him this morning and he confirmed that he's coming."Takashima said and turned to look at the young black haired."Do you have an idea why he's late Taka?"

"I don't."He simply answered, quite confident of his words, because for the first time in a while he was actually telling the truth in a matter considering Reita. He didn't see him since their breakfast that morning, so he doesn't have any idea why he hasn't shown up yet.

The wavy haired kept looking at him with narrowed eyes, clearly looking for any chance to bring up the non existing blond puppy they were arguing about the whole time, but he ignored him and turned to look at the bus, trying to decide which seat would be the best one to take. It was a night ride so he won't have to worry about which side the sun would be hitting with it's burning rays and make him close the curtain and not enjoy the beautiful sceneries outside. He'll probably choose one of the seats in the middle, and Reita could whine as much as he wants but Takanori is definitely going to sit by the window!

"Oh, there he is!"As the raven finished the last word, he quickly turned to see the newcomer. But his smile didn't get the chance to properly form on his face, dropping midway as he realised that something was not right in the scene his eyes perceived.

"Hey guys!" Reita walked towards them smiling, dragging with him a creature wrapping both it's arms around his left one. That creature being no other than their awfully blond classmate.

"Where have you been? We thought that you're not coming. I've called multiple times and you didn't pick up your phone!"Takashima exclaimed crossing his arms, feeling extremely offended for calling someone and being ignored.

"Oh really?"The blond started looking for his phone in his pockets, but it was nowhere to be found."I think I forgot it somewhere."

Forgot it somewhere? He never forgets anything! Thought Takanori who was still uneasily glaring at the awfully blond Ena girl, who seemed to be oblivious to his deadly glares because she was busy staring lovingly at the demon beside her from under the five inches long eyelashes.

"You probably left it in my house Aki-kun." 

Aki-kun!!! YOUR HOUSE!! Oh god have mercy on Takanori's fragile heart!

"Yeah, I probably did."Reita smiled back at her, causing various confused eyes and two murderous ones to look at them.

"Come on everyone, get on the bus!"One of the teachers said, and the black haired didn't wait to be told twice to escape from the uncomfortable situation that he surprisingly had no part in.

He took a seat by the window, opening the curtains to try and distract himself from fantasizing about smashing the back of the blond girl's head, who sat down in front of him with her demon husband to be who would likely not be because Takanori won't fucking allow that to happen, trying not to think about how he ended up sitting alone looking like a sad mateless swan. 

Sighing, he pushed his earbuds a little bit harsher than intended towards his eardrums, opening his killing mood playlist and welcoming the first deep growl into his ears.

That was going to be a long ride.


	18. Dolphins are able to talk and understand each other over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written so far. So sit down in a nice corner and enjoy!^^

"Taka-kun please take good care of him!" Ena asked sadly, clinging to the blond's arm.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself." Takanori rolled his eyes and walked into the hotel room. He dropped his bag to the floor before closing the door behind him, not at all interested to hear more of the girl's whining about her and the blond getting separated for the whole night. 

He took off his shoes and started changing into a pair of black pyjamas, because he wasn't in the mood to wear the yellow, white, or the light blue ones; those were very bright and happy colors which will disturb the dark and gloomy aura surrounding him. He actually missed those days when he slept only in his boxers and didn't have to wear actual clothes before sleeping. He never understood what was the point of it, the whole idea of dressing up before going to bed never made much sense to him. But then Reita came and he had to let go of his freedom knowing that he could show up anytime and see him almost naked.

After he got dressed, he took his cigarettes and lighter from his bag, and opened the big French window, stepping out to sit on one of the wooden chairs in the balcony.

He deeply inhaled the fresh air filled with the beach smell and closed his eyes, admiring the calm atmosphere for a moment, before lighting his first cigarette, replacing the clean oxygen in his lungs with toxic smoke filled one as he heard the door click open revealing his familiar blond roommate, leaving the black haired to let out a half hearted laugh as he realised that he never entered his room through the door, instead, he would just show up from nowhere startling him and giving him half heart attacks at times until he got used to it. Not completely used to it yet to be honest, but he was getting better at handling the shock everyday.

"Why are you laughing?"Reita asked, leaning on the open glass door frame with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I didn't know that you could actually open a door like normal people and not just show up from nowhere."

"There are security cameras outside, so I didn't want to suddenly disappear and scare the poor guy watching me."

"How considerate of you!"

The blond sat down in front of him."I've always been considerate baby, you just can't see that." 

Takanori had to bite down on the filter of the cigarette not to make any weird sound or reaction after being called baby so casually by the demon, and pulled his knees to his chest, shifting on the chair so he was facing the rough sea instead of Reita's beautiful face. 

He didn't say anything after that, not until he finished his cigarette and lit another one, but he couldn't stay silent more as a question in his head was begging to be asked and get an answer; an answer which was very obvious but he didn't want to believe.

"So..it looks like you found yourself a girlfriend."He spoke, waiting for a moment before turning to look at the blond who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"A girlfriend?"

"Yeah. The eyelashes girl, Ena. You know.. who was glued to your side the whole time."

He watched as a half smile took place on Reita's face as he finished his words, feeling far too jealous to see him smiling when he mentioned her.

"Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't."

The black haired frowned, clearly not satisfied with the response he got. "How's that supposed to be an answer?"

"I guess you already have your answer, so mine won't be of much importance."

And unfortunately he was right. 

Takanori already knew the answer, it was very obvious that they were together, but he still had that little hope that all one-sided-love lovers have until they wake up one day and realise that their beloved one got married and contributed in the creation of three kids while they were holding on their stupid hope and ignoring the reality happening before their eyes.

"Do you...like her?" He wasn't sure if he wanted an answer for that or not, but he asked anyway.

"Why are you suddenly interested in my love life Taka?"

Takanori shrugged, taking another drag of his cigarette."I'm not interested. I'm just...curious."

"Interested and curious are the same thing."

"Whatever. Just answer the question!" That came out a little bit louder than intended, but he couldn't care less.

"Maybe I do like her. Maybe I don-"

"Do you like her? Yes or no."

Reita thought for a moment, before locking eyes with him again."Yes. I think I do."

He regretted not taking the 'maybe yes maybe no' answer, because he definitely didn't need to hear his confirmation.

"Good."The younger swallowed hard forcing a smile on his face and pressed the almost burned out cigarette in the ashtray standing up to go back inside."I'm going to sleep. I feel tired."

That was just an excuse to get himself away from him a little bit. Because he felt that if he stayed there looking at his face, he would either start crying or get angry at him, or god forbid spill out all his continuously growing feelings intentionally, or accidentally through that stupid telepathy ability they're sharing.

He shifted under the sheets for what felt like the hundredth time for the last hour, but he couldn't sleep. Random ideas just kept popping into his head every second, taking his full attention and making him struggle to get rid of each one of them.

"Someone else would've thought that you're having a sexual encounter with yourself under those sheets because of the continuous movements you're making."

He turned to glare at the demon lying on the bed a few feet from his bed."I'm not doing anything!"

"I know. You prefer releasing your sexual frustrations while having a shower." Reita said casually, causing the black haired's jaw to drop significantly.

"You've been watching me you pervert?!"

"No, that would've been weird." The blond said, not at all offended with the accusation.

"Then how did you know?!!"

"Well, the loud sounds you make are a little bit hard for my high functioning ears to ignore."

Takanori turned to face the wall instead as he felt all the heat in his body making it's way towards his face. Even though it was dark in the room and his blush would probably go unnoticed, he couldn't keep looking at him after knowing what he heard. That demon heard too much, more than he was supposed to, and now he has to be silenced forever!

The black haired didn't have the ability to silence him forever, so he just sighed and shook his head.

"Why are you still awake? Didn't you say that you're tired?"

Why was he still awake? Maybe because his head was stopping him from doing so because it was occupied with lots of thoughts related to a certain blond. Ever thought about that?

"I am. It's just that..it takes my body some time to get used to new beds and be able to sleep." That wasn't completely a lie. And especially if it's a hotel bed. The idea that probably hundreds of people had slept on the same bed made him uncomfortable. But that wasn't the real reason why he wasn't able to sleep.

Reita didn't say anything after that, and the younger thought that their little conversation ended. Until he turned around and almost screamed when he opened his eyes and saw the silhouette of the demon standing next to his bed and staring down at him.

"Move."

"What?" He asked frowning.

The blond didn't respond to his question. Instead, he took off the blanket climbing next to him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Isn't it clear Takanori?

"We both know that you can't sleep without having me as your second pillow." Reita answered after making himself comfortable in the small bed and closed his eyes.

"That's not true!" It is true. But of course he wasn't going to admit it.

"Okay it's not, just sleep."

The black haired carefully let his head rest again on the pillow that they were now sharing, but he couldn't close his eyes. How could he close his eyes while having just a few centimetres separating him from this beautiful face?

"My eyes are closed but I still know that you're staring." Those unexpected words took him off guard while he was lovingly gazing at the not-sleeping beauty that he almost fell off the bed when the hot waves of the blond's breath hit his face. The latter slowly opened his eyes."You know, the most efficient way to fall asleep is to close your eyes."

"You know, I cannot sleep when I'm at a ninety nine percent chance to be falling off the bed every two seconds!" Takanori proudly patted his own brain for taking him out of the embarrassing situation. But then, in the middle of the petting session, he gasped as Reita wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest.

"This way, you won't be falling off the bed."He mumbled to the top of his head, moving the hand wrapped around him upwards on his back, causing the latter to slightly arch under his touch, until it reached the black hair strands and started stroking them gently.

Takanori reckoned that he was supposed to tell him to let go of him, and even knowing that the blond wouldn't listen to what he say as always and keep holding him, he didn't want to risk the almost non existent percentage of possibility that he would actually do that, because he wanted nothing but staying between his arms for as long as possible, inhaling his special scent as he pushed all the unpleasant thoughts from earlier to the back of his head, silently thanking the small bed for providing him with the opportunity to experience such enjoyment.

He moved his head closer, feeling the curved muscles of the arm underneath it, until his forehead was pressed against the hard chest, letting himself enjoy the moment a little bit more than he should as he fought the urge to wrap his arms around the blond and hold him as tight as their bodies allowed him to.

The black haired frowned as he felt the hand stroking his hair move away, but then started smiling as he realised that it was just to pull the duvet to cover the rest of his upper body before going back to it's work.

He was already feeling jealous of his future sleeping self, which by knowing it very well, won't miss the chance to cling onto the guy next to him, having every right to do so, as it would be unconscious. 

But he wasn't going to let it have him so easily. He decided to stay awake. One night without sleep for the sake of extending that perfect moment was definitely worth it. Right?

__________

"I want to have uncle Harold as a pet Yuuuu!" Takashima pouted as he jumped from his left foot to his right one clapping his hands, trying to follow uncle Harold, the sea lion's dance moves.

"That's one of the weirdest things I've ever heard." His boyfriend who was busy learning to sway his hips while standing on his tippy toes, like uncle Harry, the smiling dolphin standing on the water surface was doing, turned to look at him."I want to have uncle Harry as a pet Shimaaaa!"

The wavy haired rolled his eyes at him, before a brilliant idea popped in his head."Why don't we adopt them when we get married?"

Yuu blinked a few times in surprise, moving his hand to cover his mouth."Are you asking me to marry you Shima?"

"No, I'm asking you if we could adopt pets when we get married Yuu."

The raven dropped his hand to his side looking down."Oh."

"Well I'm obviously asking you for marriage you dumbass!" He sighed shaking his head, before realising that he had actually just asked his boyfriend for marriage."I mean..uhm..I'm not doing it officially yet. I didn't bring a ring and a violinist to play canon in D major, but I'll be doing that of course, I just didn't want to waste money if you're going to say no."

"Oh my god you idiot! Of course I would say yes!" Yuu said happily and wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's waist pulling him for a kiss as the crowd around them started clapping. 

"Mr and Mr Kouyou. That would sound very nice!" Takashima said, clapping his hands excitedly.

"No, Mr and Mr Shiroyama would sound nicer. Takashima Shiroyama, what a great combination!"

"And why should I be the one who changes his last name?"

The raven stepped away from him, crossing his arms."And why should I?"

"Because my last name sounds better! Yuu Kouyou. It has an artistic ring to it!"

"Shiroyama sounds so much better than Kouyou, Kouyou!"

The wavy haired shook his head firmly."It's final Yuu. The one who proposes has the right to decide who should change his last name!"

"Says who?"

He thought for a moment before snapping at him."Says the minister of marriage and names management!"

Yuu was silent for a moment, not being able to find a better argument than a quote from the minister of marriage and names management (who obviously didn't exist, but don't tell him that) himself. But he wasn't going to give up so easily."You didn't propose officially, so you don't have the right to do so!"

"But I said that I will! And then, I'll have the right to do whatever I want with your existence Yuu!"

"Says who?"

"Says the minister of existence and husbands life management!"

The raven smirked devilishly."Not if I propose first!"

"What? You can't do that! It was my idea!!"

"Yes I can. And I will!"

People, including Takanori, started walking away as they watched that their favourite proposal of the year was taking an unexpected path, ending with that the couple's marriage before even starting.

The black haired started wandering aimlessly around the place, and stopped as a green sea turtle caught his attention. 

He walked to get closer to the wall of glass separating them, and the turtle did the same."Hello Mr turtle. What's your name?"

"Uncle Arnold? Oh, that's a very nice name."Why is everyone an uncle in this place? He spent more than two hours in there and hadn't seen any of these uncles nieces or nephews. What if those people were intentionally taking in all the uncles in the ocean to leave the sea world without uncles? What if that was an experiment for some of their sick theories, that he'll definitely find out what it was, and the next step is to try it on the human kind? Oh my god! What if they were already taking the first step of creating zombies, and the first set is going to be uncles?! Of course they would do that! They're smart enough to know that nobody would give much attention if their single uncles suddenly disappeared! And he's saying single uncles because married ones are high likely to have children and they don't want to grab so much attention to their illegal activities, or probably legal because the people who decide what's legal and what's not are definitely going to be a part of the zombies creators secret organisation, when kids start asking about their missing fathers and wives about their husbands.

"What are you doing here all alone Taka-kun?" His only female friend said approaching him.

He shrugged, turning to face her."Nothing important."

"Then let's go eat something!"She said excitedly, as if she hadn't eaten for three days, and grabbed his wrist pulling him behind her, not giving him the chance to say goodbye to uncle Arnold.

"Aki-kuun, can you lift me a little bit so I can be able to touch him?" Ena asked, with an awfully high pitched tone.

Takanori who was sitting on a table a few meters from them, pressed his lips around the fork watching with narrowed eyes as the blond walked towards her, and with no effort to be noted lifted her body off the ground.

"Oh Aki-kun you're so strong!" The annoying girl said as she ran her fingers on the soft skin of the poor dolphin, who was forced to let her touch his body just because it was a part of his job, and the black haired knows that thanks to his ability to communicate with animals.

Naname, who was sitting next to him, seemed to notice his displeasure with the scene in front of them, so she placed her fork down smiling a little bit.

"Owww! Let goo of my haaiiiir!!"The dolphin suddenly pushed her hand away with his mouth and started pulling her inside water with his teeth."Help me Aki-kuuuun!!"

Reita pushed himself up a little bit to be able to directly face the now angry dolphin, then turned to look with furrowed eyebrows at the black haired girl watching them with amusement.

The overjoyed Takanori noticed the glares the demon was throwing at his friend, and turned to face her as the realisation hit him."Are you doing this?"

She nodded, still concentrating on her work. 

The black haired asked her why was she doing that but she didn't answer, making a gesture with her left hand for him to wait. So he waited, turning back to enjoy his favourite scene of the day, noticing how the blond was extending his arm to touch the dolphin.

-Whatever you do, don't hurt the dolphin!- Takanori ordered in his head. -And don't let them hurt him!- He added as he saw some workers throwing themselves in the water and swimming towards the still smiling dolphin with probably bad intentions in mind.

Reita just glared at him, and turned back to rescue the girl, telling the workers not to come closer and they unsurprisingly obeyed, before pushing his fingers inside the damp hair locks of Ena, moving them slowly from the left side of her head to the right side, and taking his hand out with two layers of hair extensions, freeing with that the blond girl from the grip of the dolphin, and leaving the latter to happily swim deeper, with the extentions still between his teeth, and tell his friends about the accomplishment he made.

Takanori forced the laughter back as the amusing scene finally ended with the hero taking the crying heroine inside the building. He turned to look at his friend who was watching him with a knowing smile, not sure what question to ask, but she took them all away with just six simple words."Your secret is safe with me."

He gave her a thankful smile before turning to resume his meal.

It was really nice to have a witch as a friend!

___________

"Oh there you are Aki-kun!" The black haired rolled his eyes as Ena spotted them from the end of the hallway, and started running in their direction with the typical anime girl jogging style. As she stopped in front of them, he took a moment to take a good look at what she was wearing.

A very tight blue pair of jeans. A probably six inches black high heels which made her look uncomfortably taller than him. A double layer red tank top showing half of her surprisingly existing breasts. And her usual exaggerated make up, plus a very bright red lipstick.

To be honest, she looked very hot, but Takanori was too jealous to admit it.

"There's a very important thing that I want to talk to you about." She seductively said twirling her hair between her fingers, and turned to give the black haired an overly fake smile."In private."

She didn't wait for the demon to answer as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her room.

That traitor! What type of demon was he to easily fall in the trap of a girl and abandon him like that!!

The left behind guy let out an angry breath and resumed walking towards his room, slamming the door behind him as he entered.

After taking a shower, changing into his pyjamas, and smoking five cigarettes, he forced himself to climb into the bed and try to get some sleep. But he ended up staring at the white ceiling as he lay down on his back.

It has been more than two hours now! What conversation could be so important to take all of that time?! He wondered frowning as he tried to stop himself from thinking like a normal human being and jump into the most obvious conclusion which wouldn't be at all pleasant for him to envision.

After another fifteen minutes, he heard the door clicking open and immediately turned to face the wall, pretending to be asleep.

Takanori heard the door opener walk towards his bed, and stood there for a few seconds before speaking."You're still awake."

"No I'm not." The black haired denied, silently cursing his uneven breath for revealing his conscious state.

"Yes you are. You can't sleep without me Taka-chan."Reita lay down next to him on the bed, placing his right elbow on the pillow to hold his head with his hand. 

The younger shifted under the sheets to create more space between them, not ready for any physical contact with him even if the duvet was separating their bodies, but it looks like the blond had other plans, as he pulled his shoulder with his free hand forcing him to turn on his back and face him.

"I don't need a babysitter to be able to sleep Reita!" Takanori crossed his arms to his chest, trying to keep his serious face expressions after seeing how the other guy's eyes were shining under the little light coming from the window. 

"A babysitter? I thought that I was more than that to you." The demon pouted and started running his fingers down his face, his neck, and the little exposed skin of his chest before going back up towards his face.

The black haired held his breath as all the brain cells inside his head were going on thoughts mass production at that moment, and as Reita's hand rested on his cheek, he ended up doing the mistake of leaning into his touch, causing a small smile to take place on his face.

The blond rolled to his stomach to be able to face him, moving his other hand to resume the previous one's work. 

Takanori stared directly into Reita's eyes, feeling the tips of his fingers on his face, slowly moving down the bridge of his nose until they reached his lips, pulling his bottom lip a little bit with them as they continued exploring his face.

He didn't understand what was he doing, or trying to do, or how was he doing this to him, because it seemed that just a simple touch from the blond washed away all the anger he had in his body a few minutes ago, not caring anymore about the fact that he left him and followed that girl, or about wanting to know what kept him there that whole time. Or maybe he did actually care after all.

The black haired lifted his hand off his chest, carefully touching the skin under Reita's jaw line, and moving his fingers down the side of his neck until they reached the white shirt covering the rest of his upper body, before turning his hand and bringing it closer to his eyes, and be able to recognise that the dark marks on his skin were actually red lipstick.

He clenched his hand into a fist feeling the skin under his nails break under the pressure, cursing himself repeatedly for being his usual stupid self, and slammed the blond's hands away from his face before pushing him and standing up.

"What's wrong?"Reita asked, watching the younger angrily taking out a pair of black pants and a jacket from the dresser, before he stood up, taking his shoulders and forcing him to turn and face him. One of his hands loosened it's grip and moved to cup his cheek when he noticed the tears forming in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment."Tell me Taka, what happened?"

He started rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb, trying to calm him down to make him say what was wrong, and almost succeeded at that, but Takanori shook his head pushing him away for the second time. "No. No. I will not allow you to play with me like this!"

The black haired blinked back the tears, as he was definitely not going to allow himself to cry in front of him, and started wearing his clothes, not at all in the mindset to bother him standing there watching him change.

After pushing his feet into his leather ankle boots, he started walking towards the door, but stopped as he heard steps walking after him, and turned to glare at the demon, pointing his index finger at him."Do not follow me! Take this as a wish or an order or whatever. But don't follow me!"

And the blond had no other option but to obey.

__________

He wandered aimlessly around the unfamiliar dark streets, wanting to get as far as possible from the hotel, from him, as he harshly wiped the tears away with the back of his sleeve. He wasn't supposed to be crying. He doesn't have the right to be crying! It was no one's fault but his own for letting himself get to this point.

Oh god, why was he always falling for the wrong people? 

First Shou, who made him think that he was worth being loved, that he was good enough, that he finally wasn't the invisible little Takanori nobody noticed, but turned out to be using him for his own gain. And now Reita, who wasn't that different from the first one, the only exception being that he was honest with him since day one about what he wanted. And who knows how many others left!

No. There will not be any others left, because this painful love which was slowly eating his heart every day wasn't something he could easily get rid of. Even with Shou, who he thought he loved till the depths of his heart, it didn't feel like this. It didn't feel this hard to deal with. He didn't feel this much hurt when he saw him with someone else. He never felt his emotions turn into an actual physical pain and make him struggle to breathe properly. When did all of this even happen? How could he not be aware all that time and let his feelings get this far? How was he supposed to get rid of them right now?

"Guys, look what we have here!" The sudden deep unfamiliar voice startled him, and he quickly wiped the tears off his face as he noticed the three guys leaning against a wall in the dark alley that he didn't notice himself walking into.

"Oh why are you crying? Do you not have a place to spend the night in? You're more than welcomed to stay in my house." The second guy said, ending his invitation with an unnecessary wink while licking his bottom lip.

"Shut up you're scaring him!"The third guy, who seemed to be the most decent looking of the three said approaching him. He brushed Takanori's hair away to take a good look at his face, smirking as the latter flinched and took a few steps away from him."He's definitely staying with me."

As he finished those words, the black haired took a deep breath and turned to run in the fastest speed his legs allowed him to.

"After him!!" One of them, which he recognised the voice of as the third guy, said before he started hearing the stamps of their shoes on the ground behind him. 

He was already a good distance ahead so he would likely not get caught. And now if he only push himself a little bit to reach the end of the alley, which was just a few meters from him, he would turn to the right and hopefully make it to the main street, then he could take a taxi back to the hotel and pay him when he gets there.

Takanori's hopeful thoughts stopped at the same time his legs did when he turned to the right, and stared with wide eyes at the wall facing him.

"It looks like you ran all that distance for nothing." He turned to face the three guys, taking slow steps backwards as the third guy standing in the middle, who looked like he was their leader, started walking towards him, along with the other two.

The black haired gulped as his back hit the wall behind him, feeling his heart about to jump out of his chest as the guy's hand started approaching his face. He tried to push him and run away but was held against the wall by the other two guys.

"Oh look at this beauty. It looks like today's horoscope predictions were right and it's going to be a lucky day!"

Takanori felt his legs shake, threatening that they will give up and let his body fall at any moment. It was a whole new level of fear to him. This wasn't Denji or the other guys locking him in the bathrooms to give him a few punches and kicks. This was something else.

The smirking guy in front of him pushed himself between his legs, lifting his chin with his left hand and forcing him to face him."Don't be so scared! I'm going to be as gentle as possible with you." He said opening the younger's jacket, and moving his hand down his chest, stopping when he reached his pants and started tugging on the button on his waistband.

He looked at the two guys holding his hands, silently begging them to let go of him, but they were far more interested in watching the scene that was about to happen than to notice his begs, so he turned back to the third one, closing his eyes forcefully as he noticed him leaning towards his neck.

The black haired cringed as the chopped lips made contact with his skin, but they only stayed there for less than a second before disappearing, along with the body pressed against him.

He opened his eyes just in the time Reita slammed the guy's body against the ground, kneeling down with his knees on each side of him and started crashing his face continuously and mercilessly with his fist, not stopping until blood started flooding from his probably broken nose, and stood up, giving him a hard kick to the stomach getting a loud cry of pain from him before turning to face the other two, who were still holding the younger against the wall.

He pushed one of them to the right, hearing the loud bump of his head against the wall, before grabbing the other one from the collar, punching him multiple times before pushing him to join the bleeding guy on the ground.

He glared at each one of them with his fists still clenched tightly, and that was all the three guys needed to gather up whatever force left in their bodies and run away from there.

The blond stood there for a few seconds, still clenching his fists with his back facing the guy leaning on the wall behind him, before turning to look at him, one of the looks that Takanori usually doesn't get from him. No, not usually. It was a look that he never got from him!

Reita was looking furious, to say the least. 

"You didn't have to come." He knew that he wasn't supposed to say that, because his words seemed to only make the furious guy angrier, if that was possible.

"I didn't have to come?" The blond walked towards him, making him flinch as he slammed his hand against the wall next to his head. "I didn't have to come you say? Why? So they can finish what they were doing to you?!"

Takanori's hands automatically grasped the sides of his jacket, bringing them together as he stared at the angry demon's chest. "Stop."

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to come here after you told me not to follow you?!" Reita took a few steps away from him, forcefully kicking an empty beer bottle with his foot and sending it directly to smash against the wall.

The younger looked at the pieces of glass scattered a few inches from his feet on the ground, and his grip got tighter on the fabric of his jacket.

"Why didn't you tell me to come when they ran after you? You hate me to the point of not wanting to see my face even if you were in danger?!"

The black haired's bottom lip started trembling as tears blurred his vision. "Stop."

"Or maybe you were actually enjoying what he was doing to you and I interrupted you or something?!"

"STOP!!" Takanori let his back slide down the wall until he sat on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his palms as there was no other way to hide his tears except that.

The blond stopped talking, realising that maybe he had gone too far with his words as he turned to look at the guy sobbing on the ground. He slowly approached him, not knowing what to do with himself, and knelt in front of him sighing."Hey. Look at me."

The younger shook his head, and pushed his face against his knees as his hands which were hiding it got taken away.

"Come on Taka."

He wiped his tearful face on the black jeans covering his knees before lifting his head, hair hiding half of his face, and pulled his hands from between the blond's to wrap his arms around his knees.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The black haired shrugged, looking everywhere but at the guy talking to him."I just got scared a little bit. That's all."

"No it's not. Why did you suddenly run out of the hotel?"

Takanori ignored his question.

"Come on! You have to tell me, you can't just keep thin-"

"And why do you even care?!" He snapped, cutting him off. "Why would you care if I run away, or cry, or even throw myself out of a window? Why the hell would that make any difference to you?!"

"Well I care because I fucking care Takanori!" Reita cursed himself for screaming at him again, because another set of tears started rolling down his face as he was pushing himself to stand up.

"Let go of me!!" He tried to push the demon who was holding his body down preventing him to stand up."I said let go!!"

"I will not let go until you tell me what's wrong!" The blond said firmly, causing the younger to unexpectedly stop struggling and face him.

"You want to know what's wrong?!" Takanori asked, tears still running down his cheeks, and his heartbeat got faster as he was continuously telling himself that this was a bad idea, but he didn't listen. "What's wrong is that I fucking love you Reita!"

A bad idea. Yes. It definitely was a bad idea.

"What did you just say?" It was the first time he saw a genuine shock expression on Reita's face. And he probably was more shocked that those words left his mouth than the guy who heard them was.

"I...I.." The black haired stuttered, not knowing what he should say, so he decided to stand up and get himself from the most uncomfortable, and probably embarrassing, situation he had ever created. But he was pulled back down again. "Please just let me g-"

His words were cut off by a pair of lips resting against his. 

Reita's pair of lips resting against his.

Reita's lips were kissing his.

Reita was kissing him!

Takanori didn't kiss back. He was too shocked to kiss back. He felt like a mouse who had lost his ability to move after being injected with a snake venom. A very tasty snake venom to be specific. 

The blond pulled back smiling, and started brushing away the black hair strands falling over the younger's face, revealing his shocked questioning eyes, before resting his hand on his cheek. "Well guess what! I love you too."

The black haired didn't know what he was expecting him to say, but definitely not this.

He started crying again.

"What's wrong now? Were my kissing skills so bad they made you cry?" Takanori managed a giggle through the tears, and looked back up at him. "You still look beautiful when you cry. But that doesn't mean you should cry."

"I'm just crying because I'm happy I guess." He was probably looking like a smiling tomato right now, but soon his smile fell. "Are..you sure about w-what you said?"

Reita frowned."Sure about what? Sure If I love you?" He nodded. "Well, I'm not drunk, I'm not retarded, I'm not being forced to say it, so according to the law yeah, I'm sure."

The black haired started smiling again as the blond wiped the almost dry tears off his cheeks. He watched as his eyes moved down to look at his lips, before going back up to lock with his eyes.

-Can I kiss you?-

Takanori raised an eyebrow.-Why are you saying this in my head?-

-Because it's cooler this way- Reita answered, grinning like a dork.

He rolled his eyes.-Fine!-

And the blond didn't wait to be told twice before pushing his lips against his, and this time, he did kiss back.

He carefully lifted his hand to touch Reita's face, feeling the soft skin that he was eagerly wanting to feel under his fingers, before moving it towards the back of his head, locking his fingers between his hair.

Their lips danced perfectly together. It was something he had never experienced before. Soft and sweet and full of emotions. And how their hands automatically found each other, locking their fingers together during the whole kiss was just magical!

They both pulled back at the same time and just looked at each other, before Reita rested his forehead against the black haired's. "I lied to you about something."

Takanori pulled back to be able to face him, frowning. "You lied about what?"

"The first time when I kissed you. I told you that it was the national kiss a black and red haired day in hell. That was a lie."

The black haired smiled and lifted his free hand to playfully punch his arm."Stupid."

"Yet you love me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finaaaaaallyyy right? Now I'm so excited!! Did you guys like this chapter?


	19. Nightmares occur most frequently in the last third of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like availec suggested, here's a chapter from Reita's perspective!

He leaned his back against the headboard, admiring the face of the sleeping guy next to him on the bed.

The black haired was lying on his back, one hand resting next to his head on the pillow, while the other one was loosely placed on the blond's stomach. His lips were slightly parted as his chest raised at every two seconds to slowly fill his lungs with oxygen. 

Reita by now had memorized all his sleeping positions, every little expression his face made, and every dream he had when he allowed himself to invade his privacy and enter his head while he was unconscious, but that was just in the times when he seemed scared and struggling with some unpleasant repressed scenes that his subconscious mind was playing in his head, and it was just for fixing matters in order to turn them into a nice dream.

People are the most vulnerable while they are asleep. When their conscious mind decides to take a rest, they leave their past, present, and future desires in the reach of any shadow creature to take a look at, picking up with that all their weaknesses through their nightmares to use against them if they were interesting enough to entertain them. He was like that as well, scaring and manipulating people just for the sake of having some fun, but he stopped doing that for a very long time now.

And speaking of nightmares.

The frown forming on Takanori's face, and the quickening pace of his breathing only meant that he was having one at that moment.

He placed his hand on the one pressing it's fingers against his abdomen, tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt, and started rubbing it gently, as an equally deep frown took place on his face when he realised that the younger's nightmare was nothing but a replay of the events from earlier with some exaggeration, reflecting with that the amount of fear he had experienced. Not that he didn't know about it; smelling people's fear was one of his abilities. But it looks like his own anger had blinded him from seeing to what extent the black haired was scared.

Demons when being in a contract with someone were like well trained dogs, if you put a piece of meat next to them and tell them not to eat it, no matter how much they want to eat it, they won't. 

With Takanori, he found himself in the situation to be forced to do something he didn't want to do twice. The first time was when he asked to never see his face again. He told him after that that he wasn't around because he had work to do, which wasn't a lie, but the real reason was because he wasn't able to let the black haired see him. He was there the whole time, silently watching everything he did, hoping that he would call for him to come back, and eventually he did, not directly of course, but he regretted what he said to him, and that was enough to break the order and allow the blond to show himself. And the second time was today. He was still surprised that he had actually broken an order and made it there before something worse could happen. That was a first.

After a little bit of thinking, he decided to replace his nightmare, promising to give those three guys some psychological suffering because the little physical one wasn't enough, with one of the younger's favourite dreams. 

The strawberries torturing one.

He didn't understand why he disliked them so much, because they taste good in his opinion, or how did his mind find peace in cutting living strawberries, with eyes and arms and feet and all, into pieces, or in whipping them. But he was kinda proud of his little tormentor.

Reita approached his face with his hand, watching it loosening back to it's previous calm expression, and started carefully touching the puffy eyes with his thumb, feeling the soft black eyelashes underneath his skin.

He wondered how he ended up allowing himself to fall for him.

No, he definitely didn't allow himself to fall for him. If he had the option of choosing whether to love him or not, he would've definitely chosen not to.

He wasn't someone meant for love, and he had already made sure of that for a long time now. Although he wasn't that much experienced in the topic, as he only had been in love once before, it was more than enough for him to know that he should never even consider loving someone again. 

Especially a human. 

Humans feelings are too changeable. Said the blue eyed twenty two year old Cassian, before turning to the girl who was standing shyly a few feet from them, took her hand and walked away smiling, leaving a heartbroken demon behind him.

He could go on all day describing how much he loved that guy but it wouldn't be enough time for him to do so. He loved him to the deepest depths of his being. He would've done anything in order to make him happy. He would've killed for him. Well, that's what he did eventually, but it was for his own selfish self.

Reita killed the girl after knowing that he was going to marry her. Gaining nothing in return for that but the hatred of the first guy he had ever loved. But he didn't regret doing it back then.

They weren't on a contract, so after a few hundreds of years, he believed that he must had been reincarnated by then, with a new fresh memory devoided from all the hate he had for him in his past life. But he didn't want to go look for him or know anything about his life. Honestly he did want to. All those years his eyes hunted him from one place to another. He hated people with blue eyes because they reminded him of the hatred and pain his first love's eyes reflected the last time they made contact with his black ones. So he had to keep himself from searching for him. He would've just destroyed his life again if he did that. Or maybe that's just a lie. He's too selfish to care about destroying his life because he did that before so it wouldn't be hard to do it again. He probably was just too scared to get hurt again. How pathetic!

He lived all that time carrying the same amount of love for that guy. But then Takanori appeared, and made him realise that demons feelings are changeable as well, even though it took him various lifetimes for his emotions to change. But that was only fair considering that he was immortal.

He was hoping that Takanori's feelings wouldn't change someday. Or at least that he wouldn't say that the whole thing was just an exciting experience for him. That time has come for him to make a family. That humans and demons can't be in a healthy long term relationship and that he should get over him and find himself somebody else. Like Cassian said.

The cycle of thoughts in Reita's head stopped as he noticed the black haired getting in the process of waking up.

He smiled in amusement as he watched his every morning waking up routine, which consisted of him stretching his arms and legs while making some weird noises and murmuring unexplainable words.

Takanori ran one of his hands through his hair while rubbing his eyes with the back of the other one. Taking a few seconds to remember where he was, why he was there, and the identity of the guy next to him, before a small smile took place on his face. "Good morning."

Well, the smile and the 'good morning' were not a part of the morning routine he was used to. But he wasn't going to complain though. 

"Morning princess." 

"Don't call me that!" The black haired frowned crossing his arms, but his frown soon left his face and a smile spread across it when Reita leaned down and pressed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "What time is it?"

"It's six thirty." He ran his fingers between the few messy hair strands resting on Takanori's face, moving them away to take a good look at his eyes. "You only slept for three hours, fifty six minutes, and twelve seconds."

The younger raised his eyebrow and turned to his side. "What have you been doing this three hours, fifty six minutes, and twelve seconds?"

The blond turned to his side as well, lifting his head a little bit with his hand. "The same thing I do every night."

"Which is?"

"Watching you sleep."

He watched his cheeks turn into a light shade of red as he struggled to contain his smile. "That..sounds interesting."

"It is."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. The black haired absent mindedly tugging on the blond's shirt, while the latter played with his hair. But as he felt his breathing pattern changing, getting faster and shallow, and saw him biting on the inside of his lower lip, he knew that he was about to ask about something worrying him. "What is it?"

Takanori looked up, blinking a few times, before going back to staring at his chest while playing with the fabric covering it. "I was thinking about something." He was looking unsure whether to continue or not. "I was..uhm..Ena?"

Reita smiled, getting a glare in return as he did so. "What about her?"

"You said that she's your girlfriend."

"I definitely did not say such a thing."

The younger was looking annoyed, expressing his annoyance with letting go of the white shirt and moving away from him. "You indirectly did! And said you like her, then yesterday you come all painted with her red lipstick! Just so you know, I have no intention in sharing you with other people!"

His smile turned into a grin as he watched the black haired fighting against the blush taking over his whole face after realising what he had just said. "You want me all for yourself Taka-chan?"

"Let's not get out of the main topic please!" Takanori pushed his hand away from his face and started brushing his hair down with his fingers to hide underneath it. He had to fix that hair back again, but first, he had some explanations to make.

"She isn't my girlfriend. I didn't even say that she is. Okay, maybe I let you believe that to see if it would have any effect on you, and thankfully it had, but no, she isn't." He saw him opening his mouth to throw the second question at him, but he cut him off before saying it. "And yeah I do actually like her. But not like in the love-liking category. Just in the she has some interesting theories about eyelashes that I like to discuss with her category. But she seemed to misunderstand what's between us, because when we were talking in her room yesterday, she suddenly started kissing my neck. And I, being the gentleman I am, let her enjoy a few seconds before pushing her away, and told her that nothing could happen between us because there is already a permanently annoyed little guy that I happen to like just a lot more than I'm supposed to."

"I am not permanently annoyed!" The annoyed guy lying next to him annoyingly said punching his arm.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "And who said that it is you I was talking about?"

"The same guy who said that he loves me just a few hours ago." Takanori said with a smirk, before sitting up to climb out of the bed. But as he did so, Reita slipped his arm around his waist pulling him back to lie down on top of him.

"What are you doing?" The black haired struggled to push himself up, but the arm around his waist tightened bringing with that his face closer to the smiling blond, before the other hand pushed his back down bringing their chests together, and leaving just a few millimetres between their faces.

Reita felt the younger's heartbeat getting faster as he tried to force his face into an indifferent expression but failing. "I'm trying to give you a heart attack." And without giving him a chance to answer, he moved his hand to his neck pushing it down and pressing their lips together.

Takanori didn't kiss him back at first, but after a few seconds his lips began to move, placing one hand on his chest while the other one shyly started to tangle it's fingers between his hair.

The kiss was taking a slow pace at first. But as soon as he rolled them over, so he was on top of the small body, things started to get intense. 

He bit down on his lower lip, causing the black haired's hand to tighten in his hair, before pushing his tongue inside his mouth to get full control over it, and started kissing him hard while his hand slipped to make contact with his soft skin, and to his surprise Takanori did the same thing, sliding his hand under his shirt and gripping his side firmly. 

After several minutes, the blond pulled away leaving the younger to catch his breath, before pressing his lower body against his and getting one of the most beautiful reactions he's ever gotten from him.

Takanori's lips parted and let his head fall back against the pillow gasping, leaving his neck in full access for the blond to devour.

Reita was busy living one of the best moments of his long, very long life when he heard a door at the end of the hallway open, and some very recognisable footsteps started walking towards them. He sighed internally and went back up to get one last taste of Takanori's lips before they get interrupted. 

"Guys are you awake?" Takashima asked while knocking on the door.

He decided to ignore him, but the guy underneath him seemed to have other plans as he pushed him, surprisingly hard, to the ground, causing him to land directly on his butt.

"Guy-oh Taka you're awak- Akira? What are you doing on the floor?"

He shrugged standing up and sitting at the edge of his bed. "I just happen to fall off the bed a lot when I'm sleeping."

The wavy haired shifted his eyes towards the other guy in the room. "And why are you looking like that?"

Reita watched in amusement as Takanori blinked repeatedly and lifted his hand to touch his heated face, forcing it back to his lap as it was about to touch his lips. "Looking like w-what?"

Takashima narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head a little bit. "Suspicious."

"Well that's how I look when I wake up!" The black haired dramatically said and stood up. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What am I doing he- oh yeah! Where have you two been last night?"

Takanori thought for a moment before speaking. "I was taking a walk at the beach."

His friend raised an eyebrow. "At midnight?" The younger nodded. "And what about you?"

"I was taking a walk at the beach." The black haired glared at him, clearly not satisfied with the lack of creativity of his answer, but he just shrugged. 

"Oh! That sounds so romanti-" Takashima was starting a long excited sentence but was cut off by his ringing phone. "Yeah? Yeah. Can't you do that on your own?!.." He rolled his eyes and waved at them before walking outside the room closing the door behind him.

The younger let out a long breath before letting his body fall on the bed.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" He asked, watching him turn his head to give him a questioning look.

"Tell them what?"

"That we're together."

Takanori seemed surprised with his obvious answer. "Are we?"

"Aren't we?"

"I guess that we are." He smiled the smile that always succeeded to dangerously distract him from all the things happening around them, causing him to unconsciously mimic his action and smile as well. "Let's just act normal around them and see if they figure it out by themselves."

Reita nodded. "Okay."

He wanted to ask him what acting normal consisted of. But decided to just improvise. 

______________

The blond walked to the small group of humans standing by the river, stopping to wrap his arms around a certain black haired from behind and press his lips against his cheek.

-What are you doing?!- Takanori's scared eyes turned to glare at him before turning to smile nervously at the people staring at them.

Oh! Look how beautiful he is when he's nervous!

He tried to free himself from his grip, but there was no way he was going to let him go so easily. -I'm acting normal, like you told me to do-

-How is this supposed to be normal?!- The black haired hissed and stepped on his right foot with the greatest force his little leg could press against it. Which felt like a soft caress to the smiling demon.

Oh! Look how beautiful he is when he's angry!

Yuu cleared his throat, gaining both of their attention. "So you guys are finally together now?"

"How did you know about that?" He genuinely asked.

"Oh my god I knew it!!" Takashima said excitedly and turned to point his index finger at the guy next to him. "See? I told you that they were having sex this morning!"

"It looks like you were right after all." Kai answered, quite impressed that his friend's theories turned out to be true.

The wavy haired smirked proudly. "I'm always right!"

He watched how the younger was struggling to correct the misunderstanding but failing to find the words, so he tried doing it for him. "Unfortunately there has not been any sexual activities this morning. Just some very intense make ou-" The elbow colliding with his stomach made it clear that he shouldn't get into details. "Like I said, no sex involved yet, but yeah, now we're officially together."

Reita stood next to Takanori with one hand wrapped around his waist, smiling as people came to congratulate them. 

He turned his head to give the top of the black haired's head a small kiss closing his eyes, opening them again to look at a specific spot between the trees seventy two meters from them, and as expected, they're being watched. He was sure that there was a bad smell in the place.

"I'll be right back." He whispered in the younger's ear and started walking towards the bathrooms. 

Once he got there, he closed the door behind him and disappeared into the shadow world. The latter being nothing but a darker version of the human world. Everything there was black, red, and sometimes white. It's a dimension where all shadow creatures live, or the ones who didn't have enough power to live in the human world. They were able to see humans, but humans couldn't.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Black nails and hair. White skin. Black leather clothes and a mask hiding half of his face. Two red irises shining on top of his dark eyeballs. He was almost starting to forget about his true form. 

Almost. 

As Reita walked back out to the open area, he saw the black creature looking hungrily at Takanori. He already knows that humans who are in a contract with a demon become more visible in the shadow world, drawing with that some unnecessary attention from creatures such as ghosts who are still tied to the location of their death, free spirits who can follow them from one place to another, or earth demons, like that ugly guy standing behind the tree.

Usually he doesn't care when these creatures follow a human that he's in a contract with, because he knows that all they can do is to put them under some psychological tormenting in order to feed off their fear, as it was the only way for them to get stronger. But now he cares because it's Takanori we're talking about. 

The ugly demon seemed to notice his presence as he turned around and started running away, but Reita was faster than him, and in a blink of an eye he was pushing him against the ground. 

"Take me to your master." He ordered, tightening his grip around the demon's neck.

The ugly one looked at him terrified. "No please! And I promise that you'll never see me again!"

He sighed, pressing his fingers harder. "I said take me to your master right now or I'm going to kill you. You understand me now?"

The other one nodded repeatedly, standing up as the smiling demon loosened his grip around him, and started leading him hesitantly to his master.

______

Reita looked around the poorly built place, which was supposed to look like some sort of a castle considering the throne and the two servants kneeling down next to their master, but ended up looking like, well uhm, a castle. 

He ran his eyes between the large number of demons appearing in the place, hundreds of them. They were probably feeling threatened by his presence in their place, which was something that he wasn't blaming them for; he could kill them all, their master included if he just puts on a little bit of effort. 

Earth demons were basically the ones who've been thrown out of hell for not being able to bring any souls during their first two hundreds years there, so they were very weak. And considering the hateful looks they were throwing towards him, he reckoned that they were pretty jealous of him. Jealous of what you're asking? Well, he was recognised under the law as being a legal citizen of hell. A very powerful citizen to be specific. One of the most powerful citizens to be more specific. While these guys were basically homeless. But he wasn't there to start bragging about that.

"So, you wanted to see me?" The supposed to be master spoke with an uninterested look on his face.

"Yes. This thing right here along with other ones of your people have been following something that belongs to me lately." He said locking eyes with said master, feeling bad for referring to Takanori as 'something', but he didn't want to draw more attention to him by calling him something else. 

The master's eyes widened while his jaw dropped down, faking a surprised look. "Thing! How could you do something like that!"

Reita rolled his eyes as the 'thing' started defending himself, throwing a deadly glare at him when he said that he was lying, causing him to stop mid-sentence and say that it was his fault. 

"Oh my Self! I am very disappointed in you!" The master turned to look at him, a smile starting to appear on his face as he did so. "But hell-demons usually don't mind if my people entertained themselves a little bit with their 'somethings'."

"Well, I do mind."

The demon sitting on his throne was about to say something when one of the two servants kneeling beside him stood up and whispered something in his ear, causing the smile on his face to widen. "It looks like your new 'something' is a very special one for you."

He only glared at him.

"I would've loved to serve you, but my people are a little bit arrogant and out of control, so sorry, I can't help you."

"It looks like you want it the hard way."

"Yes." Their master said and clicked his fingers, causing some demons to start approaching the newcomer. "And I would like to watch."

Reita looked at the ugly creatures surrounding him before facing their equally ugly master and smiled. "Gladly."

He jumped off the floor as the circle of demons around him started running in his direction, freeing his wings and smirking as he saw the jealousy in their eyes because their wings had been cut off their bodies after getting cast out of hell.

He plucked a few of his black feathers, taking them between his fingers before sending them directly into the ugly demons heads. That obviously wasn't enough to kill them but he tried anyway before dirtying his hands.

He landed on one of the demons heads crushing it down under his foot, getting his grown up claws ready to stab before pushing one hand inside the first unlucky creature's chest, and the second one extra hard because he was going to stab him from behind! That was so inappropriate!

-Reita where are you?!-

He pulled the third one's hair, breaking with that his neck bones and detaching his head from the rest of his body, smiling as he received that supernatural voice message from his lover.

-Hello baby I miss you too. I met some friends and we're having a little chat. I won't be taking long.-

He sliced the fourth ones throat with his index finger's claw, disappearing and showing up behind the fifth one, scratching his back downwards and pushing his hand a little bit deeper before twisting it inside his body. 

Did he by any chance say that stabbing someone from behind is inappropriate? Oh don't mind him! At times he says some stupid things.

-And since when do you have friends?-

After smashing the sixth one's head against the ground, he decided to play a little bit with his seventh's target, and started cutting his body parts off, one after one.

-Oh you have no idea how popular your boyfriend is Taka!-

"Okay that's enough." The master said standing up, causing the rest of his people to back off, and started walking towards him. "I'm pretty impressed with your abilities Reita." He whispered the last word in his ear as he turned around him, sliding his fingers on his chest, his shoulder, and his back. "If you'd like, you can become the second king of this empire."

Reita took two steps forward before turning to face him. "I appreciate this great offer, but I'm actually planning to become an astronaut."

The other guy smiled and walked back to sit down on his throne. "No one of my people will bother you again."

"Great! Now I should get going." He stopped to look at the bodies thrown on the floor. "Sorry for the mess I caused."

"Oh don't worry about that." The master waved his hands smiling as he turned to walk outside the castle. "Reita!"

"Yeah?"

"My offer will still be open, if you change your mind."

He made a small bow with his neck before disappearing from the place.

____

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing Takanori said when the blond slipped his fingers between his small ones.

"I told you that I've been with some friends." If he considers those demons his friends, and that killing your friend is totally normal, he wouldn't be considered lying. Right?

The black haired narrowed his eyes as he started sniffing his clothes suspiciously, but didn't find any evidence for whatever was on his mind. "And what have you been doing with those friends all that time?"

He shrugged, pulling the younger's right hand to wrap his arm around his waist, while he placed his left one on his shoulders. "We just had several threesoms. Nothing to worry yourself about."

"Huuuuh?!" Takanori turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"But they were really bad. So I killed them all." He reassured him smiling.

And the expression he saw on his face was definitely worth killing a thousand demon to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this one guys? Any predictions of what will happen next?


	20. Cinemas earn more money selling popcorn and soda than they do selling tickets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, long time no see!
> 
> I'm sorry that it took this looong to update, but you know, stuff happens...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

The alarm went off reminding the black haired boy, who was trying to make himself invisible under the blue sheets as if that was going to make the ear tormenting song stop, that it was another school day, and that he was forced against his will to wake up and drag his poor tired body in the empty early morning streets regardless of the weather's state to go lock himself in a cell also called as classroom and listen to his beloved teachers shamelessly expressing their brains high levels of stupidity in front of him and his classmates. 

Sighing, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and turned the alarm off, not bothering to open his eyes in order to do so, and after a few minutes of convincing the child inside of him that being stubborn and getting angry at the world won't get him out of this and that he has to open his eyes and get his ass out of the bed, he finally did so.

Takanori did his daily morning beauty routine, which ,if you're asking, consists of peeing and brushing his teeth (he says that he'll wash his face later), and changed into his school uniform before grabbing his backpack and walked out of the room.

On his way down stairs, he frowned as he heard laughter sounds coming from the kitchen. Two voices that usually don't come together. So he ran down the last few stairs almost tripping on his non existent shoelace; because that's what people do when they're running down stairs. Trip on their shoelaces.

"Oh you're finally awake!" His smiling father spoke as he walked into the kitchen. Or rather ran into it.

"Good morning Taka! Did you sleep well?" Reita who was sitting in front of his father said, in an awfully cheerful way.

-What the hell are you doing sitting here with my father?-

-Eating breakfast, as you can see-

-Oh really? And I who thought that you were dancing salsa!-

-Hahahaha! That was surprisingly funny!-

"Takanori?" The father said gaining his son's attention. "Your boyfriend asked if you slept well."

Boyfriend? 

-Boyfriend?!-

The boyfriend in question only smiled evilly while swaying his eyebrows up and down.

"Yes. I did." The black haired said, taking his phone out of his pocket and turning the screen on without checking the time. "We're late. We should get going."

"But it's just eight hundred minutes and sev-"

-Shut up!- Takanori cut him off grabbing his hand and dragged him towards the door. "Bye dad!"

"Goodbye Matsumoto-san!" Reita said, smiling and waving with his free hand.

"Bye boys! Have a nice day at school!" The only non telepathic person in the place said before the younger closed the front door behind them.

The blond took a few steps but stopped walking when he noticed that Takanori wasn't following him. "Why are you standing there?"

"Waiting for an explanation." The black haired answered, stamping his right foot on the ground. 

"Explanation for what?"

The younger was growing impatient, and the fact that it was early in the morning wasn't helping at all in controlling his mood switch. "An explanation for why I woke up to find you eating breakfast with my father."

"You were sleeping. I was bored. So I said why not let the man know the existence of his son's great boyfriend?" Reita shrugged and continued. "And asked him if I could take you out on a date tonight."

Takanori was ready to throw multiple questions, angry questions, at him, but his asshole of a great boyfriend erased them all with those last few words. "You're taking me...on a date?"

"Well, if you want to." After saying that, the blond realised that technically he was lying, and considering the very honest creature he is, he immediately corrected himself. "Actually, even if you don't want to, you are going on a date with me tonight, so it would be better to give your consent so that things could go smoothly."

The black haired shook his head before a smile spread across his face, and that was all his boyfriend needed in order to join their lips together for their usual morning kiss. 

Because yes, they have an every morning kiss right now.

___________

Takanori absent-mindedly watched Kichiro-san, his biology teacher, moving from one side of the class to the other, excitedly explaining something as if saving the earth from the upcoming apocalypse depends on it. 

But, what if...

What if that's true? And this man has the key to saving the world from zombies!

The last time the black haired's ears were plugged in with his brain he heard him talking about mating between spirillum, which is a type of bacteria, and how they transfer genetic material to each other. 

But the main question here is, what does the intercourse between those one celled creatures have to do with the end of days?

That's a complicated question that Takanori is sorry to inform you that he's gonna be careless enough today not to find an answer to and risk the creation of his worst nightmare while he's busy worrying about the date he has at the end of that day.

He didn't even understand why he was nervous. It's scientifically stupid to get nervous when you're going to meet someone who's basically glued to your side the whole day! Actually glued was an exaggeration, there were like eighty centimetres separating them right now, which is in other words eight decimetres, but this fact doesn't matter because it does not help at all in reducing the level of his nervousness!

After another few minutes of over thinking, he decided to talk to someone about it.

He took his phone from his pocket and started typing a message to his friend. Not feeling bad at all that he's going to disturb him from concentrating on his test.

'I need your advice about something'

It took the wavy haired less than two seconds to answer. As usual.

'I'll be happy to give you some of the knowledge I gathered throughout the years!'

'How the hell do you answer this fast? And aren't you supposed to be passing an English test right now?'

'I'm a multitasker. Writing with one hand, typing on the phone with the other, and jacking Yuu off with the thir...wait where's the third hand coming from?'

'Anyway, you said you want my advice?'

Takanori blinked a few times, and decided to dismiss all what his friend said and focus on the problem in hand.

'Akira's taking me on a date tonight and I'm nervous. What should I wear? How am I supposed to act??? D: '

He knows that he's playing the typical white girl character at this moment, but he doesn't care.

'There's nothing to be nervous about, I'll help you get ready and I'm sure Akira will treat you well. It won't hurt that much trust me!'

The black haired frowned, not fully understanding Takashima's message.

'What's going to hurt?..I don't understand'

'Aren't you going to have sex with Akira tonight?'

As he read those words, a loud sound involuntarily left his mouth as the pictures related to his friend's words took place inside his head, getting with that some angry glares from Kichiro-san and the big glasses sitting at the front. 

He pushed his phone back inside his pocket and tried to focus on what his teacher was saying, trying to stop his mind from wandering to some unwanted, or wanted, places. 

__________

"Come on Takaaa!"

"I said no!"

"But it's going to look good on you Takaaa!"

"I am not going to put on red lipstick and fake lashes Shima!!"

Takashima rolled his eyes and returned the aforementioned items to the small bag of makeup before sitting down on the bed watching the small guy running from one mirror to another. He took the two condoms from his pockets and tried to slip them inside the leather jacket lying next to him on the bed.

"Shima!"

"But protection is very important!"

Takanori facepalmed for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few hours. "I told you that we're not going to have sex Shima!!"

"Okay okay, whatever." The wavy haired took one of the many chocolate sticks scattered on the nightstand and started opening it. "So, where are you guys going tonight?"

"I have no idea wher-" The black haired stopped in the middle of straightening a hair section and turned to look at his friend with wide eyes. "Oh my god! I don't even know where we're going!!"

Takashima rolled his eyes at him and was intending to ignore him, but his friend-helper-self prohibited him from doing so. "Stop stressing yourself! Remind yourself that it's just Akira, so there's no need to be nervous!"

Yeah he's right. It's just Akira so there's no reason for his head to make him worry. It's just Akira who's been glued to his side for the last months. It's just Akira who's real name is actually Reita and real nature is actually a demon and not a human, but his friend doesn't need to know that information, and he definitely shouldn't be feeling guilty for hiding such thing from him for all of that time. He actually wondered what his reaction or any of his other friends reactions would be if he tells them about that.

How is he even supposed to say it without sounding crazy?

-Hey Shima I want to tell you something, Akira's name is not Akira it's actually Reita and he's a demon and I'm in love with him.

He started giggling while looking at his reflection on the mirror, and mentally slapped his face when he caught himself doing so, because of course Takanori is only thinking about how good the last few words would sound like when he pronounces them and dismissing the true issue here!

"It looks like your prince charming is heeere!" The wavy haired said clapping his hands excitedly, and it only took the younger a second to come out of the bathroom and join him in looking at the newcomer out of the window. "Oh wow, I've never knew that Akira owns a motorcycle!"

Takanori was way too concentrated in admiring the guy walking towards his front door to pay attention to the aforementioned motorcycle, and the demon undoubtedly knew about his dumbfounded staring face because a smirk started spreading across his face.

"Come on, you shouldn't keep your boyfriend waiting for a long time!" His friend said before grabbing his hand and dragged him downstairs.

"Hey guys!" Reita said as soon as the door opened, his eyes automatically landing on the nervous black haired in front of him causing his smile to widen."You look..beautiful."

Takanori gulped feeling his cheeks heating up, praying that the layer of foundation that he applied earlier would be enough to cover that up. "Thank you."

"Well, guess who's the mastermind behind that look!" Takashima said pointing to himself with both hands feeling proud of his high taste in fashion. "You can thank me later because now you two should get going!!"

The blond didn't need to be told twice in order to do so, so he said goodbye to the wavy haired, took the younger's hand in his, and guided them both outside the house.

\-------

They didn't talk much during the ride, which made things even more nerve-racking for Takanori who was beginning to regret accepting this whole date idea, because it only made things uncomfortable for him; they could've been wrapped between the blankets right now talking about some unimportant nonsense or maybe cooking dinner together and things would've been just fine.

"Take, choose which one you want to watch, I'll go buy us some snacks." Reita handed him his wallet and passed his fingers under the black haired's chin smiling before turning around to walk in the other direction.

The younger stayed staring at his back for a while until the last flickers of his blond hair disappeared between the crowd, before turning around to start the mission assigned to him.

He looked between the five choices he has to choose from, and after not being able to make a decision in the first three seconds he realised that his mission is hard, so he decided to perform his decision-making-guaranteed chant, which consisted of counting to ten and choosing the last movie, even though his brain already knows which one will be number ten, but he'll just pretend that he doesn't know so that life could go on.

He ended up with an apocalypse movie that looked like it was a sign from the universe to him in order to get him back to his researches that he's been neglecting for a while now, but he decided to ignore his duties a little bit more than he should because he doubted that he would be able to get any important notes from the movie while having his hot of a boyfriend next to him.

"Two bird box please." He said to the girl sitting behind the counter, who was watching him as he approached with sparkling eyes and a wide smile; she has short dark hair and rounded cheeks with equal width and length of the face; she was beautiful, to say the least.

"It's 3100 yen."

Takanori handed her the requested amount, before looking back at her with questioning eyes. "Isn't it supposed to be 3600 yen?"

The girl leaned on the counter to get herself close enough to him in order to whisper in his ear. "I gave you a special discount." She winked at him before going back to get him the tickets. "Are you here with your girlfriend?"

He cleared his throat feeling a little bit uneasy from her last actions. "No."

She nodded smiling. "That's what I thought. What fool would leave a cute guy like you alone for all this time?"

The black haired didn't know how to respond to that, and considering his awkward-when-getting-a-compliment self, he decided that the wisest thing to do is to just smile back in response. But as he was in the middle of the smiling process, he almost jumped when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist.

"What's taking you so long?"

Takanori tried to free himself from the demon's grip, but failed as expected.

"Oh, is this your friend?" The girl said handing him the two tickets while looking at the newcomer's face and then at the hand wrapped around the younger's waist.

Reita turned to face her, with the fakest smile painted on his face. "This is the fool girlfriend in person, nice to meet you." And without waiting for a response from the counter girl, he started walking away pulling his boyfriend with him. "Humans these days have no shame. One can't leave his boyfriend alone in this earth for three minutes!"

Takanori was forcing a grin back with his lips, but Reita noticed it. "What's so funny?"

The black haired finally released his grin out for the world to see and turned to look at the guy walking beside him, who was wearing an overly serious expression on his face. "Nothing."

And with that being said, the smiling human and the unhappy demon made their way inside the movie theatre to start their first official date.

\---

After the movie ended, which the black haired as expected missed every major event in due to his head over thinking about important stuff, they decided to go to a restaurant nearby to buy something for dinner, and then went to Reita's house.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?"

Reita's sudden question took him out of his head, and it took him a few seconds to start nodding. "Yes. It was good."

"You weren't paying attention. Were you?" Of course he noticed him lost in his own world.

"Of course I was paying attention!"

"Then what's your favourite part?" The blond smirked after asking that question, knowing that the black haired won't find an answer to it.

Takanori took more time than needed to chew a piece of meat in order to find a standard answer, and when he thought that he found it, he threw it at him with the most confident expression he could master. "The part where they were blindfolded."

"That's basically the whole movie."  
"Which means that I was paying attention during the whole movie!"

It makes sense. It does actually make sense somehow.

"Come on Taka, tell me what's wrong. Did you not like the idea of going to the movie theatre? I thought you'd like to go there that's why I didn't ask you before."

"No no It was a good idea! It's just that I was...thinking about something."

Reita raised an eyebrow, placing his chopsticks down on the table, and giving the younger his full attention. "What were you thinking about?"

The black haired gulped softly before responding. "Nothing important..uhm..just worried about the upcoming exams. That's all." He stood up from his chair picking up his empty plate from the table, an awkward smile took place on his face, and continued. "I'll wash my plate and then go to sleep."

The blond didn't have the chance to answer, as Takanori had already disappeared inside the kitchen, so he just nodded to himself while a frown started to form on his face.

\----

Takanori changed into an oversized black shirt and a pair of skinny grey sweatpants before stepping out of the bathroom, and made his way on his tippy toes through the hallway to the bedroom.

He turned on the dim lights of the empty room and started walking inside, stopping just a few steps away from the mirror before grabbing the towel thrown lazily over his shoulder, flipping his head over, then started rubbing his damp hair strands with it. 

As he finished and lifted his head back up, and almost had a heart attack when he noticed the reflection of non other than his demon of a boyfriend behind him, and before his brain could process that information and give his body the permission to make a reaction, his back got pressed against the silky black bedsheet, and Reita was already kissing him.

It took Takanori a few seconds to gain control over his body again and be able to kiss him back, but that didn't last long as the blond's lips made their way towards his jawline, leaving a few wet kisses there before continuing their way towards the younger's exposed neck.

The black haired shut his eyes close as he felt the blond's fingers smoothly making their way from his chest towards his lower body. His hand stopped as it reached his left thigh, applying enough pressure to drive the guy underneath him insane.

Takanori's lips were itching to get another taste of Reita's soft ones, so he pulled him back towards him and captured his bottom lip between his two slightly parted ones; but as his mind started melting away in the process, his boyfriend stopped all his movements and pulled away from him, leaving him feeling empty almost.

The younger's eyes jerked open, locking immediately with the two black irises a few inches away from his face.

"You know" Reita started, lazily twirling the black strands of hair between his fingers. "I can tell when you're lying to me."

Takanori's face gained a confused expression as he looked at him. "What did I lie to you about?"

"About what's taking all the space in your little head today. We both know that the upcoming exams excuse is bullshit. Right?"

The youngest of the two gulped, cursing his throat in the process for making a loud sound as he did so, but ended up nodding after all.

"So what's going on?"

There's no way out of this now isn't it?

Takanori looked at him for a few seconds, then at the white ceiling above them, then back at him before answering. "When are we going to have sex?"

The demon was not expecting at all such response from him. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

The younger shrugged, trying to act cool and to not drown in his sea of embarrassment. "Not all of a sudden, I've been thinking about this for a few..days now."

Reita was still wearing a shocked expression on his face, but soon he realised that it was making the guy underneath him nervous, so he went back to his neutral state. "And, do you think you're ready for that?"

The black haired started picking at the fabric of Reita's shirt as he felt his face heating up. "Yeah..I mean, I think so. All couples do that...and..and we've been together for some time now..so..yeah." His eyes wandered back up to meet with Reita's. "Unless..unless you don't want to."

The blond smiled softly at him. "Of course I want to!" He leaned down to press a small kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Takanori could swear that he felt his heart stop for a second or two, but no one's gonna believe him, so he won't swear. "I love you too."

Reita didn't wait more in order to join their lips back together. The kiss was soft and deep and full of desire. His hand slid underneath the younger's shirt, pulling it upwards and over his head before removing his own shirt.

A small gasp left Takanori's mouth as he felt the blond's tongue on his skin, sucking and kissing all the way down to his belly button and then back up until their lips found each other again.

After a few minutes, their pants and underwear were scattered on the bedroom floor.

The black haired buried his hands in Reita's hair and started pulling him closer to his body until their chests touched, moaning into their kiss as the blond rolled his hips downward, sending with his actions shivers through both of their bodies. 

Reita bit down on Takanori's bottom lip causing the latter to gasp, feeling his right hand's fingernails digging deeper into his shoulder, while the other one tightened it's grip around his hair; the younger's reaction causing him to get even more turned on, if that was possible.

"Why do I want you so bad?" Reita asked with a breathy voice as he moved his head to kiss the spot under Takanori's ear, running his hands over his body as he continued. "I want all of you..all of you for me alone."

The black haired turned his head to give the blond more access to his exposed neck, feeling waves of electricity whenever Reita's hands touched his skin. "Then take me..I'm all yours."

The demon stopped for a moment, pushing himself away enough to appreciate the beauty lying beneath him.

The younger was looking at him with half lidded eyes, taking uneven fast breaths through his kiss-swollen parted lips, the pitch black hair strands almost invisible on the black bedsheet, which contrasted perfectly with his smooth white skin. 

The sight was a pure work of art.

He pushed away the few strands of hair sticking to Takanori's forehead, before a devilish smile took place on his face. "Gladly."


	21. The female short-nosed fruit bat (Cynopterus sphinx) performs oral sex, or fellatio, on males to prolong copulation.

"What am I supposed to do now Reitaaaa! It was your fault that I dyed my hair in the first place and now it is your duty to fix it!" Takanori said in one shot and crossed his arms, trying his hardest to look everywhere but his reflection on the mirror.

"Well it wasn't me who read green as red Taka!" The blond responded from behind the closed bathroom door before letting out a heavy sigh. "Can you at least open the door so I can see what we're talking about right here?"

The younger uncrossed his arms and crossed them back again even tighter, trying to express his anger with that action, which nobody saw except his abandoned reflection on the mirror. "Why? So you can laugh at me?!"

"I will not laugh at you!" Reita rolled his eyes while running his fingers through his hair. "Why am I even asking?" 

And within half a second, the demon was inside the closed bathroom, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing and affect the professional credibility that he gained throughout the years. But failed miserably.

"You're laughing at me!!" Takanori stamped his foot on the floor angrily.

"No I'm not laughi-" Your credibility Reita, your credibility. "Okay okay I'm sorry."

"I don't need your apology right now. I need to get this mess fixed as quickly as possible. We only have six hours left!"

The blond took one of the destroyed green hair strands between his fingers to check the amount of damage Takanori had caused, and let out a heavy sigh. "This is really bad." The green haired opened his mouth to start grumbling again, but he continued, cutting him off before starting. "I'll go get some products and see how I'm supposed to fix this."

The younger smiled and grabbed Reita's face with both hands giving him a kiss on the lips. "I really don't deserve having an amazing boyfriend like you."

"Yeah, butter me up with those sweet words of yours." The demon rolled his eyes but couldn't resist wrapping his arms around his waist.

Takanori moved his hands to rest on the back of Reita's neck, and took a step forward until their lips almost touched while moving the tips of his fingers slowly on his skin, whispering the next words between their lips."But I'm saying the truth."

"And I definitely believe you." Was Reita's answer before attacking his favourite human's lips. 

And that was how the hair treatment got delayed for an hour and a half that day.

__________

"Wait, wait. Can you please repeat, because i'm not sure if I heard you right" He asked, eyes stuck on the shiny ring around the smiling girl's finger. 

Naname's grin grew wider, moving her hand even closer to the surprised face of the guy in front of her. "Okay I'll repeat. I said that he gave me a promise ring, and asked me to move in with him after I graduate."

"Oh my god! First Yuu and Shima, and now you. It looks like all my friends are getting married and i'm going to be left alone to rot in my bedroom at the end!" Takanori exclaimed, knowing very well that he was being dramatic at that moment. But he had the right to after all. Right?

"Who said anything about marriage? A promise ring is given to signify commitment between a couple." The girl explained, the excitement still evident on her face. "And stop saying that you'll be left alone! We both know it's not true."

He tried to hold on to his angry-for-no reason facial expression, but soon gave up as his eyes sneaked to the side and perceived the knowing smirk on his friend's face. 

"Whatever!" Displeased with himself for letting a half smile win and ruin his serious annoyance, Takanori placed a cigarette between his lips as he searched for the lighter in his pockets. Pants pockets. Hoodie's pockets. Jacket's pockets. 

Why do we have all these pockets in our clothes anyway?

Those western style components are just intruders that we were forced to accept and wear! Probably invented by some kangaroo lover who didn't have anything better to invest his animal inspired creative ideas in, ruining with that all the long years of cultural building and leaving the Yukata to rest unpeacefully in the furthest corner of the wardrobe.

Which is a shame that should be hunting every country that let go of their cultural traditions and substituted their traditional clothing, traditional because that's what they're considered now after being abandoned by their owners for too long, with these pocket-full items.

"Here. Take mine." Naname handed him her lighter, seeing as the guy next to her was about to make a hole in his jacket from digging into his pockets so furiously.

"Thank you!" He took it from her open hand, lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag before turning to look at her again. "Why are you carrying a lighter with you?"

She shrugged. "It could be because I use it to burn herbs. It could be because I wanna use it to burn you alive and use your ash as an eyeshadow. Who knows?"

Takanori felt the hot smoke get caught in his throat, thinking of the possibility that she was actually considering that, and how his chances of escaping from the mad witch were very little to no existent.

"I'm just kidding. I don't even put eyeshadow on." He let out the smoke he was holding, only for the next drag he took in to get caught in his throat as well. "However, I do put eyeliner and lipstick on. So maybe I could use the ash with some of your blood to make them."

"Can we please talk about something that doesn't include psychopathic fantasies about my body?"

He forgets sometimes how creepy and scary his friend is, and she never fails to remind him of that with one of her observations.

"Sorry, I didn't think that would make you uncomfortable."

"No it didn't. What about we talk about using my bones to build a small house for ants. Wouldn't that be more useful?"

"Yeaaah that woul-" Naname stopped mid-sentence and looked at him, studying his facial expressions as she continued. "Oh. That was a joke. Right?"

Takanori blinked a few times and decided to stand up from the bench they were both sharing, feeling his body's safety getting threatened. "I think I should get going."

"Where are you goiiing?" The girl asked as she jumped from the bench and started running towards the guy who had already walked a good distance away from her. "Did you forget that you, Yuu and I are going to get ready for the party together?"

How great!

Oh! What party you're asking? 

The school is organizing a masquerade party this evening, and Takashima had came up with the great idea of dividing their group into two, him, Yuu and Naname in a group and the rest in another. The reason behind this is to prevent the couples from seeing each other before the party.

Yeah. What a fucking useless idea!

The whole idea of going to that party is useless. But does he have the right to voice that out? Of course not! He will be forced to go there! He wondered if he still has any control over his own life or not. And after two seconds of wondering about that, he came to the shocking conclusion that his life, in fact, is being managed by other people. 

Takanori is no longer a free human being and he has to do something about it before this gets out of hand and he finds himself a leashed pet in someone's house!

"Nice hair colour by the way. Did you dye it yourself?" The girl walking beside him asked. Finally succeeding to open a normal conversation with him.

"No. Reita did."

"He did a great job! I would've never thought that there's another colour except black that would suit you. Especially not light brown."

What if you see the green that lies beneath it, you would've definitely loved it.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, I don't think so-

No control over his life. No privacy. He should just go throw himself off a cliff and get this over with.

-I'll go before you start shouting. Tell her I said thank you!-

"Reita said thank you." Takanori said robotically.

"Tell him I said you're welcome."

-She said you're welcome- Takanori thought robotically.

Now he became a chatroom as well. Perfect.

____________

With impressed eyes, he scanned the whole place. This was not how he expected his shitty school to organise the party.

Candle shaped dangle lights hanging from the ceiling. Ice sculptures standing in each corner of the big hall. Silky drapes covering the walls. Everything was in a royal blue and silver. If he didn't know that this was the school's gym that he had been tortured in multiple times, he would've thought that he entered a seventeenth century noble celebration by accident.

"Wow. This definitely exceeds all my expectations!" Yuu said, admiring the scene in front of him.

"Come on guys. It's the time we part ways and go look for our significant other!" Naname exclaimed, gaining a nod from the oldest of the three.

"Wait. Why do we have to part ways? Can't we go look for them together? Or maybe just call them?" Takanori asked normal questions, like any normal human being.

The other two only shook their heads and pointed with their index fingers at a certain direction. He turned to where they were pointing, seeing that there was a big note on the wall.

_'Each one has to search for their partner in the crowd. Alone. If you try to cheat and use your phone to call them you'll get cursed by a very scary and dangerous goddess. And if you're single, sorry we didn't think of an activity for you. Enjoy!'_

It was undoubtedly Takashima who wrote that.

Takanori was about to enlighten his friends with that conclusion but when he looked to where they were standing a few seconds ago they had already disappeared.

Rolling his eyes, he started his journey between the masked faces trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend's blond hair. 

He started feeling kinda uncomfortable whenever someone started flirting with him or grabbed him to a dance that he awkwardly declined. A someone who didn't recognize his identity under the mask hiding almost half of his face.

He says that he's wearing a black mask with different golden patterns by the way.

Just in case you were wondering.

"You young man!"

Takanori jumped as a guy, with an overly exaggerated costume came out of nowhere and stood in front of him.

"W-what?"

"You've been chosen to participate in my next magic trick! Come with me." Without giving him the time to argue, the magician grabbed him from the hand and pulled him inside a circle of people where a rectangular table was waiting for him.

Not any rectangular table though.

It was one that he knew very well, but his brain couldn't recognize until it was too late. Because he was already lying on it. His body imprisoned in a box linked with the aforementioned table, and the last chains getting wrapped and locked around it.

Oh shit.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we're going to cut his body in half. Are you ready young man?"

Yeah. He actually can't wait to finally live with a half body!

"No need to answer. I know you are!" The magician turned to face the impatient audience who were waiting for the show to start. "I want you all to start counting from five to zero. Go!"

Takanori wordlessly watched as they started counting the last seconds of his life, his breath got stuck in his lungs when his eyes perceived the saw he was going to be cut with between the murderer's hands.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

"...Two! One! Zero!"

He forcefully shut his eyes close, not really wanting to see the crunchy chips he ate earlier make their way out of his sliced stomach.

But after the loud shocked sounds he heard, he couldn't resist opening his eyes again, only to start freaking out from the sight.

His legs were so far from his upper body, and the magician was walking between the two body parts to show everyone that there was nothing between them.

"H-how d-id..my le-gs.."

His shock only got bigger when he tried to move his feet and they actually moved according to his brain's instructions.

"Don't worry young man just a second.." The guy said walking to the other side, and pushed the second half of the table connecting it with the other one, before opening the metallic chains and the box containing Takanori's body. "And there are your sexy legs back."

The shocked guy stood up as fast as he could checking his legs under the surprised eyes of the audience with his hands to make sure there is no piece of meat missing from them.

"It was really nice working with you." The magician finished his words with a wink, making our overwhelmed friend walk away as fast as he could to rescue his poor body from those crazy people.

"Why's everybody fantasizing about doing weird stuff to my body today?"

Takanori mumbled to himself as he stopped walking, and started searching with his eyes for a safe corner to spend the rest of the night in.

"Why is an attractive guy like you standing here alone?"

He looked up a little bit startled from the sudden voice.

"I'm looking for someone." He answered, shifting his eyes from the guy's perfectly built body, to the silky looking dark hair, before locking them at the end with the ones showing behind the black mask in front of him.

"How unfortunate." The dark haired guy took a few steps forward, making his face close enough to whisper the next words in his ear. "And I who was thinking of taking you somewhere to do something...fun maybe?"

He turned his head to look at him. "After thinking about it...Why don't you take me there then?"

Takanori got pushed against the back of the door as soon as they entered the empty classroom, then, a pair of hungry lips collided with his own.

"Beautiful." The guy said while tracing his jawline with kisses. "So fucking beautiful. How can a human being be this beautiful?"

Takanori let out a soft moan feeling the hands on his hips tighten before releasing them and move in opposite directions to explore the rest of his body. "If there's anyone who should be called beautiful tonight, it is you baby." He digged his fingers deeper into his hair. "You and your fucking black hair Reita."

The demon breathed out a laugh into the younger's neck, and lifted his head to look at him. "What? You don't like it?"

"Are you kidding me? It's driving me crazy!" He did actually like him with blond hair, but this pitch black colour is a whole other level. 

"Only my hair is?"

Takanori bit down on his lip, feeling a wave of sensations run over his body as his boyfriend's hand slowly moved over the skin on his back. "Everything about you is driving me crazy. The way you kiss me. The way you touch me. The way you whisper in my ear. I don't think that anyone could make me feel the same things you make me feel."

Reita was still not used to hearing such words from him, which gave him bats in his stomach. Because yes, demons get bats in their stomachs. "Let me take you home and I'll make you feel even better than what you're feeling now."

_"Everyone please make your way to the dance floor. It's time for the main dance of tonight!"_

"We'll go after the dance." Takanori said, giving him one last kiss before taking his hand. "Let's go."

"I wonder where did all the lipstick you had on your lips go." Yuu said, following the dance moves they've been taught by a random guy who claimed to be a dance teacher, swifting the younger's body from one side to the other, before turning him around and sending him to his next dancing partner.

"It's in Akira's stomach. Or somewhere else we don't want to know about. Or maybe we do." That was Takashima's line before turning himself and leaving the space to the lipstick eater to fill in.

"Hey beautiful." Reita said, giving him a peck on the tip of his nose, which succeeded in switching the fake annoyed look caused by his friend's comment into a shy one that his boyfriend thought it suited him better. "Bye beautiful."

Takanori chuckled while turning around to be matched with a random girl, who kept sending him to her friend and the other one doing the same thing, saying that they won't let him go until he gives them the diet he's following to have such body. Of course they didn't believe that he's not following any diet and that he has a naturally sexy body so he had to lie and tell them one he remembered hearing in 'Don't exercise and don't eat and get em invisible abs' twelve am show which basically consisted of starving yourself to death. At least for him that's what it consisted of.

The diet girls finally finished interrogating him and sent him to finish the dance with another stranger.

"Long time no see, Taka."

All his thoughts stopped along with his breathing as soon as he heard the voice that he wasn't at all expecting to hear.

He slowly lifted his eyes to look at his new dance partner. 

"S-shou?"

The guy in question smirked, tilting his head a little bit to the side.

"Did you miss me, baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our friend is back again!
> 
> *excited*
> 
> *not excited*


End file.
